Dark Of The Moon
by Starangel5593
Summary: Gabriella Myers was a normal sixteen year old girl, but one night changes her life and the lives of her best friends permanently. Will she be able to handle the changes and survive or will she fall victim to a mysterious killer on the hunt for revenge? (Season 1)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella Myers sighed as she finished French braiding her long blonde hair. Her bright electric blue eyes shot to her phone as a text message appeared on her screen. It was from one of her best friends, Scott; _shouldn't we be asleep?_

Gaby laughed and responded _well yeah. I have six am practice tomorrow lol and don't you have lacrosse tomorrow too?_

She waited for a few minutes for his response but it never came. Sighing she threw her phone onto her bed and decided it was time to follow Scott's example and go to sleep. Before she could actually fall asleep, however, her phone started ringing. Looking at the caller i.d she saw it was her other best friend, Stiles. Rolling her eyes she answered the phone "What Stiles?"

"Nice to talk to you too Gabs," the boy responded sarcastically.

"What do you want I was just about to fall asleep," the blonde groaned rolling onto her stomach.

"Come outside I need to talk to you."

"No I'm tired now go away," she pressed the end call button on her phone and closed her eyes again, whatever it was could wait until the morning. Her phone rang again this time the caller i.d. read _Scott_. Sighing she answered her phone. "What the hell Scott I thought you were asleep?"

"I can't believe you hung up on me," Stiles said into the phone.

Gaby rolled her eyes "Well believe it 'cause I'm about to do it again."

"NO NO NO Wait it's important," Stiles yelled before the blonde hung up the phone.

The girl sighed "What is so god damn important that you have to call me in the middle of the night?"

"Come outside and Scott and I will tell you."

She hung up, sighed, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a jacket to go over her lacey tank top. Gabby pulled on a pair of black uggs and walked downstairs. "When did you get here?" she asked the two boys in the jeep.

"When I called you," Stiles answered her.

Gaby nodded "So why are you here?"

"I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called and they're bringing in every officer in the Beacon hills department even the state police."

"Why?"

"Two joggers saw a body in the woods."

Gaby's blue eyes widened "What?"

"Yeah, but that's not even the best part," he told her excitedly.

"Stiles your excitement in this matter is a bit disturbing."

"Shush. They only found half so that's why the police are out there searching."

"They're searching for the other half," Gaby said nodding her head.

"So are you in?" Scott asked from the passenger seat.

Gaby sighed and nodded "I know I'm going to regret this later, but count me in."

She climbed into the back of the jeep and let them drive off. Stiles drove up to the entrance of the woods. Scott let Gaby out and she walked up to the sign. It read _Beacon Hills Preserve NO ENTRY AFTER DARK_. She scoffed "I like how we always ignore the signs that tells us to stay away."

"What fun would that be if we always followed the rules," Stiles told her leading the other two into the woods.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott complained.

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles retorted.

"No because…I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream even an incredibly unrealistic one."

"Stop being such a jackass Stiles," Gaby told him.

"You think I can do it Gabs?" Scott asked her.

The blonde girl shrugged "You've been practicing all summer, it's possible."

"Just out of curiosity," Scott began "What half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh…I didn't even think about that," Stiles responded.

Gaby and Scott shared a look. "And what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Gaby asked him.

"Also something I didn't think about."

Gaby and Scott shook their heads and scoffed. "It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott said as the three began climbing up a steep hill.

"And yet we still follow him," Gaby laughed.

Stiles and Gaby stood at the top of the hill and waited for Scott to catch up. "You know," he started "maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

Gaby turned around and waited for him. When Scott caught up the two fell to the ground next to their other friend when they noticed the police force. "I knew I would regret this," Gaby said shaking her head.

"Ok come on," Stiles said running off in the direction of the cops.

"STILES!" the other two shouted.

Gaby pulled Scott up and chased after their friend. They continued calling after him until Scott hid behind a tree pulling Gaby with him. The two heard a dog bark and their friend falling to the ground. "Hang on, hang on," Sheriff Stilinski called out "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad," Stiles said "How you doing?"

Gaby shook her head and their friend. "So do you listen in to all my phone calls?" the Sheriff asked again.

"No…well not the boring ones."

This time Scott shook his head. "Now where are your usual partners in crime?" Stiles dad asked.

"Who Scott? Scott's home said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day of school tomorrow."

"And Gabriella?"

"Same, she has early morning cheer practice and she yelled at me when I called her."

The sheriff sighed and pointed his flashlight towards the woods behind his son looking for the other two teens "Scott! Gabriella!" When nothing happened he sighed again and grabbed his son "Well, son I'm gonna walk you back to your car and we're gonna have a conversation about invasion of privacy."

"Scott?" Gaby whispered.

"Yup."

"That's our ride."

"Yup."

The two quickly ran the direction they came from trying to get back to the jeep before Stiles could leave. "I hate this. I knew I was going to regret this," Gaby complained as the two hiked through the woods in the dark with no flashlight.

The two stopped when they heard a noise right in front of them. For a second nothing moved, then out of nowhere a heard of deer bounded out of the woods causing the two teens to fall to the ground. Scott quickly shielded Gaby so she wouldn't get trampled. They lay on the ground breathing heavily. "Scott," Gaby said.

"Yeah."

"We need to get out of here now. Whatever caused those deer to run is still there and I don't want to be its next prey."

He nodded and stood up. Gaby looked around the woods looking for the thing that scared the deer. The next thing she heard was Scott screaming. Gaby quickly turned around and watched him fall down a hill. "SCOTT!" She screamed chasing after him. When he stopped rolling she helped him up from the ground "You ok?"

Scott started wheezing "Yeah."

Gaby gently rubbed his back trying to open his airways "Where's your inhaler?"

"Dropped it when the deer ran."

Gaby nodded then noticed a black furry mass in the woods looking at them. It had bright red eyes and was breathing heavily. Gaby's heart rate picked up and she began breathing faster. "Scott," she whispered.

"What Gabs?" he asked her without turning around.

She opened her mouth to say something but a deep growl interrupted her. The thing began running towards them. They both backed up trying to avoid getting attacked. Gaby tripped on a root and screamed. The animal jumped over Gaby and attacked Scott. She closed her eyes waiting to feel the claws or teeth of the animal, but it never happened.

Gaby opened her eyes and noticed she was alone "Scott! Scott! SCOTT!"

She quickly got up and ran away from the spot. Gaby again tripped over a root causing her to fall and this time she hit her head. Everything was spinning and she felt an intense pain in her head. She felt a hand on her back causing her to jump "Are you alright?" the voice asked.

"What?" she asked still dizzy from her fall.

"Are you hurt?" the voice asked.

"I…I don't know," she stood up shakily.

The guy said taking a step towards her when she started swaying. A branch snapped under his shoe causing Gaby to scream and jump back. "Hey, it's ok. It was just me."

"There's something out there."

"What was it?"

"I…I don't know," she whispered before falling unconscious.

* * *

"_I wanna live my life with mermaids and poets the ones who fly and fall from the stars. 'Cause love comes to the people who show it home is right wherever we are."_

Gaby rolled over and hit her alarm clock. She looked over at it to see what time it was. The blonde sighed when the numbers read 5:00 am. "Whoever's stupid idea it was to have a morning practice should die," she grumbled as she stumbled to the bathroom.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror and realized how bad she looked. She was paler than usual and her hair was a tangled mess. Did she really move around that much in her sleep? She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair, but stopped when she heard a crunch. It sounded like a dried up leaf and when she pulled it out of her hair she looked at it. Why would a leaf be in her hair? Gaby gasped and dropped her brush as everything came back to her.

She and Scott were attacked by something last night. Gaby could still hear the growl and see the red eyes clearly. She vaguely remembered talking to someone but she couldn't see him she could just hear his voice. "Gaby is everything alright?" someone asked from the other side of the door.

Gaby threw away the leaf and picked her brush up before opening the door. "I'm fine just dropped my brush," she answered her Aunt Lisa.

Lisa looked at her niece not believing a word "Have you taken your medicine this morning?"

Gaby shook her head as she threw her hair into a ponytail "That's probably why I look so bad."

Lisa nodded "I'll go get them for you and start breakfast." Gaby was about to shut the door when her aunt yelled "Oh and Happy Birthday!"

Gaby smiled she was officially sixteen and getting her license in two days. The blonde finished gathering her stuff that she needed for after practice from the bathroom and walked into her room. She passed a picture of her parents and smiled sadly. Her mom, Kristen, had blonde hair and kind light brown eyes while her dad, Thomas, had dark brown hair with dark eyes. She wished her parents could have been here to see her now, but sadly they weren't. "Gaby breakfast is ready!" her aunt yelled "I have to get to work have a good day at school!"

Her Aunt Lisa was by far the most amazing person in her life. She was kind enough to move down from New York and live in Beacon Hills with Gaby. Her aunt was a fashion designer and worked in her own boutique here in Beacon Hills while still selling to places like Macy's, Forever 21, and Charlotte Russe.

The blonde shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She finished packing her cheer bag and her backpack before heading downstairs to eat. Gaby smiled at the chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs on her plate. She noticed a thing of balloons on her chair and a bag right next to her plate. The note attached to it read _Brand new design needed a model. Enjoy! XOXO Aunt Lisa._

Quickly she opened the bag and saw a box inside. When she opened the box she squealed with delight at the dress. It was strapless and baby blue that would end in the middle of her thigh. Another note was in the box _P.S wear the black leather jacket and blue shoes with it!_ Gaby put the dress back into the box and shoved it into her cheer bag. She ran up to her room and grabbed the leather jacket and the baby blue peep toe heels that had sequence on the outside and a baby blue bow in the front. She grabbed her pearl studs that belonged to her mom and grabbed her phone. Gaby noticed missed calls from Scott and Stiles. She ate breakfast while she listened to them.

_"Hey Gabs, Happy Birthday!" _Stiles' said into the phone._ "I just wanted to know what happened to you. Scott told me you two got separated, but your aunt never called in saying you were missing. Did you get back home safely? Did you see what attacked Scott? Did you find the body? Anyway tell me at school, happy birthday again!"_

Gaby laughed and shook her head. After deleting his message she listened to Scott's.

_"Gaby what the hell happened last night? Where were you? I know you're not dead because your aunt never reported you missing. I'm really worried Gabs is everything ok? Call me back I need to tell you something important."_

She deleted the message and dialed his number. He answered on the second ring "Gaby Oh my God are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did the wolf attack you?"

"Wolf? That was what came after us?"

"Yeah and it bit me."

"What? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but what about you? What happened after we got separated?"

"Honestly I don't know. I called for you then tripped and hit my head again, and it's all kinda fuzzy after that. I talked to someone and he carried me home, I guess."

"Some stranger carried you home?"

"It's Beacon Hills Scott. Everybody knows where I live. I just didn't see his face is all." There was a loud honk from outside. "Hey listen Katie's here I got to go. I'll talk to you and Stiles at school ok?"

"Alright oh and Gaby?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Scott," she said before hanging up the phone and grabbing her bag.

"Hey girly, happy birthday!" Katie said giving her a small bag when Gaby reached her car.

"Thanks Katie," she said opening the bag. Inside was a photo album that read Freshman Year on it. "Oh I love it thank you!" she said hugging the brunette girl.

"Yes, yes you can sing my praises later now let's go to practice at 6:30 in the morning." Both girls groaned and continued to drive to their school.

ONE HOUR LATER

Gaby quickly dried her hair and started curling it. She slid on her outfit and did her makeup. By the time she was finished she had ten minutes to spare. She got a text from Scott saying he was out front parking his bike. The blonde shoved her bag into her cheer locker and grabbed her school bag. Gaby made her way out of the school waving at people and thanking people wishing her a happy birthday. She quickly made her way to her two friends.

"A wolf bit you?" Gaby heard Stiles say as she joined them.

"Uh huh," Scott confirmed.

"No not a chance."

Gaby and Scott laughed. "I heard a wolf howling," Scott told him.

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Gaby did you hear a wolf howl?" Stiles asked the blonde in between them.

"Uh…no, but…"

"See she didn't hear a wolf howl you wanna know why? Because California doesn't have wolves, not in like sixty years."

"You didn't let me finish," Gaby told Stiles "I didn't hear a wolf howl because I was too dizzy to understand what was going on."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked her.

"I hit my head a couple of times and I was extremely dizzy."

"Yeah dizzy enough to let a stranger carry you home," Scott mumbled.

"You let a stranger carry you home?" Stiles asked the blonde girl.

"It's Beacon Hills everybody knows everybody. Plus if the stranger was bad why did he take me home? He could have easily just killed me."

"Maybe he was saving you for later and trying to devise a plan to kill you," Stiles said.

Gaby rolled her eyes at him and turned to Scott "Anyway Stiles is right. There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf…you're not going to believe me when I told you…I found the body," Scott told them.

Gaby's blue eyes went wide as Stiles freaked out "Are you kidding me?"

"Again Stiles your excitement is disturbing," Gaby said shaking her head.

"I wish I was kidding you. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month," Scott said.

"That is freaking awesome," Stiles told him. "This is going to be the best thing that has happened to this town since…" he trailed off when Lydia walked past them "since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia you look…like you're going to ignore me." Gaby rolled her eyes at Stiles' crush on Lydia. He's liked her since the third grade and never once has she spoken to him. She didn't know why he tried. Stiles to turned the two of them "You're the cause of this you know."

Gaby raised an eyebrow while Scott said "uh huh?"

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association."

The bell rang causing the three to begin walking to class "Stiles two things wrong with your theory. One, I'm actually pretty popular in this school. Two, Lydia wouldn't notice you unless you grow a couple of inches, become captain of the Lacrosse team, tone up…a lot, and become super rich."

"Thank you Gaby for your encouraging words."

"Whatever, you guys know you love me."

"Well today we kinda have to," Scott laughed.

"That's right it's be nice to Gabriella day," Gaby smirked before walking ahead of them to get to English.

Gaby sat down next to Katie and the two shared quick smiles. "Welcome class," the teacher, Mrs. White, said to the class "This is Advanced English. This is an extremely challenging class at least the first few weeks. If you don't think you can handle this there is a grade level English class right next door you can join."

The class began with a discussion on the book they had to read over the summer. Then they ended it with a short pop quiz to make sure everyone actually read it. Gaby smiled as she joined Scott and Stiles in the hallway. "What's up?" she asked them.

"Scott's in love," Stiles answered.

"What?" Gaby exclaimed "Oh Stiles our little boy is growing up."

She went to pinch his cheek but he slapped it away "Shut up you guys."

"What's her name?"

"Allison," he replied in a dreamy voice.

Gaby laughed at him "You're such a girl sometimes." Scott playfully nudged her with his shoulder but he couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

The rest of the day went without a hitch for Gaby. During her third period she was called to go to the office. The secretary handed her a vase full of lilies and roses. The card said the generic Happy Birthday message from her boyfriend of a year, Nick.

Nick was a lacrosse player. He was tall, about as tall as Jackson, muscular, with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. Nick was a year older than her so she rarely saw him in school, but they hung out every Friday night and every other chance they got.

After school was released Gaby went to her locker to gather everything she needed. She felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and a chin on her head. "So what are you doing after school today?" Nick asked her.

"I've got to go take Scott's shift at the vet clinic since he has practice today. Then I have dinner with my aunt. Why?" Gaby answered turning around in his arms.

Nick shrugged "It looks like I will be taking you out to dinner Friday then."

Gaby gently kissed him "Sounds like a plan to me. Good luck at practice!"

"Thanks Babe," Nick responded kissing her gently before leaving.

Gaby walked up to Katie's car because she was kind enough to give her a ride to the vet clinic before going home.

When she reached the vet clinic, the blonde tied her hair up and walked into one of the examination rooms. Deaton smiled warmly at the girl as she entered the room "Good afternoon Gaby."

She smiled back "Hey." Gaby looked at the husky puppy on the table "What's this one in for?"

Deaton sighed "Someone found him and brought him in."

"He was abandoned?" The vet nodded. "How old is he?" Gaby asked moving towards the puppy.

"About six weeks old."

"How did you manage to survive?" She asked the puppy. The little husky looked up at her. Gaby leaned closer and the puppy licked her face causing her to laugh. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well since this puppy has taken such a liking to you why don't you feed him, bathe him, and brush him. I've already looked him over and everything."

Gaby nodded and smiled "I'd love to."

After taking care of the puppy and putting him in a bed Gaby did the rest of her 'duties'. She fed all the animals, gave them all fresh water, brushed them all, and give medicine to the animals that she could (like a cat who needed ear drops or the dog who need liquid medicine). After all that was completed Gaby got a call. Sighing she answered the phone "What's up Stiles?"

"Ok so Scott has super powers now."

Gaby bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Dude!" Scott shouted in the background.

"What you do," Stiles responded "You can caught every single ball that was thrown at you including Nick and Jackson's."

"Wait what?" Gaby asked when she heard Nick's name.

"Yeah, your super stud of a boyfriend got his ball caught by Scott who now has super powers."

"That sounds wrong on so many levels," Gaby laughed.

"What like you don't catch his balls…"

"Alright I'm hanging up now," Gaby interrupted her friend.

"NO, NO, NO,NO WAIT!" Stiles yelled trying to get her attention again.

"What?"

"How much longer is your shift?"

Gaby checked her watch "Uh…about five minutes why?"

"Scott needs to find his inhaler and wants you to help look for it."

Gaby sighed "Alright come pick me up."

After saying her goodbyes to the vet Gaby went out front and waited for Stiles and his crappy blue jeep to show up. She didn't have to wait long because Stiles came speeding into the parking lot and waited for Gaby to get into the jeep.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," Gaby complained walking through the woods.

"You said you would help," Stiles said laughing at her trying to get across a creek.

"I know I thought I had my cheer tennis shoes with me, but obviously I don't. So now I'm hiking through the woods in three inch heels."

Scott took pity on her and bent down so she could climb onto his back. "I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott told the two of them.

"Whose ball?" Gaby asked.

"Both Jackson and Nick's."

"Not that I'm doubting you, but how?"

"I really don't know, but that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

Scott gently let Gaby off his back and continued walking. "Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket," Scott told Stiles "And Gaby's peach lip gloss."

Stiles and Gaby stopped. "I don't even have…" Stiles looked into his pocket pulling out the old gum from his pocket "Huh." He turned towards Gaby "Are you wearing peach lip gloss?"

Gaby nodded eying Scott "Yeah I just got it today from Brooklyn. How did you know?"

Scott shrugged "I told you I can smell it."

The blonde nodded and continued walking forward. "So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked following his two friends.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked.

"You know what? I think I actually have heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott and Gaby stopped and looked back at their friend. "Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."

Gaby rolled her eyes. "What?" Scott said causing Gaby to shake her head. "Is it bad?" he asked looking at Gaby.

"Oh yeah," she responded "the worst."

"But only once a month" Stiles added.

"Once a month?" Scott asked his two friends.

Stiles nodded his head "On the night of the full moon." After a pause Stiles howled to emphasize his point causing Gaby to laugh. Scott shoved stiles away. "Hey man you were the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey there could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott told Stiles.

"I know! You're a werewolf…Ok obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find it's cause Friday's a full moon."

"Scott I'm sure there's nothing seriously wrong with you. We would know by now," Gaby told him squeezing his shoulder to reassure him.

Scott nodded "I'm sure this is where I dropped it."

"Maybe it flew when we fell down. I'll look over here," Gaby said pointing a little farther away from them.

She walked away from them arguing and bent down to look for Scott's eighty dollar inhaler. "Gabs…" Stiles said she ignored him and kept looking "Gaby!" he said a little louder.

"What Stiles," Gaby sighed looking at the hyperactive boy.

He nodded to someone standing behind her. Gaby slowly stood up not looking behind her. "What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. Gaby felt her blood turn cold. Her heartbeat sped up as she turned around to look at the guy who brought her back home from the woods last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts. Big thanks to Jessicafae for reviewing. I really hope you guys like this story. Please let me know what you think. I would really like to get feedback from anyone.

I only own Gaby nothing else.

Starangel5593

* * *

Chapter 2

The guy began to walk forward towards Scott and Stiles ignoring Gaby, who was frozen in her place. This was the person who brought her back from the woods. She studied him as he walked passed her. He was pale, tall, had black hair and when he spared a glance at Gaby she noticed he had green eyes. He wore dark clothes, including a leather jacket, which gave him a dangerous and mysterious vibe. "This is private property," he told Scott and Stiles.

Gaby narrowed her eyes "Uh it actually hasn't been private property for about six years. It now belongs to the county."

The stranger turned his head in her direction to look at her. He turned back to the boys and looked at them demanding an answer to why they were there. "Sorry man we didn't know it was private property," Stiles told him glaring at Gaby for opening her mouth.

"We were just looking for something, but…" Scott started. The man gave him a 'well' look and Scott stuttered, "Uh…forget it."

Without another word the guy threw something at Scott only to have Scott catch it instantly. Gaby couldn't see what it was but she had a hunch it was Scott's inhaler. He turned back around and walked away. Before he passed her the man locked eyes with Gaby. The man gave her a slight nod and walked further into the woods.

"That was Derek Hale," Stiles told Scott.

Gaby ignored the two boys and watched the mysterious stranger, now known as Derek Hale. She briefly wondered why Hale sounded so familiar. "His family," Stiles' voice broke through her thoughts "They all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago."

She remembered that. She remembered her dad being so distraught over something that happened a month before her parents fatal car accident. "Six," Gaby said out loud.

"What?" Stiles asked her.

Gaby faced the two boys "It happened six years ago."

Nothing was said for a few seconds between the three friends. Scott was the one to break the silence "Come on let's get out of here."

The blonde girl looked back and saw Derek standing there watching. He wasn't watching the two boys he was watching her. She turned around and caught up with the two boys.

* * *

Gaby threw her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her armband iPod holder. Her aunt had to cancel because some collection for a fashion show didn't turn out the way it was suppose to and it needed to be completed by tomorrow. Instead of sulking around she decided to take out her disappointment on running. She had a lot to think about anyway.

Gaby always ran when she needed to clear her head or just have time to think to herself. It calmed her down and gave her a chance to work things out.

Currently, she was working on where she knew the name Hale. Gaby knew it had something to do with her dad, but she just couldn't figure out why. As far as she remembered none of his other professor or teacher friends had the last name Hale. There was Harris, who she hated with a burning passion, from her school and a Hawthorne from her dad's work, but no Hale.

She remembered a story about some guy with the last name that started with and 'H' being her dad's best man, but she couldn't remember the actual name. Was he a college friend? Gaby dismissed that theory; her parents got married after high school. He was a high school friend, more than likely his best friend. When the answer hit her she stopped in her tracks. Her dad's best friend's last name was Hale. They had grown up together. She vaguely remembered meeting him, but she never met his kids.

Gaby quickly looked at her surroundings. She didn't even realize she had run through the woods. Gaby looked around and tried to find some landmark to show her where she was. The blonde kept walking until she came to an old burnt down house. Against her better judgment she walked up to it and went inside.

The house at one point must have been beautiful. Even though it was a pile of burned wood she could see the beauty it once had. Her hands touched the charred engravings on the wood. "That's twice you've walked onto private property," a voice said behind her causing her to shriek and spin around quickly.

Unfortunately Gaby spun too fast and lost her balance. She waited for herself to hit the floor, but she never did. Gaby looked into the green eyes of Derek Hale as his arms tightened around her small frame and her hands gripped his long sleeves. "And that's twice you've saved me," she whispered not breaking eye contact.

Derek set her back onto her feet and backed away from her "I wouldn't have had to if you stayed away from private property."

"It's not private property anymore, remember."

He nodded towards the door after a few seconds of silence "you should go."

Gaby nodded "Right." The blonde walked out of the house and towards the road. She heard thunder close by and she groaned as rain started to fall on her "Perfect!"

A car drove past her and stopped ahead of her. It was a black 2010 Camaro. She stopped when the passenger door opened. "Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to get in!" Derek yelled from inside.

"You were the one who kicked me out!"

"Get in the car Gaby."

"No I think I'll walk home. It's not that much farther."

"Yeah and you'll catch pneumonia and possibly die."

"Way to look at things half empty."

"Come on Gaby!"

The blonde hesitated for a minute before running towards the car and getting inside. "You know I was always told not to get into cars with strangers," she said shutting the door.

"So why did you?"

Gaby shrugged "I figured if you really wanted to hurt me, you would have done it last night."

"So you know?"

"What that you saved me?" she asked looking at Derek.

Derek scoffed "I didn't save you. I just kept you out of trouble."

He pulled up to her house and she began to get out "News flash, Prince Charming, that's called saving me. Thanks for the ride." Gaby ran inside and watched his car disappear down the road.

After a long hot shower the blonde curled herself up onto her couch and tried to finish reading for her history class, although it didn't take long for her to fall fast asleep against her textbook.

* * *

***CRASH*** Gaby snapped her eyes open when she heard a vase crash behind her. She didn't move from her spot on the couch and looked over at the clock on the T.V. It was two in the morning. Her aunt wouldn't be back until six, she was lying here on the couch, which meant someone was trying to break in. She heard the person move around and silently Gaby sat up to look at the intruder. The blonde sighed with relief as she saw one of her best friends standing there, well the back of him at least. "Oh thank god Scott, you scared the hell out of me," Gaby laughed. The boy did nothing. She noticed his breathing was slow and heavy like he was trying to control something. "Scott? You ok?" the blonde asked her friend.

Slowly she walked up to him and lightly touched his back. Scott whipped around and Gaby stared at him with wide eyes. He had bright yellow eyes, his ears were elongated and slightly pointy, and he had hair from his natural hairline all the way down to his jaw. He flinched back but Gaby was too in shock to understand why, but then her mind caught up with her body and she realized she was screaming. Scott raised his hand only to reveal more hair and claws. She couldn't move, she could see his claws slowly moving towards her, but she couldn't move from her spot.

Out of nowhere a growl sounded behind Gaby causing her to jump and scream again. She felt herself being pulled back. Whoever pulled her back, pulled her too hard and Gaby fell backwards. The person had Scott pinned to the wall and the guy's own claws were coming towards Scott. "NO!" she screamed before he could hurt Scott. The guy stopped. "Let him go please."

"He tried to hurt you," a familiar voice said.

Gaby shook her head "I know Scott, he wouldn't hurt me or anyone for that matter. Please let him go," she pleaded.

The guy turned around to face her and he let Scott go. Scott scurried out, but Gaby didn't notice she was too focused on the guy standing in front of her, Derek Hale. Except it wasn't normal Derek it was something like Scott, but instead of bright yellow eyes he had bright blue eyes…her bright blue eyes to be exact. "Your eyes? Why…why…wh…" she passed out before she could finish her question.

* * *

"_I'm not snow white, but I'm lost inside this forest. I'm not red-riding hood but I think the wolves have got me."_

Gaby hit her alarm clock and gently sat up, but then laid back down. She was so dizzy. "Gaby come on you're going to be late!" her aunt called her.

The blonde pushed herself up and stood up. She ignored the dizziness and got dressed. As soon as she reached for her jacket Gaby began swaying. To steady herself Gaby grabbed her closet door. She looked at the mirror and noticed four deep scratch marks on her upper arm. The blonde looked over at her bed and noticed a lot of blood was on there too. Gaby suddenly realized why she was so dizzy. "Aunt…Aunt Lisa!" she cried out before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

"Aunt…Aunt Lisa!" Lisa heard her niece cry out.

"What is it Gaby?" she responded after putting the toast in the toaster. The older blonde heard a loud thud and ran upstairs to her niece's bedroom. "Gaby?" Lisa quietly opened the door. Lisa gasped in horror as she saw her niece unconscious on the floor "Gaby!" The blonde ran over and saw the four gashes on her arm. Without hesitation she picked up the phone and got an ambulance sent over.

* * *

Stiles pulled up to Scott's house honking his horn loudly. "Geese dude calm down I've had a rough morning," Scott complained getting into the car.

"It's about to get rougher," Stiles responded driving away from Scott's house.

"Aren't you picking up Gaby?" Scott asked pointing the direction of their other best friend.

Stiles shook his head "We have permission to skip first and second period."

"Cool! Why would that make my morning rougher?"

"Gaby passed out this morning she lost a lot of blood. She's in the hospital."

"How?"

Stiles shrugged "When her Aunt Lisa called my dad she said there were four deep scratches on her arm. Like some kind of animal attacked her. She went running last night something could've happened."

Scott nodded "This is Gaby we're talking about I'm sure she's fine. How did she lose so much blood and not even realize it?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how she lost so much blood from cuts on her arms that she passes out from it. The platelets in our body clot our blood so we don't bleed out like that, unless they hit an artery which it didn't." Scott shook his head, but didn't say anything. "You ok?" Stiles asked noticing Scott's quietness.

"I…well besides waking up in the woods this morning I had another issue. I had a dream last night about me attacking Gaby. Derek was there too trying to stop me. I don't know it felt so real."

Stiles laughed "You didn't attack Gaby, Scott. You don't have claws besides Gaby may be tiny, but I know she could kick your ass any day of the week."

Scott joined in "Yeah I know ." Twenty minutes later the two ran into the hospital. "Mom! Mom!" Scott called out looking at the nurse's station.

"Oh Scott sweetie she can't see anyone right now. They're doing a blood transfusion," Melissa McCall said to her son.

"A blood transfusion?" Scott asked.

"Why are they doing a blood transfusion? Did she really lose that much blood?" Stiles asked the brunette nurse.

Melissa sighed "Why don't you two sit down and I'll explain everything to you guys." When the two sat down Melissa pulled a chair in front of them "I don't know if Gaby told you about her disease yet…"

"What?" Scott asked "She has a disease?"

His mother nodded "Gaby has aplastic anemia. Normal anemia patients just have low red blood cells, but Gaby has low red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets. Because of her low number of white blood cells she gets sick a lot. I know you two have noticed this. Due to her low number of platelets she has an increase risk of bruising and hemorrhaging."

"So if she has this disease why is she still doing cheerleading?"

Melissa laughed "This is Gabriella Myers we are talking about she wouldn't let something like this get in the way of doing what she loves. Why do you think she's always a flyer? She can't lift people she's not strong enough."

"Is that why she takes medicine every morning?" Stiles asked.

Melissa nodded "If she takes it everyday she should be fine. Do you remember when the three of you were five? And Gaby left for about six months?" The two boys nodded. "Well she was getting a bone marrow transplant from her mom. Over time Gaby has been producing more and more blood cells causing her to get better, but it didn't completely get rid of her anemia."

"Is she going to die?"

"No, Gaby will just have to be careful. If she doesn't bleed out, then she can live a full life."

"Melissa?" A doctor called out. Melissa turned around "Ms. Myers is awake, will you call her aunt?"

Melissa nodded "Gaby has two visitors who would really like to see her."

The doctor nodded and led the two boys into Gaby's room. Gaby was sitting up reading a book. She wasn't attached to any machines so Scott sat on the opposite side of her "I had the strangest dream last night," she said looking at her hands.

"What was it about?" Scott asked.

Gaby looked up at him "You attacked me, and Derek saved me, but Derek he…he had bright blue eyes like my color. And you had Yellow eyes and claws." Stiles and Scott shared a look of confusion. How did Gaby have the same dream as Scott? "Weird right?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah, strange," Scott answered.

"Gabs we know about…about…" Stiles started.

"Oh," she whispered not looking at either one of them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked rubbing her back.

"So you two wouldn't treat me differently. So I could have some normality in my life. So…So I wouldn't lose you two."

"You will never lose us Gabs," Stiles told the crying girl.

Scott nodded and allowed the blonde to attach herself to him. Stiles scooted closer and continued rubbing her back until the three fell asleep.

* * *

Gaby was released from the hospital around two on Friday. "Please Aunt Lisa. I won't do anything stupid!" Gaby pleaded with her Aunt.

"Gabriella you will not be going to that party. You just got out of the hospital for crying out loud."

"Fine no party, but can Nick still take me out for a birthday dinner and possibly a movie?"

Lisa sighed and nodded her head "Just be careful Gaby."

Gaby smiled and kissed her aunt on the cheek "Always."

The blonde walked up to her room and noticed a vase full of bright blue daisies with a note attached to it.

_Gabriella,_

_Hope you don't mind Daisies. Roses seemed too cliché. _

_Get well soon_

Gaby smiled and bit her lip. How did someone manage to get these up to her room? Her aunt had all the flowers people had dropped off in the living room. She made a mental note to figure out who it was and thank them next time she saw them. Before she could walk over to her closet and pick out an outfit her phone rang. _Stiles_ popped up on the screen. "Hey Stiles," Gaby greeted lying down on her bed.

"Hey, Scott's here too. I need to tell you both something," Stiles answered.

"Yeah no I Stiles I'm great thanks for asking."

"Gabs I'm serious."

"Stiles I'm serious too, but go on."

"Ok so I've been up all night doing research," Stiles started.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked.

"A lot ok it doesn't matter just listen." Gaby laughed and shook her head.

"Does this have something to do with the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked him.

"No they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Wait," Gaby interrupted "Derek Hale? Why him?"

"Look Gaby I get that you have some sort of stupid girl crush on this guy, but I really need to say something."

"I don't have a crush on him. I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a crush on someone," Scott joined in.

"Ok enough, Stiles talk."

"Remember the joke from the other day? It's not a joke anymore," Stiles said.

Gaby snorted out a laugh "You're kidding me right?"

"No Gabs I'm not. The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading…Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Gaby commented "It's a signal. You know when the wolf's alone it howls to signal it's position to the pack. Why is that relevant Stiles?"

"How do you know that Gabs?" Scott asked her.

"Oh because I'm secretly a werewolf…why do you think dumb ass I wanna be a vet. I have to know about all kinds of animals."

"I'm serious Gaby," Stiles told the girl "So if you heard a wolf howling that means others could have been nearby, maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked with fake enthusiasm.

"No werewolves," Stiles replied as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Gaby burst out laughing "Wow you had me there for a while Stiles."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott asked him "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah so I made a good shot."

"No you made an incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes people can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the smell. Not to mention you and Gaby both had the same dream about you attacking her. If both of you had it that means it actually happened."

"You're saying that I attacked my best friend?" Scott asked getting angry.

"Gaby in your dream what did Scott look like?" Stiles asked the blonde.

"He had hair coming down from his hairline to his chin, long pointy ears, bright yellow eyes, and claws on his hands. You had the same dream as me Scott?"

"Look I had a dream that I attacked you, but did I actually hurt you in your dream?"

"No."

"Did Derek stop me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Oh my God," Scott said.

"Hey listen guys I gotta go. Nick is picking me up in an hour and I need to get ready. Bye," Gaby hung up the phone before either of the boys could protest. The blonde quickly dried her eyes and began to get ready for her date. She slid on a red strapless dress and a pair of red heels. Gaby touched up her makeup and grabbed the heart necklace Nick had given to her on their one year. She curled her hair and threw it up in a low side ponytail.

As Gaby took one last look at the flowers she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. Nick gently kissed the back of her shoulder "Who are those from?" he asked.

"Melissa McCall," she answered quickly realizing that Nick would just get upset at the fact that some unknown person put a thing of flowers in his girlfriend's room.

"That was nice of her." Gaby nodded in agreement. "So you ready?" Nick asked grabbing her hand.

Gaby smiled at him "Yeah let's go."

"So are you feeling better?" Nick asked her in the car.

"Much, why didn't you come and visit?"

"I tried Gaby, but they wouldn't let me see you when I was free. Visiting hours suck."

Gaby nodded and looked out the window "So you made first line?"

Nick laughed "Do you even have to ask?"

The blonde laughed too "Course not what was I thinking."

"Must have hit your head too hard babe."

"Yup." Gaby noticed they weren't going to the next town over like she thought. "Uh…Nick I thought we were going out to dinner?"

"Nope I figured you would want to have normal teenage fun for a night."

"I promised my aunt I wouldn't go."

"It's just one party she's never gonna find out. Plus didn't you say she was flying to New York for the weekend?"

"Yeah," Gaby nodded.

"So maybe after the party we can have a little more teenage fun."

"Nick, I just got out of the hospital what about tomorrow night?"

Nick sighed and leaned back "Yeah sure that's fine."

He parked on the side of the street and Gaby grabbed his hands. "Nick look I love you ok? I just want to make sure I'm one hundred percent ok before doing something like that."

Nick leaned forward and kissed her lips "For you? Ok."

Gaby smiled and got out of the car "Let's go!"

Everyone greeted Gaby with a smile and asked how she was. She replied she was fine and quickly moved outside. Nick gave her a bottle of water causing Gaby to look at him questioningly. "Didn't know what kind of medicine they had you on, better safe than sorry."

She smiled and set both drinks down "Come on I wanna dance."

Nick turned her around and pressed her back to him causing Gaby to giggle. The two began grinding like every other teenager out dancing. Gaby felt this need to look up and when she did she caught the eyes of Derek Hale. She felt Nick beginning to kiss her neck, but her eyes stayed locked with Derek's green eyes. Gaby felt like she couldn't look away something was drawing her to him. Out of nowhere a dog barked breaking their eye contact.

Across the pool area Scott observed this exchange. Why was Derek so interested in Gaby? He had saved her from him, he saved her in the woods the night he got bit, and now, while she was grinding with her boyfriend, he had her locked in a staring contest. A dog barked and Derek just looked at it then he made eye contact with Scott. He started to feel strange. Everything was disoriented. Everything was hurting. "Are you ok?" Allison asked him.

"I'll be right back," he answered walking off.

Gaby noticed Scott walk away from Allison looking disoriented. "Hey I have to go make sure Scott's ok."

Nick sighed "Yeah sure whatever."

"Hey don't be like that he's my best friend."

"You always chose them over me."

"No I don't…look I can't do this right now something's wrong with Scott I need to make sure he's ok."

"Look Gaby it's either me or them."

Gaby looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You're really going to make me chose between you and my best friends? The ones who visited me in the hospital or the one who was too busy? Yeah such a tough decision." She walked away leaving him calling her name.

The blonde ran into Katie. "Hey," Katie smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Better, look I just got into a little fight with Nick he's going to end up drinking a lot. Can you make sure he's ok? I have to go find Scott he looked like something was seriously wrong."

"Yeah of course girl, go I'll take care of Nick."

"Thanks," Gaby smiled and ran after Allison who walked passed her. "Allison?" she called out "What's going on?"

The brunette shrugged "I don't know I mean we were dancing then he flinched a couple of times, he looked like he was going to be sick or something. Then he just left me."

"I'm sure I can get us a ride I'm kind of done with this whole party."

"I thought you were here with Nick."

"We got into a little fight."

"Allison, Gabriella," a voice said behind the two girls. They turned around and came face to face with Derek. "I'm a friend of Scott's," he said causing Gaby to raise an eyebrow "My name's Derek. I can give you two a ride if you want."

Allison nodded "Yeah sure. You coming Gaby?"

The blonde nodded and got into the front as Allison climbed into the back. Gaby leaned onto the door trying to get as far away from Derek as possible. She was scared of him. He had turned into a monster with her eye color, and yet she couldn't fight this feeling that she wanted to be closer to him. "Uh Gaby?" Allison asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda need to get out now."

Gaby looked and saw they were parked in front of a house "Oh yeah sure." She allowed Allison to get out of the car.

Allison turned around and looked at Gaby "Do you wanna have a girls night? I know we don't know each other, but you and I both had rough nights tonight."

"Sure," Gaby answered "I'll need to go get my stuff then I'll come back."

Allison smiled "Great I'll get everything ready."

Gaby reluctantly got back into the car. Why she got into the car, she had no idea. "Will you take me back after grabbing my stuff?" she asked timidly.

Derek nodded "Just not yet. There's something that needs to be taken care of."

"You know what I can walk it's not that big of a deal."

"Gaby I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know that. Ok…you…you turned into this…this…"

"Yeah I know. Gaby I'm a werewolf. You're friend Scott he's a werewolf too, he tried to hurt you so I stopped him." He parked right outside of the woods.

"Why?" she asked. He didn't respond instead he just got out of the car. Gaby quickly followed suit "What are you doing?"

"Getting Scott to come here. He'll follow yours and Allison's scent and find you."

He grabbed Allison's jacket and threw Gaby over his shoulders "Hey! Put me down I can walk you know!"

"In those heels? In the woods, at night? Really?"

"Yes really! Now put me down!"

He walked a little farther then said "Fine" and dropped her.

"I meant gently!"

"Just wait here Scott will be here momentarily," Derek told her before walking off.

Gaby huffed and leaned against a tree under Allison's jacket. She heard something land on the ground a few feet away from her. Looking over she noticed it was Scott, but not normal Scott the Scott that had attacked her. Gaby's eyes widened, her heart was racing a million miles per second, and she began backing away. "I…I won't hurt you Gabs," he said.

She ran into another body and she felt him gently push her behind him. Gaby grabbed onto Derek's jacket out of fear. Why was she so scared of Scott? This was her best friend for crying out loud, but she couldn't get the image of him almost attacking her out of her head. "Where is she?" Scott asked.

"She's safe, from you," Derek replied.

He gently pulled out of Gaby's reach and silently ordered her to stay put. Derek tackled Scott to the ground and pinned him to a tree. "What did you do with her?"

"Shh, quiet!" Derek ordered quietly so quietly Gaby could barely hear it "Too late, they're already here. Run!"

Derek turned around ran up to Gaby and scooped her up before running again. An arrow was shot causing a bright light to explode. Gaby looked back and noticed Scott was near the tree the light exploded on. An arrow shot out of nowhere pinning him to the tree. The blonde gasped at his scream and struggled to get out of the werewolf's grasp. "Hey, hey," Derek said putting her down "I'll get him."

She watched as Derek pulled two of the people onto their backs and while the third was looking at them he freed Scott from the tree. Again Gaby was scooped up in Derek's arms and they ran off farther into the woods. Scott collapsed in front of a tree gasping for air. Derek gently set Gaby down but kept her behind him, in case Scott attacked. Scott turned around and the blonde saw he was normal so she ran to his side. "Who were they?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Hunters," Derek answered "The kind who have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us? You mean you, you did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek.

Gaby looked over at Derek in shock. "Is it really that bad Scott?" he asked not looking at Gaby "that you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it," Scott said.

"You will, and you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it." Derek leaned closer to Scott pushing his shoulder against a tree "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now." He turned around and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked Gaby.

Gaby nodded and stood up. "I'm just…"

"You're not really going to go with him?"

"I just need some time to figure things out. You're my best friend and I love you to pieces, but two nights ago really happened and you attacked me. I don't think you did it on your own accord, but he's saved me multiple times and right now I don't feel very safe around you. Just give me some time to get used to this whole thing. Ok?"

"Gaby he was the one who turned me into this?"

"Where's your proof? A hunch?"

"He didn't deny it when I accused him."

"But he didn't own up to it either. I'm sorry I'll see you at school on Monday." Gaby walked away wiping the tears that were running down her face. She stumbled and nearly fell but was caught. The blonde felt herself being picked up and she didn't even protest knowing exactly who it was.

Derek parked his car outside of Gaby's house. Her aunt's car was gone and Gaby knew she was already on a plane to New York. "Do you want to come inside for a little bit?" she asked him "just while I pack my stuff?"

"Sure," he said getting out of the Camaro.

Gaby unlocked the door and allowed him inside. "Do you want something to drink or…"

"No I'm good."

"Ok I'm just going to go pack my things."

He nodded and walked around the house. There were many flowers everywhere from her recent trip to the hospital. The hallways were filled with pictures. Some were with Gaby and her aunt others were with her, Scott, and Stiles, and most were just with her. He noticed, though, that there weren't any pictures of her parents anywhere. He stopped at the most recent picture and it was Gaby in a Beacon Hills High school Cheerleading uniform and her blonde hair was up in a high ponytail with a big bow on top of her head. "That was last year," Gaby said dropping her bags next to the door. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a cheer jacket over it. "The one next to it Scott, Stiles, and I had this idea that for Christmas we would give our parents pictures of the three of us. Stiles' dad, Scott's mom, and my aunt all loved them. I took two framed ones and put them next to my parents' graves."

Derek turned towards the small blonde "How did they die?"

"Car accident. Someone swerved into our lane and both my parents died. I almost died too I lost a lot of blood and it was hard for them to stop the bleeding, but I survived somehow."

"I'm sorry."

"You should know better than anyone I don't like people saying sorry for my parents' deaths."

Derek nodded understanding "You ready to go?"

Gaby nodded and allowed Derek to take her to Allison's house. She rung the doorbell and watched as Derek drove off. The door opened and a man with blue eyes and medium brown hair opened the door. "Uh…hi," Gaby said.

"You must be Gabriella. Allison is expecting you. Allison!" the man called.

"Yeah I'm Gabriella, please call me Gaby."

"I'm Chris Argent, Allison's dad."

Allison came bounding down the stairs "Hey you ready?"

Gaby nodded. Mr. Argent allowed the petite blonde through and the two girls walked up to Allison's room. "Sorry about my dad," she said plopping on the bed.

"Oh no it's nothing. He's fine," Gaby assured the brunette.

"So what do you wanna do?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, sappy chick-flicks, make-overs, gossiping the whole deal," Gaby laughed.

Allison joined in "You know I think we're going to be really good friends."

The blonde smiled "I hope so. I don't have that many girlfriends."

"How many do you have?"

"One really good one, Uh…Katie she's on the cheer squad with me."

"Oh yeah I've met her, she seems really nice."

"She's great," Gaby nodded.

Nothing was said between the two girls for a while. "I've got an idea," Allison said causing Gaby to jump at her voice. "I bought several things of cookie dough and cake batter along with all the ingredients let's just bake."

Gaby laughed "I haven't done that since…since my mom died."

"We…we don't have to," Allison said quickly.

Gaby smiled and shook her head "No let's, it sounds like fun."

Allison smiled and dragged Gaby down to the kitchen. Five minutes later the girls were laughing and trying to mix cake batter. "Girls," Mr. Argent said coming into the kitchen. Both girls turned and looked at him. "We're going out behave, and try not to make too big of mess," he smiled causing the two girls to giggle and go back to their baking.

Gaby looked over at Allison and smiled. She could see why Scott was into her. Allison was smart, funny, and pretty. "What?" Allison asked noticing Gaby looking at her.

The blonde shook her head. "I think we're going to be really good friends," she said repeating Allison's words from earlier.

Allison smiled at her "Me too."

* * *

The song was Wonderland by Natalia Kills.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for all follows and favorites. Big thank you to The-Darkened Abyss for your review.

I only own Gaby, Nick, and Katie. Enjoy!

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 3

_ Gaby opened her eyes and noticed she was in the Hale house. She began looking for him. Derek always seemed to appear around this house so she knew he was around here somewhere. The blonde walked up the stairs and opened a door. She saw a perfectly in tact bedroom. Dark blue sheets lay on the bed and the walls were just a plain cream color but had posters of cars and movies decorating it. Turning around she came face to face with Derek. "You scared me," she said putting her hand over her wildly beating heart._

_ He smirked "Sorry."_

_ "I'm sure you are. Was this your bedroom?" she asked._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Ok I get it you don't want to talk," Gaby said walking towards the bed and sitting down._

_ "No you're right I don't," Derek said closing the distance between the two of them. Gaby was a bit shocked from the kiss but responded back. He licked her bottom lip and Gaby opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. She felt like she was in heaven, even Nick's kisses weren't as good as Derek's. Gaby felt herself being pushed back slightly so she was lying on the bed. Derek broke the kiss from her lips and began kissing her neck. She tangled her hands in his hair and brought him back to her lips. She felt him grab the bottom of her shirt and Gaby broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it off. As he threw it to the floor Gaby grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off as well._

_ When his shirt came off he wasn't the Derek she had just been kissing. His face was transformed into a werewolf. He growled at her and Gaby scrambled backwards off the bed. Scott threw opened the door and stood next to Derek wolfed out as well. The two shared a look and they both lunged at her causing her to scream._

Gaby sat straight up in bed gasping for air. Her blonde hair was matted to her face from sweat. She put her hand over her heart to try and calm it down. Gaby jumped when she heard her window slam shut. The blonde walked over to her window to look and see if anything was there. There was nothing in her line of vision shaking her head she went back to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Gaby felt someone shake her. "Gabs, come on we have to go to school," Stiles said.

"No," Gaby whined before rolling onto her stomach. She heard Stiles sigh then ten seconds later her head was being hit with a pillow. "Hey stop assaulting my head with pillows!" she screamed at him.

"Well if you got up the first time I wouldn't have to do it.

She got up and glared at him "You're being rude!"

"I know now get your little blonde self up because we have…_SCHOOL_!"

"Your sarcasm has improved since we became friends."

Stiles laughed and noticed something on her window. "What's this?" he asked the blonde girl.

The girl walked over and looked at the design on her window. It was a spiral drawn in a red substance "I don't know."

"Do you think its blood?"

Gaby looked at her friend "I…" she went to touch it when she noticed her fingers. Her nails were painted a bright red much like the substance used to make the spiral. "I think it's my nail polish."

"You decided to paint a spiral on your window last night?"

The blonde shook her head "Stiles, I didn't paint this. Besides the spiral is painted on the outside of my window."

"Why would someone paint a spiral on your window?"

Gaby shrugged "I have no idea. I'm going to go take a shower why don't you fix breakfast."

Stiles nodded and started grabbing the frozen waffles out of the freezer while Gaby ran to her bathroom. After taking a quick shower she went to her room and pulled on a rose strapless top with a black skirt that ended about mid thigh. A black crop jacket with rose pink seams, a rhinestone necklace that said love, and a rhinestone bow ring. She curled her blonde hair into loose curls and quickly did her make-up. To finish off the look she grabbed a pair of rose heels that had silver studs on them.

She gathered her books on her bookshelf that was right next to her window. Something caught her eye; the blonde bent down and picked up an empty bottle of red nail polish. The same nail polish she used on her nails the night before, and the same nail polish she just bought the day before. Shaking her head, Gaby grabbed her backpack and ran down to meet with Stiles. He was already eating when she got down to the kitchen. Stiles motioned to a plate next to his, which contained a waffle and some fruit.

Gaby smiled and quickly ate her breakfast. After she was finished the two of them went to school. "So are you taking your driver's test soon?" Stiles asked as they were heading into the school.

Gaby nodded "Hopefully this Friday, assuming nothing else happens."

He nodded and the two walked in and saw Scott. Gaby sighed and stopped where she was. She wasn't sure she could handle being around Scott yet. He still scared her. "Gaby you're going to have to face him eventually," Stiles said walking towards him.

Gaby said nothing, but walked the other way towards her locker. She really did love Scott and she would be there to support him…in time. "Hey babe," Nick called out walking towards her. She hadn't heard from him all weekend, but they just needed some space.

Gaby smiled at him "Hey."

"Look I'm sorry for the way I acted Friday. It was stupid of me trying to make you choose between your friends and me. I'm sorry." He leaned in and gently kissed her. She responded back instantly. "You wanna ditch the first couple of periods? I have a doctor's appointment and don't have to be back until lunch."

Gaby bit her lip "I'd love to, but I have an English test. I'm sorry."

Nick sighed and nodded "Ok I'll see you later, babe."

Gaby sighed. Things were becoming harder and harder with Nick, and this whole thing with Scott was making everything worse. She shut her locker and walked into her English class.

* * *

"Hey," Gaby greeted Katie while quickly changing into her practice clothes.

"How do you think the English test went?" Katie asked while tying her shoes.

"Not bad actually, but I did spend a couple hours studying for that test. What about you?"

Katie nodded "Yeah me too. I felt pretty good about that test too."

"Good."

"Alright girls, let's go!" Their coach called out. Hannah West had been the cheer coach for the last ten years; she had mousy brown hair and soft grey eyes. She was older which was evident from the slight wrinkles on her face, but she was overall a nice person. Gaby quickly joined up with the other girls when Coach West called out "Ten laps around the lacrosse field while the boys are still changing. Gaby, pull up the rear don't let anyone fall behind you. We do these as a team, understood."

"Yes Coach," they groaned. All the varsity cheerleaders began doing their laps. When Gaby was on her last one she saw the boys starting to file out of the locker room. She heard several wolf whistles as they ran past them.

"Damn Gaby who knew you looked so great in those shorts!" Stiles joked.

"Haha Stiles so funny," Gaby said before looking to see if her coach was watching. Currently West was looking at her clipboard so the blonde took this time to turn around and flip off her friend causing everyone to laugh. She quickly blew a kiss at Nick and finished her lap.

After a ten-minute stretch the girls ran through their dance for the pep assembly on Friday for the first lacrosse game. They ran through it twice and their coach released them for individual practice, meaning they had to stay until practice was over and work on the routine themselves, ask questions, and help each other out. It was supposed to be a team building exercise, but most of the time the girls just fought.

Gaby looked over when she heard the lacrosse coach say "McCall, hey McCall." Sure enough Scott was lying on his back and the coach was standing over him. She noticed he was bent over when he got up and his breathing was heavier. Scott ran over back to the line as the coach yelled "McCall's gonna do it again. McCall's gonna do it again."

All of the other cheerleaders stood by the bleachers and waited to see how it unfolded. The whistle blew and they watched as Scott started running towards Jackson. Time seemed to slow down and Gaby felt herself holding her breath. She watched as Scott rammed into Jackson. Both Scott and Jackson fell to the ground, the latter holding onto his shoulder in pain. Scott was on his knees breathing heavily. All of the cheerleaders and lacrosse players ran towards Jackson, but Gaby stayed still her eyes were focused on Scott and Stiles. She watched them run towards the school and without thinking followed them. Gaby felt a pair of eyes watching her so she whipped her head towards the woods and noticed Derek standing there.

Derek noticing he had Gaby's attention he shook his head. He knew she would run to try and help Scott, but more than likely he'd end up killing her, and that, Derek wouldn't let happen. He watched her hesitate, looking between her retreating friends, the injured lacrosse player, and finally him. She shook her head at him and ran towards Scott and Stiles.

Gaby ran into the boys' locker room "Scott? Stiles?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Scott yelled and Stiles backed away.

Gaby gasped as a roar was heard underneath it. Scott whipped his head towards the blonde girl and began advancing towards her. Gaby could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest "Scott," she said quietly trying to calm him down "You don't want to do this."

He growled at her and backed her into something. Another growl was heard behind Gaby causing Scott to flinch back. Scott turned around right as Stiles pulled the fire extinguisher on him. Gaby felt herself being pulled into someone's arms and the person ran out of the locker room. The person ran deep into the woods before setting her down. "I warned you not to go in there," Derek shouted at Gaby.

"Damn it Derek! He's my best friend what was I suppose to do?" The small blonde shouted back.

"You were supposed to stay safe away from him. He could kill you in a heartbeat."

Gaby looked down and took a deep breath calming herself "Why does he always go after me? Why not Stiles?"

"You're smaller, easier prey."

"I have a better question why do you always save me?"

"Why do you get yourself into situations that force me to save you?"

Gaby shrugged and started walking back towards the school "Apparently it's a natural talent of mine."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have school," the blonde replied without looking at him.

"You're going back to check on Scott aren't you?"

Gaby shrugged "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"I won't save you this time!"

The blonde girl laughed "We'll see about that Prince Charming."

Gaby finished hiking through the woods and noticed people were still surrounding Jackson, so she quickly made her way back into the boys' locker room. "Where's Gaby?" she heard Scott ask.

"I don't know," Stiles replied "She was here then you attacked her again…I think Derek was here too."

"Why is he so interested in her?"

"Maybe because you keep trying to attack her?" Stiles suggested.

"No there has to be something else…he saved her before I turned. You know the night I got bitten."

"Well let's face it Gaby's not ugly. She's probably one of the prettiest girls in this town, maybe Derek thinks so too."

"Maybe," Scott sighed.

Gaby used this opportunity to make herself known. She peeked her blonde head into the locker room "Is it safe to come in?"

Scott looked up at her and instantly guilt washed over his features "Gabs I'm so…"

Gaby held up her hand "It's fine, Scott. It's one of your instincts that you just need to control."

"So you're ok with this?"

"What getting attacked almost everyday? Absolutely not…but I want to help you control it."

Scott stood up and hugged the small blonde "Thank you Gabs."

"Any time. Now let's go we have Economics to get to shortly."

* * *

Later that night Gaby threw her backpack onto her floor and went to start her math assignment. She heard a beeping coming from her computer. Gaby clicked on the accept Skype chat and saw Stiles pop up on the screen "Hey Stiles," she greeted opening her textbook.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Uh, the math homework I missed," Gaby responded without looking up.

"Oh ok, so Jackson has a separated shoulder."

"Yeah well, he deserves it…He's a complete ass."

"True, so whatcha up to later?"

"Sleeping. I haven't gotten much sleep recently."

"Yeah, you ok to be by yourself again?"

"I'll be fine I just…" Gaby was interrupted by her phone ringing. Brooklyn, the captain of the cheer squad, was calling her. "Hey Stiles I gotta go, Brooklyn is calling me so I have to take it."

"Not a problem text me later."

"Will do," she replied before signing off. The blonde answered her phone "Hello?"

"Hey chicky, how are you?" Brooklyn replied.

"Oh I'm good, what about you?"

"Well I'm not doing so well."

"Why what's wrong?"

"So I heard some news that I think you should know."

"Ok…" Gaby said encouraging the other girl to continue.

"So you know how you and Nick got into a huge fight on Friday at the party?"

"Yeah."

"Well he started drinking and tried to drive home, but Katie stopped him."

"I told her to watch out for him knowing he would be drinking a lot."

"Well she drove him home and according to Molly, who is close to Katie as well, she said that Katie slept with Nick."

"Wait what?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah she slept with him."

"Why am I being told this now?" she asked calmly not trying to show her anger.

"Because Kristen and Molly saw them walking into that Italian restaurant you like so much tonight. Molly told Kristen what Katie told her, and Kristen called me, so I told you. I thought you should know."

Gaby sighed "Thanks Brooklyn I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow at practice?"

"Sure thing chicky. I just told you this because no one else would have told you."

"I know, thanks Lyn." She hung up the phone and dialed Stiles' number.

"Hey Gabs what's up?"

"How would you and Scott like to kick Nick's ass?" she asked gathering her purse.

"Uh…we'd lose why?"

"I think he's cheating on me with Katie."

"Oh my god Gabs I…"

"Don't say your sorry," Gaby interrupted him "Just get werewolf boy and your hyperactive ass over here as fast as you can so I can see this for myself."

"Yup leaving now be there in five minutes."

Sure enough Stiles honked his horn and Gaby ran out and hopped in the back. "Go to the little slice of Italy place on the square," she ordered as he drove off.

The three didn't say anything until they got to the restaurant. "Isn't that Nick's car?" Scott pointed out the red convertible parked in the front.

"Yup," Gaby said getting out.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked following her.

"Wait for him to come out. This is where I'll need you Scott I need you to listen in and if he's alone I'll say I was meeting the two of you here then you guys come out. If he's with Katie, just let me handle it."

Scott nodded and the two boys watched Gaby lean on the hood of her boyfriend's car. Five minutes later Gaby heard the door open and the familiar laugh of her boyfriend and her best friend came from the entrance. The blonde felt her heart shatter and she stared at the two of them. It took them a minute but the other two finally noticed her. The three stared at each other and Gaby just nodded. She walked back towards Stiles' jeep ignoring her boyfriend and best friend calling her name. "Do you wanna go back home?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," the girl responded trying not to cry.

"Do you wanna be alone?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

Stiles came up to her house and allowed the girl out "Gabs call us if you need anything."

Gaby nodded and walked into her house. She looked at her pictures of her and Nick and her and Katie before grabbing them and throwing them into the garbage. All of the tears she had been holding in were now streaming down her face. "Gaby," someone whispered softly but she paid no mind and just kept throwing things. "Gabs," the guy said grabbing her hands. She turned and sobbed into his chest.

Scott gently rubbed her back and tried to comfort her "I heard glass breaking and you crying."

"Of course I'm crying and throwing things!" Gaby screamed "Nick cheated on me. The bastard cheated on me with my best friend!"

She took the final picture of her and Katie and chucked it at the wall. The picture frame shattered on impact. Gaby fell to her knees and just began sobbing. Scott picked her up and set her down on her bed. The blonde rolled over and cried into her pillow. She felt weight being added to the bed and looked up at her friend. Scott was putting clothes into a bag. "Do you have practice tomorrow?" he asked.

Gaby nodded and he threw in her practice clothes along with her cheerleading uniform she had to where to school the next day. She threw her curling iron in the bag and nodded to Scott.

"We'll have to walk to my house…Stiles thought he dropped me off."

The blonde nodded "Or you can carry me."

Scott laughed "All the way to my house? Are you nuts?"

She shrugged "It was worth a shot."

Scott threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. The blonde wrapped an arm around his waist and the two began walking towards Scott's house. "Did I ever apologize for avoiding you?" Gaby asked him.

"No but you don't need to I get it."

"Scott that was me being an awful friend. Best friends stick by each other no matter what."

"Gaby I nearly killed you twice since I've turned. That is being an awful friend."

"Alright I will give you that one."

Scott laughed at her then sighed "Allison's father was one of the guys who shot the arrows at me."

Gaby stopped walking and watched as Scott continued "Her father?"

"Her father is a werewolf hunter."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she…"

"I have no idea."

The two finally reach his house and walked up to his room. Scott gently set her bag down and flopped down onto his bed. Gaby sat on his bed leaning against the headboard finishing the math assignment that was almost forgotten. A knock at the door caused both teens to look up. Mrs. McCall stood there watching them "Hey, late shift again for me. Gaby, are you staying over here?"

"If that's ok with you? My aunt is still out of town…"

Melissa held up her hand "Say no more you are always welcome here." Gaby smiled and thanked her. Melissa looked over at Scott "I am taking Saturday off to see your first game."

"No mom you can't," Scott said.

"Oh no, I can and I will," Melissa responded walking over to the bed. "Come on one shift isn't going to break us…completely. Hey what's wrong with your eyes?" Gaby and Scott looked up at her wide-eyed. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

The two visibly relaxed. "Oh uh it's nothing," Scott responded, "I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else?"

"Homework," Scott told her.

"I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Melissa asked him.

"Right now?" he asked.

Gaby bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and lightly kicked Scott to shut him up. "Right now?" Melissa asked raising her eyebrows "I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" Scott retorted.

Gaby raised an eyebrow and smirked at Melissa waiting for her answer. Melissa looked between the two teens and backed out of the room "Get some sleep, both of you. We don't need you back in the hospital Gabriella," she answered avoiding the question.

"Will do Mama McCall, and when you come back I want to here all about your druggie days," Gaby shouted back giggling.

"Wasn't a druggie!"

"That's what they all say," Scott and Gaby shouted causing them to laugh.

Scott's laptop buzzed causing the two teens to walk over to it. Stiles popped up shooting a laser gun at them. "I thought I _accidently_ ran over that when I was trying to drive your jeep," Gaby told him.

"Yeah well I had another one…Gabs what are you doing at Scott's house?" Stiles asked her.

"My mom found out that her aunt was away so she offered to let Gaby stay here for a night or two," Scott answered when Gaby hesitated.

Gaby nodded "I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"

Scott shook his head and let Gaby leave. "Why is she really there?" Stiles asked when he knew the blonde was out of the room.

"She was throwing picture frames and crying. I wasn't going to let Gaby deal with this on her own."

"This is Gaby, Scott. She's a tough girl…"

"Yeah I know, but as her best friends it's our job to look out for her."

"Yeah…did you hear about the window this morning?"

"Window? What window?"

"Gaby's…She had something drawn onto her window with a brand new bottle of nail polish from the outside."

"What?"

"Someone broke into her house grabbed her nail polish and painted a design on the outside of her window."

"Why?"

"I have no clue."

"What was it?"

"I don't remember a circle or something like that…anyway let's get onto something a little less depressing…Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?" Scott asked him.

"Because he's a tool."

"Well is he going to play?"

"Well they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott sighs and was about to tell his friend something when he noticed the confused look on Stiles' face "What?"

Stiles looked at him then he typed out **It looks like** but Scott's computer froze before the rest of the sentence could finish. Scott hit it a couple of times trying to get it to start "What? It looks like what?" the computer unfroze and **someone's behind you** popped onto the screen.

Scott enlarged his own image and noticed a man standing behind him. Derek grabbed Scott by his collar and threw him against the wall "I saw you on the field."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked him.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunter's after us, it's everyone."

"But they didn't see anything. I swear!"

"And they won't, because if you even try to play that game on Saturday. I'm going to kill you myself." He let Scott go and moved towards the window. Before jumping out he looked at Scott and Stiles "What symbol was on her window?"

"What?"

"What symbol?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Scott asked him.

"I need to know if she's in danger."

"You need to stay away from her!"

"I'm trying to keep her safe."

"From what? You?"

"No from something much more worse than me or you."

"What's worse than you?"

"Forget it," he said jumping out the window.

Gaby stood outside Scott's door and listened to the whole conversation. Without thinking she ran outside knowing Scott was distracted at the moment. "Derek?" she called knowing he would hear her.

Derek stepped out from the shadows and looked at her. He slowly walked towards her and took in her appearance. She had red puffy eyes, which indicated that she had been crying not too long ago. He noticed she had a bandaged hand as well. Derek gently grabbed it "What happened?"

Gaby pulled her hand away from him "It's a really long story."

"Why were you throwing picture frames?"

"I was getting rid of pictures."

"Pictures of who?"

"Katie and Nick."

"Why?"

"Nick cheated on me with her, but that's not what I wanted to tell you," he looked at her and said nothing. Gaby took that as a sign to continue. "I have to ask you something. If I tell you what the sign means will…will you tell me what it means? You seem to know a lot about this stuff and I…"

"Gaby," he said cutting her off.

Gaby nodded "A spiral."

"What?" he asked her.

"The symbol was a spiral. Is that bad?" Derek sighed and walked off. "Derek is that bad?" He didn't answer her and just kept walking. Gaby started to cry for the second time that night. " Derek, please answer me, am I in danger?"

Derek stopped and looked at the blonde "I will not let anything happen to you."

Gaby sniffled "So it is something bad. I am in danger, aren't I?" He motioned to the front door. Gaby nodded and walked into the McCall household for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Here's chapter four! Huge thanks to Pokemonrul432, enimzajlove13, and The-Darkened Abyss for your wonderful reviews. I'm happy you all are liking the story and thanks for those who favored and followed.

Note: I only own Gaby, Nick, and Katie

Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Chapter 4

Gaby gently fixed her cheer bow and got out of her car. She knew Nick would be by her locker waiting to make some lame excuse, but she wasn't going to let that happen. Gaby opened the doors and watched as Nick excused himself from one of his lacrosse friends. "Gaby, you look…" he started.

"Oh save it Nick," the blonde rolled her eyes and walked towards her locker. She knew a few people were watching the scene with interest.

"Gaby please, baby just…"

"Don't! Don't you dare call me baby after what you did. How dare you cheat on me with my best friend and then act like nothing happened."

"Gaby I can explain."

"And I'm sure it'll be a well rehearsed lie. Now, I have better things to do then to listen to whatever stupid excuse is going to fall out of your mouth. I do, however, want to tell you one thing _darling_…we are so over. Have fun with your new bed buddy."

Gaby shut her locker and walked away. "Yeah well…we're over don't come crying to me when your lonely!" he shouted down the hallway.

"Don't need to, there's always other guys," Gaby responded not looking back.

She heard whispers starting and Nick saying "What?"

Gaby smirked and continued walking towards chemistry. She slipped into the classroom right before the tardy bell rang. "Glad you could join us Miss Myers," Mr. Harris said watching the blonde retreat towards her seat.

She smiled sickly sweet at her teacher and responded "Glad you could welcome me so warmly Mr. Harris."

Gaby noticed Scott wasn't next to her, in fact he was partnered with some guy named Jake in front of her and Stiles was across the room partnered with Danny. Her new lab partner snorted. "As you can see some people have been rearranged. Myers you will not be working with either Stilinski or McCall," Harris said noticing Gaby's confused look "Maybe this way they'll learn how to do the exercises on their own. Now today, do exercises 15-25 due at the end of class."

The blonde turned to her new lab partner "Hi, I'm Gabriella Myers." She stuck out her hand waiting for the guy to respond.

He had dark brown almost black hair with bright blue eyes. He had a lacrosse stick on his bag like all the other players and he had a camera. "Yeah I know…we've had a class together since like the 5th grade," the guy said.

Gaby bit her lip and blushed from embarrassment "Yeah sorry about that I knew I recognized you from somewhere, I just wasn't sure where."

The guy laughed "It's cool…I'm Matt by the way."

"Well nice to officially meet you Matt. So let's get started on this assignment shall we?"

"Yeah sure."

Matt wasn't too terrible for a partner. He seemed nice enough and was certainly smart so the two could get assignments done quickly. The two got their assignment done with ten minutes of class to spare. He began asking her questions trying to get to know her, and she answered each question followed by one of her own. "So you're on the lacrosse team?" she asked nodding towards his stick.

"Yeah, I don't really get that much field time. I'm more of a benchwarmer."

"Benchwarmer…ugh I hate that word."

"What would you call it?" Matt laughed.

"Hmm…substitute?"

"Oh yeah you're right that's so much better," the blue eyed kid responded sarcastically.

"Hey there Mr. sarcasm I think it is," Gaby shrugged.

"So you're a cheerleader?"

"No I just like wearing the uniform. It makes me feel good about myself."

"And who's sarcastic now?" he asked causing Gaby to laugh.

The bell rang releasing the class "Well I'll see you at the game tomorrow, Matt!" Gaby called out walking away.

The blonde heard a goodbye from him and walked towards her locker after grabbing her history things she started looking for Stiles and Scott. She found the two of them near the trophy case just standing there. "Hey," she smiled at her friends.

"SHH…" they said simultaneously.

"What?"

Stiles pointed over to his dad "Scott's trying to hear them."

"And I can't if you two are talking." It was silent for a few seconds then he said "Curfew because of the body."

"Unbelievable," Stiles said "My dad's looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, stalking Gaby."

"HEY! Derek is not stalking me…and he didn't kill that girl."

"Really, and how do you know this? Do you have proof?"

Gaby stayed silent. "Well we can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek," Scott told them.

"I can do something."

"Like what?" Gaby asked.

"Find the other half of the body."

He walked away and Scott yelled "Are you kidding?" he looked over at Gaby "he's kidding right?"

"I have no idea," Gaby shrugged "Well I have history see you later."

She walked off to her class and noticed Lydia standing by the doorway "Gaby!" she said sounding happy, which was very odd for her.

"Lydia…hi?"

"Hey so I heard about you and Nick, such a tragic ending to a relationship."

"Yeah…I guess, please get to the point."

"I was wondering why the two of you broke up?"

Gaby sighed "Lydia stop playing the dumb pretty girl act ok. You know why we broke up, everyone knows why we broke up. So just give it a rest and leave me alone because whatever you have to say I'm sure it's cruel and shallow."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Gaby "Well at least my boyfriend doesn't stray from me…I know how to please him."

Gaby clinched her jaw and walked into AP world history deciding to avoid Lydia for as long as humanly possible. She quickly took the seat next to Allison and sighed. "So Lydia's being so nice, she's introducing me to all the Lacrosse players," Allison told her smiling.

"That's great Alli I'm happy your meeting new people," Gaby sighed opening up her notebook.

"You ok?"

"Peachy."

"Gabs what's wrong?"

"Well while Lydia's being super friend to you, she's being queen bitch to me. She rubbed it in my face why Nick and I broke up."

"Lydia?" Allison asked shocked.

"Yes, Lydia. She hates me for some unknown reason and makes my life hell whenever she can…sorry I mean I know she's your friend…"

"But so are you. I'm sorry Gaby. I'll talk to her and see what her problem is."

Gaby shook her head "You don't need to do that."

"I want to. I really like the two of you and you guys seem like you would be friends."

"We were at one point."

"Really? What happened?"

"Ok Class," Mr. Kesler said walking into the room "Today we'll be discussing the Peloponnesian war fought between who…Miss Myers?"

"The Athenians and the Spartans," Gaby answered looking at the teacher.

Mr. Kesler nodded and turned towards the board. Gaby pulled out her phone and texted Allison _Discuss over something sweet after school? I'm in desperate need of girl talk._

A minute later Allison responded _of course meet in the parking lot after your pep assembly?_

Gaby responded yes and paid attention during the rest of the lecture. After the final bell rang Gaby turned towards Allison "So my pep assembly is thirty minutes long and then we have a quick meeting afterwards. Sure you wanna wait? I could just come get you afterwards."

"No that's fine I'll just be in the library. Already told my dad I was hanging out with you so just text me when you're done," the brunette said walking towards the gym with other students.

Gaby walked into the girl's locker room and almost immediately everyone stopped talking. "Damn guys I know I'm such an interesting topic to talk about, but don't stop on my account," Gaby said walking towards her cheer locker.

"Gaby I…" Katie started but stopped when Gaby held up her hand.

"If I didn't want to hear Nick's dumb ass excuses what makes you think I want you hear yours?"

"You don't understand…"

"Oh no I understand perfectly," Gaby finished fixing her uniform "I just don't care." She turned on her heels and walked out with the rest of the girls to the gym. Putting on her carefree smile Gaby went through the pep assembly flawlessly while avoiding Katie and Nick the entire time. The cheerleaders gathered in the girls' locker room after, awaiting instructions from coach West.

"Alright ladies listen up. A few of you will not be cheering at the game due to injury or grades. If it is an injury I need a doctor's note for the next practice so you can cheer in the next game, grade people; you will be benched until grades are up. So there are six of you Myers, Kelly, Spencer, Johnson, Flynn, and Long. Myers and Kelly stay back I need to talk to you two the rest of you may go."

"Coach West," Gaby called out "I don't understand what I did wrong?"

"Gaby you and Rebecca were injured last week."

"But I just rolled my ankle," Rebecca said sitting next to Gaby.

"I know, but you are being scouted in a couple of weeks for college cheer I need you in your best condition for that" West said holding out her hand "and Gaby has been out of the hospital for a week, so that's why I'm having you two split the game. One starts it, one ends it I'll let you guys choose and then the next game you both can be in it full time." Hannah West nodded her head and walked out of the room leaving the two girls to hash it out.

"Since you're the senior I'll let you choose," Gaby said to Rebecca.

"Thanks Gaby, I think I'll start it if that's alright with you?"

Gaby nodded "That's fine with me I'm not a big fan of pre-game anyway."

Rebecca laughed "Thanks Gaby, I'll see you tomorrow."

Gaby waved and gathered her stuff. She texted Allison and met her by her locker. "Ok so why don't you follow me to my house, I'll drop off my car, and we'll go from there," Allison told the blonde as they walked out to the parking lot.

Gaby nodded and followed the brunette to her house. After everything was settled the two went to a small ice cream shop downtown. "So you and Lydia used to be friends?" Allison asked sitting down across from her.

"Yup, we used to be extremely close."

"What happened?"

The blonde shrugged "I guess part of the reason is that we just grew apart. The other part was when my parents died I kinda fell off the face of the earth for a while. I mean I was depressed. I didn't talk to anyone it was bad. I didn't even talk to Scott and Stiles and we were as close as we are now. Well I guess one day I decided that my parents wouldn't want me to mope around and mourn them forever so I just stopped being sad, but the damage was already done. I had shut so many people out of my life a lot of them gave up on me. Lydia was one of them. I don't blame her I just wished she'd stuck around, you know?"

"What about Scott and Stiles?"

Gaby smiled "They will forever be my best friends. The two of them waited until I was ready and when I was they picked up right where we left off, as if my parents never died. I don't know why they stuck by me, but I'm so glad they did. You don't find friends like that everyday."

"You're thinking of Katie?"

"It seems I have issues keeping girls as my friends."

Allison smiled "Well you have me, and maybe you and Lydia can hash things out. Let's face it, the two of you already run our grade, together you guys would be unstoppable."

Gaby laughed "I suppose you're right."

"Let's plan a girls night again with the three of us," the brunette suggested.

"Allison, I don't think that's…"

"It'll be fun. Please?"

"Ugh! Alright!"

Allison laughed "It won't be that bad I promise."

Gaby looked at her watch "hey it's getting kinda late and you have to be home soon."

"Ok let's go."

As soon as Gaby dropped Allison off she got a call from Stiles "Hey we're gonna come pick you up in like five minutes."

"Umm…ok why?"

"Just trust us ok?"

"Alright fine, but you owe me pizza."

"Deal."

The call was disconnected and Gaby threw her cell down into the seat next to her. She sighed as she pulled into her driveway when she saw Stiles and Scott already there. Without a word Gaby hopped into the back and waited for an explanation. "So what are we doing?" she finally asked as they entered the woods.

"We're getting Derek for the murder. There was a body that matched the scent of the Jane Doe's legs that were found," Scott explained.

"He actually murdered her?"

"Yeah sorry Gaby your psychopathic stalker boyfriend is now a murder as well," Stiles retorted.

"Ok first of all, not my boyfriend. Second of all, he's not a stalker."

"Maybe, but he is a murderer now."

Gaby leaned back and sighed. "Sorry Gabs, but it's probably for the best," Scott told her.

The blonde shrugged "Until I see proof I'm not believing it."

They waited until Derek's car left before pulling into the covered driveway. Scott helped Gaby get out while Stiles grabbed the equipment. Before Stiles could tell her what she was doing she grabbed the flashlight "I'll keep watch. I'm not digging up anything."

The two boys nodded and started digging. "Something's different," Scott said.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with."

The two boys continued digging for a half an hour "This is taking too long," Gaby said looking around.

"Well you could help us," Stiles retorted.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked.

"Well then we get the hell outta here."

Gaby rolled her eyes "great plan Stiles."

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked ignoring Gaby.

"I have a plan for that," Stiles shrugged.

Stiles didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Stiles what's your plan?" Scott asked him.

"Oh," he answered "You run one way, I run the other, and Gaby stays behind to distract him so we can get away."

"WHAT? Why me?" Gaby asked.

"Because he won't hurt you."

"You're the one who told me he was a psychopathic stalker slash murderer, and now you want me to be alone with him?"

"He won't hurt you."

"And how would you suggest I distract him?"

"I don't know…kiss him?"

"Kiss him? That's how I distract him, I seduce him?"

"Hey if it works."

"How about this idea I tell him it was your idea, I was dragged along with the promise of a pizza, and you're the one who gets hurt."

"Uh guys," Scott said "Can we focus so we can get this done faster?"

Stiles turned back and continued digging until he hit something. "Wait, stop, stop, stop," he told Scott. They threw their shovels aside and dug around until they came across a bag tied up.

"Hurry," Scott told him.

"Yeah I'm trying but did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" They slowly untied the string and lifted up the cloth. Gaby screamed at the wolf half in the ground. "What the hell is that?" Stiles screamed.

"It's a wolf," Scott answered.

"Yeah I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood as in human blood?"

Scott shrugged "I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make sense."

"So Derek's not a murderer great glad we cleared that up, now can we go that wolf half is freaking me out," Gaby said.

"Yeah," Stiles answered "Help me cover this up."

He stopped and looked at the flower. "What's wrong?" Scott asked him.

"You see that flower?"

"What about it?" Gaby asked.

"I think it's wolfs bane."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Haven't you ever seen _The Wolf Man_?" Scott shook his head at Stiles' question. "Lon Chaney Jr.," Stiles continued "Claude Rains. The original classic werewolf movie."

"No what?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head "You are so unprepared for this."

"Ok we get it Stiles, Scott's a dumbass now tell us what you know," Gaby interrupted. He didn't answer her instead he walked over to the plant and picked it out of the ground. Stiles pulled on the rope connected to the roots and followed it in a circular pattern. "Is it just me or do spirals keep showing up around here?" The blonde asked as she watched her friend reveal the spiral the wolf was buried under.

"Stiles, Gaby," Scott said looking at the wolf body.

Gaby looked back into the hole and screamed again. Instead of a wolf half looking at them, it was a woman. "Oh my god!" Stiles said.

He handed Gaby the flower and walked towards the body. The blonde suddenly felt light headed and the smell of the flower, although it didn't smell bad, was all she could smell. She suddenly began sneezing and coughing. "Gabs, you alright?" Stiles asked her walking towards the blonde.

She shoved the flower in his hand and continued coughing "Take it…get…get it…away…from me."

"Let's get you home, we'll call the police later." The blonde nodded and walked towards the jeep.

* * *

The three came back to the house in the morning. Gaby decided to run there figuring she needed to clear her head. When she got there she sat on the hood of Stiles' jeep and watched as Derek was escorted out of the house handcuffed. He looked right at Gaby who immediately turned away. She felt guilty for putting him in this situation. It just didn't make sense to her. He could have killed her on several occasions, but he didn't. So why would he kill this girl? "Idiot," she heard Scott whisper.

Gaby looked up at Scott who nodded towards Stiles walking towards the car that held Derek "What a moron."

Stiles casually slid into the passenger side of the car and looked at Derek "Ok just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Derek just stared at him. "Ok maybe I am. Doesn't matter I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek asked him. "When he shifts on the field what do you think they're going to do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. Trust me you'll want to."

Stiles was just about to get out of the car before he turned back "Why Gaby?"

"What?"

"Why are you so focused on Gaby?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Was she going to be your next victim?"

"You seem to already have me figured out so why don't you tell me?"

"Look just stay away from her. Ok she's…" he was cut off by the door opening and his dad yanking him out of the car.

Gaby snorted as she witnessed Stiles getting chewed out "Serves him right."

"Alright guys let's go," Stiles said climbing into the jeep. Gaby looked at Derek one last time making eye contact with him. He was the one to tare his gaze away. "Gabs get into the car!"

"Hey I'm just gonna finish my run. I need to clear my head."

The boys nodded and drove off leaving her running in the opposite direction

The blonde ran towards her house trying to get everything out of her head. She just couldn't see Derek killing anybody. Granted she had only known him for a week or so, but still he didn't seem like the type. After a long shower Gaby decided she was going to see Derek. She needed to get his perspective on this before she made a decision. She quickly changed into her uniform and threw her hair in a ponytail with her cheer bow in. The blonde grabbed one of Stiles' jackets she had and drove to the station.

Lucky for her one of her favorite officers were working the front. "Fred!" Gaby smiled entering the station.

"Gabriella, good to see you again. How's your aunt?" he asked. Gaby smiled brighter, Fred had a crush on her aunt, which was why he was so nice to her.

"My aunt's great she's working hard as always."

"That sounds like her, so why are you here?"

"I have something of Stiles' that I need to give to him, but I won't see him until Monday and I know he really needs it. Is there anyway I could drop this off in Sheriff Stilinski's office?"

Fred smiled "I don't see why not, I'll let Jessica know you're going back there so she's not surprised when you come back out."

"Thanks," Gaby said walking towards the Sheriff's office.

After dropping off the jacket Gaby quickly found the holding cell where Derek was. Making sure no one was around Gaby quietly slipped in. "Why are you here?" He asked coldly as she entered the room.

"Did you kill her?" Gaby asked him shutting the door.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think you did," she told him as she sat in a chair near the cell.

His head snapped up and he looked at her "You don't?" Gaby shook her head. "So you came here to tell me you think I'm innocent?"

"I wanted to hear it from you."

"I didn't kill her."

She nodded and stood up. Before she left his reach he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against the bars extremely close to him. Gaby felt her heartbeat increase at their closeness "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see something," he answered leaning dangerously close to her lips.

Her heart began pumping faster "And that is?"

"Your heartbeat, it sped up," he whispered.

Derek suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"You need to go they're starting to get suspicious up front."

The blonde nodded and walked out the door. "Bye guys," Gaby waved walking out the door. She quickly drove to the game and sat by Stiles until Rebecca left. She watched as Scott was ignored and the other team scored. "I can't believe no one's passing to him," Gaby sighed.

"Well I have a feeling it's Jackson's fault," Stiles responded.

"Oh I know it's Jackass' fault." Gaby felt someone nudge her and Rebecca made a motion for her to take over. "Well my cheer duties call. See you later Stiles."

In the forth quarter Gaby noticed things were getting bad. Not only was the team down by two, they had a minute and a half to make up three points. On top of that Scott was bent slightly down breathing heavily. She knew exactly what that meant…he had shifted. As soon as the ball was released it flew into the air and Scott jumped over the players to get to it. Gaby and Stiles shared a knowing and worried look. Their friend dodged every player and scored a goal. Everyone cheered Scott on not realizing how dangerous of a situation this was.

The referee set the ball again and this time the opposing team got it, but then the player passed it over to Scott causing everyone to cheer again as he scored. The third time the ball was set Scott was passed the ball from a teammate. He charged towards the goal but stopped when he saw three people surrounding him. Gaby and Stiles looked over at each other in worry. The clock was running out and Scott still hadn't shot the ball. The opposing team decided they were going to ram into him from both sides, but he shot the ball before they could reach him. The ball went into the goal and the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game. Everyone was on their feet cheering.

Gaby celebrated with the other cheerleaders and the students who rushed the field. When she turned to find Scott or Stiles they were both gone. Shaking her head Gaby celebrated a little more before calling it a night.

* * *

The blonde threw her bag in the corner of her room and grabbed some clothes to change into. "So you think I'm innocent?" Someone asked from her bed.

Gaby let out a shriek as she turned around facing a smirking Derek. "What the hell? You don't just do that to people," she said throwing a shoe at him.

"And you don't just throw shoes at people."

Gaby sighed and shook her head "I see you've been released."

"I have."

The blonde smiled "good. So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're ok. I know for a fact Scott shifted on the field."

"I'm fine."

Derek nodded "I can see that so now I can leave." He looked at the bright blue daisies, which were somehow still holding on, and walked towards the window.

"Out of curiosity," Gaby said stopping him "Were you the one who got me those flowers?"

"I did. They matched your eyes."

The blonde scoffed "Not just mine."

"I'll explain everything in time."

Gaby shrugged "Whatever, I'm in no rush."

Derek walked over to the window and jumped out. Gaby shook her head and quickly changed before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I am reposting this chapter after fixing a mistake that was pointed out by Brittany Blue 212. Big Huge thanks to you :)

Hey everyone here's the next chapter! I'm so glad a lot of you guys are reading this and following and putting this in your favorites. Big thanks to my reviewers Pokemonrul432, Lycan Lover 411, and Shining Ruby. I love hearing your comments. Please let me know what you guys think.

I only own Gaby.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott as he explained his dream from the night before. He had a dream about taking Allison on a school bus then killing her after a heated make-out session. Gaby shuddered at the thought of her best friend wolfing out and killing another good friend of hers.

"I don't know, I just woke up," Scott answered him "I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that."

"I have," Gaby said to them. "You and Derek were wolfed out and tried to kill me."

The two boys stopped and looked at her. "When did you have this dream?" Scott asked her.

Gaby shrugged "About a week ago."

"And you never told us, why?" Stiles questioned her.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you guys every detail of my life, or my dreams for that matter."

"You were about ready to have sex with Derek in your dream weren't you?"

"Yup," the blonde nodded.

"Gross, but Gaby's not the only one."

Scott and Gaby looked over at their friend concerned. "You have dreams where you almost have sex with Derek?" Scott asked him.

"What? NO! NO! I meant waking up sweaty and unable to breathe after a dream. They usually end a little differently."

"You sure you're not talking about Derek," Gaby teased.

"Shut up Gabs."

"Ok A" Scott started "I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"I second that," Gaby nodded her head.

"Noted," Stiles exhaled "Let me take a guess here."

"No I know," Scott interrupted him "You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"No of course not." Gaby shot him a look. "Yeah that's totally it. Look it's going to be fine, all right? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take."

"Not a class," Gaby added "But maybe a teacher."

"Who Derek?" Stiles nearly shouted at the blonde "Ok Gabs you really need to jump off the Derek train ok?"

He slapped her in the back of the head. Gaby glared and slapped him in the back of the head. "Maybe Gaby's right," Scott added.

Stiles looked over at Scott and slapped his head "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened," Scott replied as the trio walked outside.

Gaby gasped causing the others to look in her direction. The three were staring a school bus with a bent exit door and blood everywhere. Cops were taking pictures, grabbing samples, and making sure no kids got near the bus. "I think it did," Stiles said.

"Ok, Ok no one panic, let's just call her and find out where she is," Gaby suggested running after Scott who was already pulling out his phone.

"She's probably fine," Stiles said walking after the two.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles," Scott sighed.

"You know it could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Just help me find her okay?" He looked up and down the hall "Do you see her?"

"No," Stiles and Gaby answered.

Gaby could tell Scott was getting frustrated he turned a corner and ran into a locker. He punched the locker causing it to bend. The blonde let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Allison behind Scott. "She's ok," Gaby told Stiles "Wish I could say the same for that kid's locker."

"I wonder who's it is?" He asked.

Before Gaby could answer the principal came on the intercom "Attention Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our busses, but while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled."

"Damn that sucks," Stiles groaned.

Gaby heard someone messing with the locker. She turned and saw the dented beat up locker was Jackson's "Well my day got a little better."

Stiles snorted "agreed."

The two waited for Scott to catch up before walking to chemistry. She took her seat next to Matt in front of Scott. "Maybe it was my blood on the door," Scott whispered. Gaby leaned back in her seat to hear him better.

"Could have been animal blood?" Stiles suggested "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"Ate it," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Raw?"

At this point Gaby turned around "No dumbass you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven."

"She's got a point," Stiles agreed "You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Mr. Stilinski," Harris said interrupting their conversation "If that is your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, Mr. McCall, and Miss Myers would benefit in a little distance, yes?"

"No!" he told the teacher.

He pointed Scott to sit in a seat in the front of the room and Stiles in the opposite corner in the back. Scott gathered his things as Mr. Harris said "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." As soon as Scott sat down Harris began teaching. He stopped when he saw the blonde raise her hand "Miss Myers?"

"Uh the separation anxiety is too much. Could you move Scott and Stiles back?"

"No, but one more outburst like that and Mr. McCall will have an hour detention."

Scott's head snapped up "What? Why me?"

"She's making an A, and you are not." The class snickered at his comment. "Anything else to add Miss Myers?"

The blonde huffed and glared at him. She shook her head and he started teaching again. "Hey I think they found something!" The girl sitting next to Scott yelled out to the class.

Everyone stood up and ran towards the window. A guy was being wheeled into an ambulance. "That's not a rabbit," Scott told his two friends. Gaby couldn't tell if the guy was alive or not all she saw was the black blanket covering the lower half of his body. Out of nowhere the man sat up and began screaming causing everyone to jump and Gaby let out a shriek of surprise. She watched as the cops tried to calm the man down to get him into the ambulance. After Harris got everyone back into their seats he continued his lesson until the bell rang.

* * *

The three walked to their usual table at lunch and Scott was still upset about the fact that he hurt the guy. He was also trying to convince Stiles that going to Derek would help him figure out what happened. "But dreams aren't memories," Stiles told him.

"Then it wasn't a dream," Scott argued "Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

As the three sat down Stiles asked "What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?"

"Because, during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that."

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"No you're not canceling ok? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

Out of nowhere Lydia set her tray down and sat next to Gaby "Figure what out?"

The three looked at her as if she had grown another head. Not only was she eating with the three of them, but she also willingly sat next to Gaby. "The math homework they needed help on," Gaby said quickly to avoid suspicion.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles asked the two of them. Scott and Gaby both shrugged their shoulders.

Soon enough everyone in Lydia and Jackson's posse sat at their table. "Ok seriously Gaby, where did you get those shoes?" Lydia asked her surprising everyone there.

"Uh…My aunt designed them."

"Oh that's right your aunt's a fashion designer. You most definitely are going to hook me up sometime."

"Yeah, ok, sure," Gaby said slowly.

"Get up," Jackson said to the guy at the end of the table.

"Dude how come you never ask Danny to move?" he asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny responded causing Gaby to chuckle. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack, probably a cougar."

"I heard Mountain Lion," Jackson responded.

Gaby rolled her eyes at his comment. "A cougar is a mountain lion," her and Lydia both said.

The two looked at each other before Lydia added "Isn't it?"

Again Gaby rolled her eyes. Why Lydia played dumb she would never understand? "Who cares?" Jackson asked "The guy's probably just some homeless tweaker who was probably gonna die anyway."

"Whoa Jackson calm down, someone might actually think you care," Gaby told him causing everyone else to laugh. Jackson just glared at her while she smirked at him.

"Man I forgot how sarcastic you are," Lydia laughed.

"I just found out who it is," Stiles said playing a video on his phone.

Garrison Meyers was the person who was attacked. He was a bus driver that drove both Scott and Gaby to school, when Scott lived with his dad near Gaby. "I know this guy," Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked him.

Gaby nodded "We both do. When we use to take the bus and Scott lived with his Dad, he was our bus driver."

"Can we talk about something a little more fun please?" Lydia asked "Like oh where we're going tomorrow night?" Scott and Allison looked over at the redhead "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um we were thinking of what we were going to do," Allison said.

"Well I'm not sitting at home again, watching Lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun."

"Hanging out?" Scott asked. Allison looked at him and shrugged. "Like the four of us? Do you wanna hangout like us and them?"

"Uh…yeah I guess," Gaby could tell she didn't want to hurt Lydia's feelings but she didn't want to go on a group date. "Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"I would pay to see that," The blonde girl blinked before smirking.

"Oh hush, both of you," Lydia giggled "How about bowling? You love to bowl."

"Yeah with actual competition," Jackson replied.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked competitively "You can bowl right?" She asked Scott.

"Sort of," he answered.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked him.

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler."

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. The group got up and walked in different directions. "You're a terrible bowler," Stiles said.

"I know I'm such an idiot!" Scott groaned.

"God it was like watching a car wreck. I mean first it turned into this whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out," Scott added.

"You don't hang out with hot girls ok? It's like death."

"Uh…I'm officially offended," Gaby said getting them to notice her.

"Well once you're hanging out with her you might as well be her gay best friend," Stiles continued "You might as well start hanging out with Danny."

"So you guys are my gay best friends?" the blonde asked giggling.

Scott ignored her "How is this happening?"

"Guys, it's not that bad. Nick and I went on a group date before we started dating."

"I either killed a guy or I didn't," Scott continued.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much," Stiles said.

"Granted he did cheat on me, but we did date for a year and a half," Gaby said.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out," Scott sighed.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked them.

"And sure there were some fights, but we worked them out," Gaby added.

"I make first line and the team Captain wants to destroy me, and now…now I'm going to be late for work," Scott groaned.

"Wait Scott you didn't answer my…" Stiles yelled after the werewolf. He turned to the blonde next to him "What do you think."

"Overall, it was a pretty successful relationship. I gotta go, bye Stiles!" The blonde said going towards the parking lot and getting into her car. She was happy today was Friday that meant a night to relax by herself. No werewolves, hyperactive boys, just herself, a chickflick and a pizza.

"Gaby!" Someone shouted from across the parking lot. The blonde looked over at the redhead with a raised eyebrow. Why was Lydia being so nice to her? She walked over to her and Allison. "So we're having a girls night," Lydia said "Are you in?"

"Me?" Gaby asked her.

Lydia nodded "Yeah who else?"

The blonde shrugged "Uh sure, why don't we have it over at my place. The parental figure is in L.A til Sunday."

The two nodded "See you at six," Lydia told her.

Gaby nodded and quickly drove home. She texted her aunt Lisa to tell her about the girls, and then the blonde got the room ready for a sleepover. At six the doorbell rang and Gaby answered the door. Allison and Lydia were waiting there carrying their bags. "So how about we order pizza then break into the alcohol," Gaby suggested as Lydia set her bag of 'goodies' down on the counter.

"Works for me," Allison shrugged "Where should we put our stuff?"

"Oh you can put it in my room. It's the…"

"Third door on the left, correct?" Lydia interrupted walking up the stairs.

"Yeah," Gaby turned towards Allison "just follow her."

The blonde ordered two large peperoni pizzas while the others put their things in her room. "I love your room Gaby," Allison told her coming back down to the living room "It's very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Didn't it use to be pink?" Lydia asked sitting on one of the barstools.

"Uh…yeah, but I wanted a change so I painted it light purple instead."

"I really like the light blue and green accents, what made you think of those colors?" Allison asked her.

Gaby shrugged "In all honesty I've always liked light blue and green."

"They're her favorite colors," Lydia added.

"How do you remember these things?"

Lydia rolled her eyes "After buying so many birthday and Christmas presents for you it's kinda hard to forget people's favorite colors. I figured it would have changed by now, but I can see that it hasn't."

Gaby nodded "So TV while we wait for the pizza?"

After the pizza arrived and the girls began drinking Gaby got a call from Stiles "What Stiles?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Hanging out with some girls tonight."

"Who?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Is it Allison and Lydia?"

Gaby gasped "Oh my god you're good. Are you psychic? Guess what number I'm thinking of?"

"Are you drunk?"

"As a doornail…wait that…that didn't make sense did it?" the blonde asked the other two girls who giggled and shook their heads no.

"Why are you drunk?"

"Why are you sober?"

"Well for one my dad will be home soon and if he found me drunk I would be in trouble."

"Sheriff Stilinski's awesome he wouldn't mind too much."

"I'd get grounded for so long I'd never see the light of day again."

"Well Stiles you have fun with that I'm going to hang up now." Gaby hung up the phone and downed the rest of her drink.

"Why are you still friends with them?" Lydia asked the blonde "You could be so much cooler without them."

"Yeah well at least they didn't abandoned me when I needed them the most."

"Excuse me, but you're the one who shut _me_ out."

"My parents died…I almost died forgive me for not being myself."

"We all have issues Gaby. You just didn't handle yours well."

"I was 10 Lydia, how was I suppose to handle it? Pretend as if nothing happened? Newsflash that may work with a sixteen year old who's parents divorced, but not with a ten year old who lost both of her parents and almost her own life."

"Ok," Allison said stepping between the two of them "Let's just take a deep and forget about the past. Gaby you said you didn't blame her for leaving you. Yes it was a crappy thing to do, but you told me you understood why she left. Lydia, you said it yourself that you're a bitch to Gaby when she doesn't deserve it. Now can we all just make up and continue with this party?"

The two smaller girls raised their eyebrows at Allison. "I'm willing to forgive, if Lydia is," Gaby said.

The redhead smiled "Me too, although there's not much for me to forgive…" Gaby rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch deciding to enjoy the rest of the evening.

* * *

Around Nine the next morning the other two girls left after Gaby got a call from Scott asking her to come with him for something. "So you're needed at the vet?" Lydia asked.

"Apparently there was an emergency and Deaton needs both of us there," the blonde shrugged saying goodbye to both of the girls.

The two other girls drove off and Gaby quickly changed and grabbed her keys. She pulled up to Scott's house and looked over at him "Where are we going?"

"Derek's house."

"What? Why do you wanna go there?"

"I need his help and Stiles just doesn't understand it. You on the other hand do."

Gaby nodded and drove to his house. The blonde parked a little farther away so no one would see her car and they hiked towards the charred remains of Derek's house. She watched as the sheriff deputy's car sped away from the Hale house "What was that about?"

"He scared the dog to get the officer away from here," Scott replied moving closer to the house. "I know you can hear me," Scott said to Derek "I need your help."

Everything was quiet for a few seconds before Gaby asked "Did he answer?"

Scott shook his head "No but he can hear me."

"Well ok then." She walked towards the Hale house with Scott tagging along behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to go and kick the door down and drag him out here, but I think I'm over estimating my own strength here. So I decided to knock on the door instead."

Scott rolled his eyes and could softly hear Derek scoff from inside. He heard Derek move towards the front door, as they got closer. Gaby reached up to knock on the door when it opened slowly revealing Derek behind it. "It's kinda creepy when you pop out of nowhere," Gaby told him.

Scott turned to Derek "Will you help me?" Derek looked at him, but didn't say anything. "Ok I know that I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister."

Gaby's head shot up "Wait sister?"

"Yeah she's the girl who died."

"Oh."

Gaby caught Derek's eyes and saw a brief flash of pain and sadness wash over him before he quickly masked it so the younger werewolf didn't see. "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream…about someone, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked him.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." Gaby sat on the porch railing as Scott walked over to her. He was starting to freak out from what Derek had just told him. She gently rubbed circles in his back to keep him calm. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out. But for now I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside; see it, feel it. Let you senses your sight, smell, touch- let them remember for you."

"That's it, just go back?"

"Do you wanna know what happened?"

"I just wanna know if I hurt him."

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt _her_."

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna go Gabs?" Scott asked over the phone later that night.

"And see a banged up bloody bus? Pass," she sighed finishing some final math problems "Besides I'm sure I'll get the full report from you and Stiles later." Her phone beeped signaling someone calling her on the other line. She quickly looked and saw it was her aunt. "Hey Scott my aunt's calling me talk to me after your date or whatever."

He sighed "Yeah alright, bye Gabs."

"Bye!" she hung up from Scott's call and answered her aunt's. "Aunt Lisa!"

"Hey favorite niece of mine! How are you holding up?"

"Good finishing homework, the usual stuff."

"Not hanging out with Scott or Stiles?"

"Scott's got a date tonight and Stiles…I don't know what he's doing, but I kinda just need some time to myself."

"I can understand that. How did everything go with Lydia and Allison?"

"Really well actually. Lydia and I are now friends…again."

"Yeah? How do you feel about that?"

"Hmm…not quiet sure at the moment."

"I don't blame you on that one."

Gaby laughed "What are you up to this fine evening in L.A?"

"I'm in my hotel room, talking to you, watching T.V, and eating cookies and cream ice cream."

The blonde gasped "Without me? You brat!"

"Well there's some in the freezer go make yourself a bowl."

"I think I will." Gaby walked over to their freezer only to find there was no cookies and cream ice cream there "There's none here."

"What?"

"Yeah it's all gone…and now I really want some."

"There's a gas station like less than a block away. Go get some."

"Good idea. Well I'm off to buy ice cream!"

"Alright, night niece."

"Night aunt," Gaby laughed and walked out the door.

The blonde walked the half a block to the gas station. She flashed the cashier a smile as she went and got her ice cream. After paying for it she walked outside only to stop at the sight in front of her. A black 2010 Camaro pulled up to one of the pumps and Derek got out. "We just keep running into each other don't we?" he asked as he began filling up his car.

Gaby smirked and walked up to him "I'm beginning to think that it's a little more than coincidence that we keep running into each other."

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"That you, Mr. Hale, are stalking me."

He scoffed "In your dreams."

"You wish you were in my dreams."

He rolled his eyes then tensed. "Get in the backseat," he ordered.

"What? Why, what's wrong?"

"Get into the backseat."

"Not until you tell me wha…"

"Gabriella!" he growled "Get into the backseat." She nodded and quickly slid into the backseat. "Duck," he whispered.

Gaby did as she was told and heard four sets of car doors slamming shut. "Nice ride!" Chris Argent shouted "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice you wanna take care of it right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

From where she was lying, Gaby could see Derek clench his fist. She whispered knowing only he could hear "He's trying rile you up, Derek. Calm down." Slowly his fist unclenched.

"There we go," Chris said "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

"You forgot to check the oil!" Derek taunted.

"Check the man's oil."

Gaby heard footsteps walking towards the side of the car where her head was. Without warning the front window was broken spilling glass everywhere including over Gaby. She covered her mouth and held in her scream. "Looks good to me," the hunter said.

"Drive safely," Argent told him before getting into his car and driving away.

As soon as the two vehicles were out of sight Derek rushed towards the passenger side and helped Gaby out "Are you ok?"

Gaby nodded "I'm fine."

She looked at the broken window completely shocked that someone would do that. The blonde felt his hand slide over her cheek. His thumb wiped away the little blood that was coming out of the cut. "You're hurt," he told her leaving his hand on her cheek.

"It's small, there won't be that much damage," she whispered.

He nodded and pulled his hand away "Get in I'll give you a ride home."

The blonde nodded and allowed herself to be driven home. He dropped her off and made sure she made it to the front door. Gaby bit her lip and turned around walking back to the Camaro. "Listen my aunt's in L.A until tomorrow night. Do you wanna come in and watch a movie?" she asked him leaning against the car.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Right because you have so many places to be and so many people to see."

"Not tonight Gaby."

"You leave me no choice but to play this card," she sighed causing him to look at her "You're the one who told me to get into the backseat." She pointed towards her already healing cut "this is your fault. So in order to repay me, you must watch a movie with me." He sighed but wasn't budging. "Please Derek?" she asked him giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

He sighed and shut off his car "Fine, but only one movie then I need to go."

Gaby smiled and nodded her head "Deal."

After getting halfway to her house he paused. As if sensing this Gaby turned around and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Derek answered.

Gaby offered her hand out for him to take "then come on." Hesitantly Derek placed his hands into hers. She gently squeezed his hands and led him into her living room.

* * *

Gaby had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. After shutting everything off Derek gently carried her up to her bedroom. He made sure the front door was locked before leaving through her window. He needed to see the driver before he died. Derek paused and looked around before opening his car door. Something didn't feel right. He felt like someone was watching him. Derek had felt this when he first arrived. Shaking his head he drove to the hospital not seeing a pair of red eyes hiding in her bushes following his and her every move.

* * *

One last thanks to Brittany Blue 212 I appreciate it and will keep that in mind for future chapters :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Big thanks to Brittany Blue 212, Pokemonrul432, and-then-they-died, derekxoc (guest), and The-Darkened Abyss for your reviews. I'm happy to hear that you guys like my story :D. I only own Gaby! Please let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaby sat back in her seat next to Scott in their history class. Mr. Kessler was passing back the test they took a week ago. She wasn't worried about the results at all, Gaby was more engrossed with the conversation that Stiles and Scott were having. "If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one that bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked him.

The blonde smirked after hearing Derek wasn't the one who bit Scott. She always knew he wasn't the who bit him. "I don't know," Scott replied.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked again. They had informed Gaby this morning that the bus driver had succumbed to his wounds sometime last night.

"I don't know."

Stiles sat back in his seat and sighed. "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?"

"I don't know!" Scott snapped loudly causing everyone to look at them.

Gaby looked at the test placed on her desk and smiled at the A+ at the top. "Dude you need to study more," Stiles said. Gaby looked at Scott's test and saw a D- on his paper. Scott sighed and slammed his test down. "That was a joke," Stiles explained.

"A sucky one," Gaby said to the hyperactive boy before turning her attention to Scott "It's one test you'll make it up. I'll help you study if you want, Scott."

"No," Scott sighed "I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy," Stiles smirked.

Gaby rolled her eyes at his antics. "We're just studying," Scott told him.

"Uh no you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled."

Gaby laughed "That's a little dramatic don't you think?"

"Hey! You are the only one in this group who has had sex. So shut up and let someone else have they're turn."

Gaby rolled her eyes. "I won't mess this up, but just stop with the questions," Scott told Stiles.

"Done no more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek…who still scares me." Gaby snorted out a laugh and got up from her seat to go to the bathroom. The teacher released her and told her just to bring her stuff since class was going to be let out soon.

* * *

Derek slowly walked down the hall. He was breathing heavily and trying to keep himself in control. The werewolf saw Jackson and walked up to him "Where's Scott McCall or Gabriella Myers?"

Jackson looked at him "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked politely, and I only do that once."

"Hmm…ok tough guy you know how about I help you find them if you tell me what you're selling Scott." Derek looked at the younger boy with confusion. "What is it?" Jackson asked him "is it ah Dianabol? HGH?"

"Steroids."

He began to walk away when Jackson grabbed him "No girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh and uh, by the way, whatever it is you're selling, you should probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

Derek looked down as a drop of blood fell to the floor. "I'll find them myself."

Jackson grabbed him again "No we're not done here."

Derek grabbed his arm and sunk his claws into Jackson's neck. After realizing what happened he pulled his claws out and walked away. He stood by a locker and used his hearing to find Scott or Gaby. He heard Allison explain that Scott was coming to her house after school to study, but he ignored it and tried to find one of them. "No Aunt Lisa," he heard Gaby laugh. "I'm going to Stiles' house afterschool and help him with math. Then I'll be home."

Slowly her voice came closer to him. "Well just have dinner without me who knows how long it'll take," Gaby said walking past him.

"Gaby," he called out weakly.

The blonde turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of him at her school. "Aunt Lisa I'll see you when I get home." She hung up the phone and rushed up to him. "Oh my God Derek what are you doing here?" the blonde asked. The bell rang causing both of them to flinch. She noticed he was breathing heavily and looked paler than normal. "Let's get you outta here."

She led him to the parking lot and moved towards Stiles' jeep. Derek walked right out in front of and held up his arm causing the boy to slam on his breaks. Cars behind Stiles began honking. Gaby stood there stunned as she watched the scene unfold. Derek fell to the ground just as Scott ran over "What the hell?" Gaby and Scott both ran over to him and sat him up. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked him.

"I was shot?"

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles added.

"Why aren't you healing?" Gaby asked.

"I can't. It was…it was a different kind of bullet," Derek explained.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"NO you idiot."

"Wait, wait," Scott interrupted "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What? Who…who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you." Derek gasped and his eyes flashed bright blue. "What are you doing stop that!" Scott yelled.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't."

Gaby watched as his eyes flashed from bright blue to green. She gently put her hand on his arm "Derek, calm down." The honking continued to get louder "You need to get up. We need to get you outta here."

Scott grabbed him from behind when he didn't stand up. "Help me get him into your car," he told Stiles.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek said as soon as he was in the jeep.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"'Cause she's an Argent she's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

Scott sighed "Fine I'll try." Stiles gently shoved Gaby into the car so she could climb in the back and then followed suit getting into the driver's seat. "Get him outta here," Scott told him.

"I hate you so much for this so much," Stiles told him driving off.

"Shut up, Stiles," Gaby sighed leaning back.

After a few minutes on the road Stiles called Scott. "He's not answering," Stiles sighed sending him a text.

"He probably just got there. He's not that good," Gaby said rolling her eyes.

Derek began struggling to take off his jacket. Stiles sighed as he threw his phone into a cup holder. "Hey! Try not to bleed out on my seats ok? We're almost there," he told Derek.

"Almost where?" Derek asked him.

"Your house," Stiles sighed.

"What? No you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles sighed and pulled over. "Stiles," Gaby said "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer the blonde "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

Gaby looked over at Derek as he breathed heavily "Not yet."

"Not yet?" she asked "What do you mean not yet?"

"I have a last resort."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked "What last resort?" Derek rolled up his sleeve and revealed the bullet wound. It was slowly bleeding, the veins around it were darkly colored, and the wound looked infected. Gaby bit back her gasp knowing it wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. "Oh my God! What is that?" Stiles asked "Uh…is that contagious? You…you should probably just get out."

"STILES!" Gaby snapped at his suggestion.

"Start the car," Derek told him "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, ok?" Stiles told him "In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car," Derek told him calmly "Or I'm going to rip your throat out…with my teeth."

"Gaby wouldn't let you."

The blonde stuck her head between the two seats and looked at Stiles "If you don't start the car, I just might." Stiles scoffed but started the car and began driving again. Gaby turned her attention to Derek and looked at his wound again. "We should probably try and stop the bleeding," she told him.

"I've tried…it won't stop," Derek told her.

Gaby grabbed some tissues that she had in her bag "Do you mind?" He shook his head as she gently cleaned up the blood and attempted to stop the bleeding again. After ten minutes of this she sighed sitting back "You're right it won't stop."

* * *

It was getting dark out and they still hadn't heard from Scott. Gaby sent him a text telling him to call her. Things were getting really out of hand Derek was getting worse by the second, Stiles was ready just to leave him, and Gaby was ready to punch Stiles for wanting to leave Derek. After a few minutes of arguing with Stiles, Scott finally called her. "Thank God! What have you been doing all this time?" the blonde asked.

"Having dinner with her family," Scott replied.

"What? What do you mean having dinner with her family?"

"I mean they invited me to have dinner with them and I didn't have the bullet so what was I suppose to do?"

Gaby sighed and said "I don't know." Stiles ripped the phone out of her hands causing the girl to shout "HEY!"

"What am I suppose to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott. After Scott's reply Stiles said "And by the way he's starting to smell." Gaby shook her head at her friend. "Like death," he continued.

"Oh my God," Gaby sighed shaking her head.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Why did I not think of that?" Gaby asked realizing Scott was telling Stiles to take Derek to the animal clinic.

Stiles sighed and handed the phone over to Derek "You're not going to believe where he wants me to take you." Derek grabbed the phone before Stiles turned towards the blonde in the back "Gabs you got a key right?"

Gaby held out her keys "Already ahead of you."

"Look if you don't find it, I'm dead," Derek told Scott. Gaby bit her lip as he said this. She didn't want Derek to die especially since they were starting to get closer now. The blonde leaned back and sighed blocking Derek arguing with Scott and Stiles getting impatient with the situation out. She snapped back into reality when Stiles pulled up to the animal clinic.

"Bring him around back I'll unlock everything and let you guys in," Gaby told them running towards the entrance of the clinic. She hurriedly unlocked the front door and ran to open the garage in the back. Derek was sitting on a bag of cat food while Stiles was pacing back and forth when the blonde came running in. Gaby helped pull him up then led the way to one of the examination rooms. Stiles carried Derek through the door and let him drop. Gaby rolled her eyes and helped him get to the table. He looked at her as she studied his wound. She quickly pulled back and threw her blonde hair into a ponytail. Gaby turned towards Stiles "I need you to go to the supply closet grab alcohol wipes, tweezers, and a bunch of gauze pads."

"Why can't you go get it?" the sixteen year old boy asked.

"Because Derek's not threatening my life and I'm afraid that if I leave the two of you alone for more than a few seconds one of you will end up dead…most likely you."

Stiles nodded "I'll just go…"

Gaby nodded and turned back to Derek who had stripped off his shirt. She stared at his well-developed muscular back, and noticed he had a tattoo. It was black and had three spirals connected together, a triskelion. She had one in her room. Her dad was a professor in the University of Beacon Hills. He taught History of England so he knew all about Celtic symbols. This particular one meant a lot of different things, for her it meant mother, father, child. "Enjoying the view?" Derek asked breaking her from her thoughts.

She blushed not even realizing he had turned around during her thoughts "Sorry, I just noticed your tattoo."

Derek nodded breathing heavily "You know about it?"

The blonde nodded and walked closer to him "My dad taught History of England, he told me about that symbol. I actually have one in my room above my desk. It was the last present I got from my dad before…"Again Derek nodded before grunting in pain. Gaby was instantly at his side "Are you ok? God that was a stupid question sorry."

"I'm fine Gab," he said cutting off her rambling.

Stiles came in with the supplies Gaby asked for and set them on the table. The blonde sat on the examination table and grabbed Derek's arm. "Are you going to poke around that thing?" Stiles asked looking like he was going to be sick.

The blonde nodded "Yup." She grabbed the tweezers and looked up at Derek "This will probably hurt, but It'll get the bullet out."

"Oh my God I can't watch," Stiles said running out the door.

Gaby shook her head "Wuss." Derek snorted out a laugh at her words. "I need you to stay really still. It'll cause you more pain if you don't," Gaby told him gently. Derek nodded and Gaby began trying to grab the bullet. He could feel himself changing if he didn't get away from her, Derek would hurt her. "Hey, shh…it's ok," she told him comfortingly as she grabbed the bullet.

Gaby pulled out the bullet causing Derek back away from her and roar. Knowing Stiles would run into the room she quickly locked the door. If Derek was going to attack anyone it would be him. "Gabs are you alright?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine, just give me a couple minutes to calm him down."

"You sure?"

Gaby hesitated "Yeah…I'm sure." She turned around and faced Derek who had transformed. He was breathing heavily, but Gaby couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the fact that he turned. "Derek?" she asked quietly.

The werewolf looked at her. He quickly pinned her to a wall and leaned close to her. Gaby took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew Derek wouldn't hurt her. The blonde looked into the now bright blue eyes that mirrored her own. He leaned closer to her causing her to lean into the wall trying to keep some space between them. "Don't move," he growled. The blonde froze and allowed him to get closer. She could feel her heartbeat increase as he closed the distance between the two. Instead of going for her lips he leaned down towards her neck.

All he could hear was her heartbeat and the sound of her steady breathing. As he leaned towards her neck he became engulfed in her scent. He could tell she was nervous by the way her body tensed when he neared her.

She could feel him breathing on her neck. Gaby couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do, she didn't know if he could control himself or if he was running on instinct. She got her answer when she felt a light kiss placed on her neck. Gaby gasped and instantly melted into his touch. As his kisses began to intensify she wound her hands into his short black hair. Gaby noticed that he relaxed at her touch. He quickly backed away and transformed back into a human.

Derek looked at Gaby shocked by what just happened. He had allowed his instincts to take over which could have ended very badly for the blonde, but somehow she had calmed him down enough were he could transform back without hurting her. Gaby looked at Derek processing what had just happened "What just happened?"

"I couldn't control myself. You're not hurt right? I didn't hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. But…why my neck?"

"You're scent is stronger there."

The blonde nodded "Are you ok?"

He nodded grunting as the pain in his arm intensified. His eyes turned blue again and he slowly moved towards her again, but stopped when she tensed. "GUYS!" Stiles asked pounding on the door "YOU DIDN'T KILL GABY RIGHT?"

Gaby snorted and opened the door "No he didn't kill me, stupid."

Stiles looked over at Derek who was leaning over the table breathing heavily. "Is he ok?" he asked pointing at the werewolf.

"I will be as soon as Scott brings me the bullet," Derek growled.

Stile looked over at Gaby and noticed a mark on her neck. He pointed to it "What happened to your neck?"

Gaby slapped his hand away "Bug bite, but thanks for pointing that out I was already self-conscious about it."

"Oh…it doesn't look like a bug bite it looks more like…"

"It's a bug bite Stiles. Leave it alone."

The blonde walked over to Derek and tried to clean off the wound again. "You know," Stiles said walking up to the two of them "that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Gaby shot him a look and continued cleaning the wound.

"When the infection reaches my heart," Derek told them "it'll kill me."

He walked towards the drawers breathing heavily. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked him sarcastically.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time…" Derek continued looking through the cabinets and drawers "last resort."

"Which is what?" Gaby asked him.

He turned around and held up a surgical saw "One of you will cut off my arm." Derek placed the saw on the table next to where Gaby was sitting and slid it over to Stiles.

"What?" Gaby asked him.

"He's going to cut off my arm."

"Why me?" Stiles asked "Why not her?"

"I'm the girl here, you cut off his arm," Gaby argued.

"You want to be a vet Gaby."

"What does that have to do with the situation?"

"He's a werewolf…you want to be a vet so therefore you should cut off his arm."

"I'm not cutting his arm off. I already pulled out the bullet, it's your turn to do something gross."

Stiles shook his head, turned it on, and said "Oh my God." Derek began attempting to tie a blue band around his arm but was failing at it. Gaby slapped his hand away and began tying the band tightly around his arm to cut off blood circulation. "What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked as the blonde secured the band.

"It'll heal if it works," Derek responded.

"Ugh…look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asked him.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood."

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

Derek sighed "All right fine, how about this? Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"Ok you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any…" Stiles was cut off by Derek grabbing his shirt.

"Derek!" Gaby snapped jumping off the table.

He didn't let go until Stiles said "oh my God, ok all right bought, sold, I'll do it." Derek let go of Stiles and leaned over the table only to vomit a black substance. Gaby gently rubbed his back keeping her eyes away from what he just threw up. That was why she wanted to be a vet, she couldn't handle human vomit, it disgusted her. "Holy God what the hell is that?" Stiles asked him.

"It's my body trying to heal itself," Derek responded slightly out of breath.

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it."

Derek looked up Stiles "Now! You have to do it now."

"Look honestly I don't think I can."

"JUST DO IT!" Derek shouted causing Stiles to freak out and grab the drill.

Gaby rubbed his back and closed her eyes not wanting to witness this. "Oh God!" Stiles said over the drill "All right here we go!"

"Stiles?" Scott shouting. Relief spread through all of them as he came into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked looking at Stiles holding the saw that was about to cut off Derek's arm.

"You just prevent a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles sighed throwing the saw onto the table.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked the younger werewolf.

Scott handed Derek the bullet. "What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna," Derek started before passing out and falling to the floor. The bullet fell out of his hand and in rolled into a drain.

Stiles ran over to Derek and tried to wake him up. Gaby gently nudged him towards Scott "See if Scott needs help I'll get Derek." She gently shook him "Derek? Derek come on you gotta wake up."

"Is he waking up?" Stiles asked her.

"No," Gaby responded before putting her ear to his chest "He has pulse, but it's faint." Stiles shoved Gaby over. "What are doing?" she asked.

Stiles didn't answer her "Please don't kill me for this." He punched Derek in the jaw causing the werewolf to wake up.

Stiles stood up and shook out his hand. "Are you alright?" Gaby asked him.

"No, my hand hurts!"

Gaby sighed and helped Derek stand up. "Give me," he said to Scott. Scott handed the bullet over to him. The three teens stood around Derek watching as he bit off the top of the bullet. He emptied the contents and pulled out a lighter. Derek lit the powder on fire and stepped back as it sparked. The smoke was a purplish color that smelled a lot like the flower Gaby held a week ago. She backed up and began sneezing and coughing at the smell. As soon as she calmed down Gaby caught the confused look Derek sent her. He looked back at the powder and gently scooped it into his hand. Taking a deep breath he placed it over his wound.

Gaby watched in horror as he screamed out in pain. Stiles gently pushed her towards Scott when Derek fell to the ground. Derek cried out again. Scott gently grabbed Gaby's waist to keep her from moving towards the other werewolf. He cried out one last time before his wound completely disappeared. Gaby wiggled out of Scott's grasp and moved to Derek's side. "That was…awesome!" Stiles said "Yes!"

Gaby and Scott both gave him an 'are you serious' look. The blonde gently helped the older werewolf sit up. "Are you ok?" Scott asked him.

"Well except for the agonizing pain," Derek said.

He stood up and then helped Gaby stand up who was still kneeling on the floor. "Well I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles scoffed.

Derek glared at the boy. Gaby grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off the blue band around his arm. "Ok we saved your life," Scott told him "Which means you're going to leave us alone…All of us," Gaby snapped her head towards Scott and glared at him knowing that he added that last part to include her. "And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, I'm going to tell him everything."

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek asked "You think they can help you?"

"Well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

Derek scoffed "I can show you exactly how nice they are." He turned his attention to Stiles, "Take us to my house."

Stiles sighed and grabbed his keys. The drive to Derek's house was silent no one really knew what to say. After Stiles dropped the three of them off he headed home. The three remaining piled into his Camaro and drove off. "Where are we going?" Scott asked.

"You'll see," was all Derek responded.

A few minutes later he pulled up to the long term care department of the Hospital. Derek helped Gaby out of the car as Scott asked "What are we doing here?"

Derek didn't respond but started walking towards the building with Gaby behind him. He walked through the building and into a room. Gaby noticed a man in the room sitting towards the window, not moving, not blinking, and barely even breathing. "Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle," Derek answered "Peter Hale."

"Is he…like you? A werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor."

"So what makes you so sure they set the fire?"

"Because they're one of the only ones who knew about us."

"How do you know it wasn't the other people who knew?"

Derek glanced over at Gaby who was still looking at Peter. "I don't Gaby's parents would do that."

Gaby snapped her head towards Derek "My parents knew?"

He nodded his head. "Well then," Scott stuttered "they had a reason."

"Are you serious, Scott?" Gaby asked him.

"Like what?" Derek asked Scott. When he didn't answer Derek said "You tell me what justifies this." He turned Peter around to face them. Gaby couldn't hold in her gasp at this point. Half of his face was badly scarred from burns. "They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof," Derek explained "but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing?" A voice said from the doorway. A mean looking redheaded nurse stood there with her hands on her hips "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving," Derek told her. He gently nudged Gaby to move her out the door and then he tugged on Scott's arm and moved him out too. After dropping Scott off at the animal clinic to pick up his bike and ride home Derek turned towards Gaby "Do you want me to drop you off at your house?"

Gaby shook her head "My car's still at the school will you take me there?"

He nodded and drove towards the school. He saw her car and parked next to it, but she didn't make a move to get out. "How did my parents know?" she asked him.

"Our dad's were best friends," he started to explain. Gaby nodded already knowing that so he continued "One full moon before my dad could completely control himself. Thomas saw him turn, so he was trusted with my family's secret. Eventually your mom was told as well."

"Would I have been told too?"

He nodded "Eventually. We knew we could trust your family."

"We haven't met before right? I mean I remember your dad and vaguely your mom, but I don't remember meeting you before Scott got bit."

Derek shook his head "No the first time we met was that night in the woods."

"Why? I mean if our families were close why didn't we meet sooner?"

"You were young Gab, by the time you would have understood what was going on I would have already turned and no one wanted to risk you getting hurt."

Gaby nodded "Did you know about me?"

"Some, I knew Tom had a daughter that was five years younger than me. I knew you were a cheerleader, but other than that no. Were you told about me and Laura?"

"Pretty much the same thing I knew you both existed but I didn't really care, you were older and at that point I had a lot of friends my age who I wanted to be with."

Derek nodded "Listen about what happened back at the animal clinic…"

"Don't," Gaby shook her head "it's in the past. Don't worry about it."

He gently touched the mark he accidently left on her. She shivered at his feather like touch. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Gaby grabbed his hand "Don't be." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek "I'll see you later?" Derek nodded his head and watched as she got into her car and drove off. Gaby couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she drove home for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

So two chapters in one day...probably the only time this will be happening. It is a short chapter because The Tell is mostly about Scott and Allison which Gaby doesn't really have anything to do with so it's shorter than normal. Don't worry next chapter will be back to normal.

Big thanks to Pokemonrul 432, and-then-they-died, Lycan Lover 411, and Brittany Blue 212 for your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter.

I only own Lisa and Gaby.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Gaby kissed her aunt on the cheek as she pulled up to Allison's house "Thanks for the lift Aunt Lisa."

"Tell Allison I said thank you for doing this," Lisa nodded.

"Will do. My car will be ready by tonight right?"

"Yup, so if you wanna go pick it up after school, you are more than welcome to. I put enough money in your account to cover the costs."

"Thank you, I'll see you sometime tonight."

The blonde hopped out of the car and rang the doorbell. Chris Argent smiled at the small blonde in the doorway "Hi Gaby, Allison is just upstairs finishing getting ready."

"Ok, thanks Mr. Argent."

Gaby walked up the stairs to Allison's room and knocked on the door. "Hey Gabs, I'm almost ready," Allison said opening the door.

"Before I forget," The blonde girl said before pulling out a wrapped box "Happy birthday!"

Allison's eyes went wide "How did you know?"

"Lydia. Well come on open it! Don't just stare at it."

The brunette carefully took the box and opened it up. She gasped at the pair of black boots sitting inside. "Wow, Gaby you didn't have to get me something like this," Allison said quickly putting them on.

"Of course I did. Part of the perks of being a good friend of mine…and a girl, you get free stuff from my aunt that hasn't been released yet. So you love them? Huh you love them…tell me how much you love them."

Allison smiled at the smaller girl "I love them Gaby they're so cute, and my size, how did you know."

"I have my ways…" Allison shot her a look "Your mom told me what size you wear."

Allison laughed and finished grabbing her stuff. The two heard a knock on the door and a woman walked into her room. She had light brown hair, looked to be in her late twenties, and was really pretty. "Hey listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?" she said to Allison.

"Oh totally forgotten," Allison assured her.

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on call me a 'horrid bitch' or something."

"You were just…being protective."

"I was being a protective horrid bitch…who is…giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." Allison smiled as she grabbed the box. The brunette gasped at the sight of the necklace. "Forgiven?" the woman asked.

"Completely, I love it."

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that…Well look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?"

"Yeah."

"You ever wanna learn a little something about your family…look it up."

"You're going to make me work for it."

"Some mysteries," The woman said placing the necklace around Allison "Are worth the effort."

Allison chuckled before turning towards Gaby "I'm so incredibly rude. Gaby this is my aunt Kate and Kate this is one of my best friends Gabriella Myers."

The blonde smiled and held out her hand towards Kate. "Wow," Kate said shaking her hand.

"What?" Gaby asked.

"You have extremely gorgeous bright blue eyes."

"Oh…thanks," Gaby smiled.

"Have you ever met somebody with your eye color?"

"Not personally, but I'm sure somewhere out there someone has it…or something similar to it."

Kate nodded "That eye color must run in your family."

"Not my immediate family, no. But I think my grandmother had blue eyes."

"Huh…interesting," Kate said before giving the girl another once over. She smiled at the two girls "Well have a great day at school girls, see you later."

"Bye," the girls chorused after she left.

"Ready?" Allison asked walking out the door.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded still wary of what just happened with Kate.

* * *

Gaby smiled at Matt as she sat down in her seat for Chemistry. "Just a friendly reminder," Harris said to the class "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than punishment enough." He stopped in front of Stiles and asked "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

The door opened and Jackson walked in. Gaby was surprised to see him even here today. Lydia showed up to decorate Allison's locker then left. Scott told the blonde the night before that Lydia and Jackson had been attacked by the alpha at a movie store. She watched as Mr. Harris told Jackson that if he needed to leave or he needed something to let him know. Gaby rolled her eyes if she was attacked Harris would probably tell her to suck it up and give her extra homework. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine," he ordered the class "Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Gaby bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

* * *

"Have you heard from Scott?" Gaby asked Stiles as they walked out of history.

"Yeah earlier, he said he'd deal with everything later. Where is he anyway?" Stiles asked her as the two made their way out of the building.

"Allison wasn't in her classes either…it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Good point," Stiles sighed "I'm going to go check up on Lydia. You wanna come?"

"Not really, but will you drop me off at the mechanics? I need to pick up my car."

Stiles nodded and dropped her off at the mechanics before driving away. Gaby paid them, and drove away. She had half a mind to go home and do homework, but the other half was telling her to drive to Derek's to check up on him. Needless to say the other half won as she parked her car a little farther away from Derek's house. As she trekked through the woods she stopped several times to turn around, but then she shook her head and continued towards the burnt house.

She stopped at the porch but then rolled her eyes at herself, he's a werewolf he probably knew she was there already. Walking through the front door she noticed Derek was shirtless…again and doing pull-ups. "So I guess asking if the arm feels better, is a bit pointless," Gaby said shutting the door.

He dropped to the ground and looked at her "A bit."

Gaby nodded and looked around. She heard Derek walk up slowly behind her. When she turned around they were extremely close. "Hi," she said looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He wasn't coming off as annoyed or frustrated, just curious.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok," the blonde shrugged.

He nodded "I'm fine."

Gaby smirked "I can see that, so now I can leave." Derek rolled his eyes when he realized she used his words against him. She walked towards the door but stopped when he grabbed her wrist. Gaby turned around and gave him a confused look "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…I just…"

"What?"

"The mark is still there," He said shifting his weight.

Gaby chuckled "Well yeah, hickies are kinda hard to get rid of."

"Yeah I know, I was hoping it would be gone by now."

"Why?"

"So it doesn't have to be a reminder that I lost control with you."

Gaby leaned against the wall facing him "So don't think of it like that."

"How should I think of it?"

"Our almost first kiss…" she smiled.

"Wait what do you mean by almost?"

"You kissed my neck…I just stood there and let it happen," she laughed.

"You didn't stop it."

Gaby bit her lip and looked at the ground "I didn't want to."

When he didn't say anything the blonde looked up at him. "So if I put my hands here…" he said putting both hands on the wall on either side of her waist. "And leaned in like this," Derek whispered leaning towards her neck. "And did this," he placed one gently kiss on her neck before asking "What would you do?"

"Well," Gaby smirked and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck "I would do…" She started to say before Derek pulled away and looked towards the door keeping Gaby pinned to the wall. "What's wrong?" Gaby asked him looking towards the door.

The werewolf didn't answer he simply picked her up and ran farther into the house. "Stay here," he whispered "If you hear gunshots run straight back and hide in the woods."

"What's going on?" she whispered just as quietly.

"Hunters are here."

He moved to leave but Gaby grabbed his arm "Don't let's just go."

Derek kissed her forehead "I'll find you ok?"

She nodded allowed him to leave. After a few seconds she heard someone yell "When we cut her in half!" Derek growled in response and threw someone against a wall. After a few more thuds Gaby slowly moved towards the fighting. She needed to hear what was going on. Gaby heard an electrical buzzing sound and Derek groan in pain. Another zapping sound occurred and a growl from Derek was heard after it. The person laughed "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire." Gaby's eyes widened when she recognized the voice, Kate. Kate was the one hurting Derek. "Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes your sister was severed into piece and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls…we didn't kill her." There was a pause before Kate asked "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Derek said weakly.

"Tsk, sweetie…well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, ok? We…didn't…kill…your…sister. You hear that? There's no blips or upticks…just the steady beat of the cold hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body Derek, what do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is…the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." After a few seconds of silence Kate continued "Unless…you don't know who he is either. Well guess who just became totally useless."

Derek ran through the house. He saw Gaby standing there, picked her up, and ran before Kate began firing bullets. "I told you to wait there," Derek yelled putting her down when they were far enough away.

Gaby shook her head and let the tears fall that she had been holding in "I know…I'm sorry…I just…"

"Where's your car?"

"Over there," She pointed towards her black SUV.

"I need you to go home."

"Come with me."

Derek shook his head "I can't. It's too risky."

"I don't care."

"I DO! I'm don't be the one to put you in danger Gaby. I need you to be safe at home, ok?"

Gaby nodded and walked to her car. She drove home and quickly wiped away her tears when she saw her aunt in the driveway. "Where are you off to?" Gaby asked.

"Parent teacher conferences…should I be concerned?" Lisa asked.

The blonde smiled at her aunt "Nope."

"Good I'll bring home something to eat afterwards. Behave!"

Gaby waved as her aunt drove off. Just as she was about to walk into the house a voice was heard from behind. "I'm sorry I snapped," Derek said causing the girl to shriek and turn around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the werewolf, who found a shirt.

"Apologizing…"

"Why do I get the feeling you don't do that very often?"

Derek shrugged "Because I don't."

Gaby nodded and pulled out her keys to enter her house. Derek moved so he was right behind her. "Is something wrong?" she asked turning to look up at him.

He shook his head "I wanna try something."

"Ok?"

"Don't move," he whispered leaning closer to her. He slowly closed the distance between them and kissed her lips. Gaby closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. He pulled away before the kiss could intensify even more. Gaby fluttered her eyes open only to see an empty driveway and yard. She lightly touched her lips and smiled as she walked into her house completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys another chapter! Wanted to thank Pokemonrul432, goddess of the nigth, derekxoc, Lycan Lover 411, and enimzajlove13 for your reviews! I love reading them all and I'm glad you guys are liking the story!

I only own Gaby, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Gaby jumped when she heard a knocking sound at her window. The blonde opened it and let Scott in "Why didn't you just use the front door?"

"Can't…I'm grounded," Scott told her flopping onto her bed "And I'm supposed to be getting groceries."

Gaby chuckled and laid next to him "And you're here because?"

"Stiles won't talk to me."

"Well yeah, his dad got hit by car and you could've stopped it. It's a good reason to be mad."

"I know and Allison's grounded from seeing me."

"Yeah, because you two skipped class and her parents found out and now she's in trouble."

"My life sucks."

"You're life doesn't suck…" Scott looked over at her "Alright, it sucks right now, but eventually everything will blow over. Stiles will forgive you, Allison will be allowed to see you again…"

"Until her parents find out I'm a werewolf and try to kill me."

"Well…I'd be more worried about her aunt."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't she just gives off this vibe, that I can't shake."

"What kind of vibe?"

"Like a 'I know something you don't' kinda vibe."

"She didn't seem like that to me."

"Maybe I'm just paranoid. With all these killings I don't know who's going to be next."

"You'll be safe Gaby."

The blonde nodded "I know I trust you and I trust Derek too."

"Why do you trust him Gabs?"

"When has he ever let anything hurt me?"

Scott sighed "I just don't like him around you."

Gaby laughed "Oh my God quit acting like the over protective older brother."

"Well I am older than you."

The blonde elbowed him "By a few months."

"Still counts," he laughed.

"We're not even related!"

"We're best friends."

Gaby laughed and sat up "Whatever, let's get you to the grocery store."

"Come with me?" Scott asked.

She sighed "Aunt Lisa! Scott needs help grocery shopping I'm going with him!"

"Ok have fun you two!" Lisa shouted back

"How did she know I was here?" Scott asked walking towards the door.

"Gee Scott, I don't know maybe because your car is parked in front of our house," Gaby said sarcastically.

"Oh," he responded scratching the back of his head "yeah that'll do it."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Gaby complained once they hit the parking garage "Why did it take us four hours to buy six bags of groceries?"

"Because you didn't like half brands I bought," Scott replied laughing.

"Well…you went for the extremely fattening brands."

"So?"

"So…Scott you're first line, you can't eat all that crappy stuff. Your mom's a nurse she'll agree with me."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Gaby sighed "So where's the car?"

Scott looked around "Damn it!"

"It's not here is it?"

Scott didn't reply but walked up one more flight of stairs to level four. The two walked halfway through the level before Scott set the bags down "Oh come on."

He pulled out his keys and pressed the lock button until it beeped. Gaby sighed knowing they'd have to walk up one more level. Scott accidently bumped one of his bags and the milk fell out. The blonde put her groceries down and scrambled after it. It rolled underneath a car. Just as she was about to reach for it the milk rolled back to her with claw marks on the side. "Scott!" Gaby breathed just as a low growl was heard.

Scott pulled Gaby up and ran away from the car. They ran down two levels before hiding behind a car. He heard his and Gaby's frantic heartbeats and knew the alpha could too. He motioned for Gaby to stay put. The blonde shook her head silently begging him not to leave her. Scott told her to stay put one last time before running off. Moments later she heard car alarms being set off. Gaby felt someone put a hand over her mouth muffling her scream. "Gab, shh…you're fine it's just me," Derek told her.

Gaby relaxed realizing she wasn't actually in danger. He told her to stay quiet and ran off to find Scott. After slowly following along Gaby saw Derek and Scott walking back towards her "What the hell was that?" Scott yelled at Derek.

"I said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when," Derek replied.

"You sacred the crap outta me!"

"Not yet."

Gaby smirked at the response. "Ok but I was fast right?" Scott asked him.

"Not fast enough."

"I had Gaby with me I couldn't run that fast!"

"Yeah and what did you do with her? You left her behind a car, completely defenseless. I found her seconds after you left her. If it was the alpha he would have bitten her or worse…killed her, then that would have been on your hands."

Scott sighed realizing that what he did was dumb "I'm sorry Gaby."

Gaby shrugged "Just don't do it again."

"What about the car alarm?" Scott asked Derek "That was smart right?"

"Til your phone rang," Derek answered.

"Yeah but that was…I mean…would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who's bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." He grabbed Scott's phone and showed him the miss call from Allison "You see this? This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

"What just because of her family?" Scott asked him. Derek held up his phone and chucked it into a wall "whoa, whoa, whoa…" Scott said looking bewildered at him.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked "That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this. How to shift, you do it through anger, by taping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can get angry," Scott said.

"Not angry enough! This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her, at least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes?"

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends, yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

"Liar," Gaby scoffed walked up to level five where the car was.

* * *

The next morning Gaby stopped by Lydia's locker before her French class "So you feeling better?" Gaby asked the redhead.

"Much…why didn't you come visit me?" Lydia turned towards the blonde.

"The truth? I have been talking to this guy for weeks now and he finally kissed me."

"What? Who is he?" Lydia asked looking around the hallway.

"Oh he's older, you don't know him."

"How much older?"

Gaby shifted her weight "Five years."

Lydia smirked "My God you're good." Lydia looked behind Gaby and noticed Scott walking towards them "Hey Scott!"

Scott turned around and shouted "Oh come on!"

Lydia turned her attention to Gaby. The blonde held up her hands "I have no clue. Hey I gotta get to class, I'll see you later."

Gaby walked to her French class and sat down waiting for class to begin. "Hey," Katie said sitting next to her.

"Hi," she said with a monotone voice.

"Look Gaby…"

"Please Katie, just stop I don't want to hear anything from you."

Katie sat back and paid attention to the rest of the class. As soon as they were released Gaby shot out of her chair and got out of the classroom as fast as she could. She saw Scott and Stiles walking her way so she just waited for them to get to her. "Alright well correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone. That someone usually being Gaby or me," Stiles said to him.

"I know," Scott sighed "That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well how's he going to teach you to do that?"

"I don't know, I don't think he does either."

"Ok when are you seeing him again?"

"He told me not to talk about. Just act normal and get through the day."

Stiles stopped him "When?"

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work. Alright well that gives me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?"

"To teach you myself."

"Well at least you guys are talking," Gaby said to Scott as Stiles walked away. She pulled Scott towards the cafeteria "Come on I'm starving let's go eat!"

The entire lunch Scott decided to hide in his textbook. "I think the textbook's making it more obvious," Stiles told him "Besides she's reading anyway."

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked him.

"I think so."

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No, but your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda then Derek."

"Ok yeah, you teach me."

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah you be my Yoda."

"You're Yoda I will be," Stiles said in a Yoda accent.

Gaby snorted and shook her head "Why am I friends with you two?"

"Because you love us," Stiles responded.

"Debatable."

"Because we keep you entertained," Scott added.

"Sometimes."

"Because if you weren't friends with us, you wouldn't have met Derek," Stiles told her.

"Hm…maybe. Well boys I have to go, free period practice, I'll see you later." Gaby dumped her tray and walked towards the locker rooms for cheer.

* * *

Gaby sighed walked into her econ class late. Practice wasn't released on time and now she was late. "Myers!" Finstock said as she walked into the room.

"Yes?" the blonde asked.

"Did you forget to change after practice?"

Gaby looked down at her outfit. She was wearing cheer shorts, a red cheer tank, her jacket, cheer tennis shoes, and a bow in her hair. The class laughed at her. The blonde smiled at the coach "Well Coach Finstock, practice was running late and we didn't finish until the warning bell rang. So I decided to freshen myself and go to class like this and be one minute later rather than 10 because learning about economics is so important to my future."

Finstock nodded "I like your dedication Myers. Total crap…but good effort, sit down and don't be late again."

"Sure thing," Gaby said sitting down in the only available seat in the front row.

"Now let's start with a summary of last night's reading," Finstock began. Gaby raised her hand along with half the class. "Greenberg put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading. How about…uh McCall? The reading."

"Last night's reading?"

"How about the reading of The Gettysburg Address?"

Gaby chuckled at the teacher's response. This is why Finstock was one of her favorite teachers. "What?" Scott asked.

"That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm' McCall?"

Scott looked over at Stiles then Gaby "Very."

"I suppose you are with Myers as your friend. But did you do the reading or not?"

"Um…I think I forgot."

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a D in this class. Come on buddy, you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous night's reading? No? How about the uh…night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read, in your entire life."

"I uh…"

"No? A blog? How about uh…how about uh the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?" After a few seconds of silence from Scott Finstock continued "Thank you McCall, thank you. Thank you! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks, next practice you can start it with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading. All right everybody else settle down."

After class was released Gaby caught up with Scott and Stiles. "It's her," Stiles told Scott.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It's Allison. Remember when you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her right? About protecting her."

"Ok."

"Remember the night of the lacrosse game you said you could hear her voice on the field."

"Yeah I did, but…"

"So that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill Gaby and me."

"So what are you saying Stiles?" Gaby asked him.

"She brings you back, Scott," Stiles told him.

"No, no, no, no it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her…" Scott said.

"No that's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Scott looked away with a goofy smile on his face "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah," Scott laughed "Sorry."

"That's fine…"

"What? How is that fine?" Gaby asked the two boys.

"Because it is…you can't tell me you don't think about sex?"

"Not like that."

"Anyway back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, ok? I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control she's kinda like an anchor."

"You mean because I love her?" Scott asked.

Gaby gasped at him and a huge smile spread across her face. "Exactly," Stiles agreed.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked.

Gaby squealed "Yeah you just said that."

"I love her," Scott said it again with a smile gracing his face.

"That's great…moving on…" Stiles tried to continue.

Gaby slapped his arm "Shut up Stiles let him have this moment."

"No, no, no really, I think I'm totally in love with her," Scott told him.

Gaby squealed with excitement again "I'm being a total girl right now but I don't even care! Scott's in love."

"I am. I love her."

"And that's beautiful now before you go off and write a sonnet can we please figure this out?" Stiles asked him "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sorry. So what do I do?"

"I don't know, yet," Stiles sighed.

He started dancing around and then smiled a little. "Oh no you're getting an idea aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea going to cause him physical pain?" Gaby asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yeah definitely, come on," Stiles said dragging Scott off leaving Gaby behind.

Her phone began buzzing in her pocket she looked at the collar id and saw _Derek_ flashing on the screen. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey what are you doing right now?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you'd come with me for something?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to…"

"Gaby!" Stiles yelled from down the hall causing the blonde to look up.

"Hang on Derek," Gaby said into the phone before yelling back at Stiles "What?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Uh…is this plan going to get me in trouble?"

"More than likely."

"I can't I'm busy! But you have fun and try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Gaby put the phone back to her ear "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll pick you up in the back parking lot of the school in five minutes," Derek told her.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I change," the blonde said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Can I ask where exactly we're going?" Gaby asked playing with her ponytail.

"To see my uncle," Derek responded keeping his eyes on the road.

"You think he has any idea who the alpha is?"

"I hope so. I just hope he'll talk."

Gaby nodded as they pulled up to the long term care unit. The two walked into Peter Hale's room. Gaby stood by the bed while Derek sat down on it and turned Peter so he was facing him. "I need your help," Derek said "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, anything just…just something to point me in the right direction ok? Someone killed Laura, your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack, which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first. Look if you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink, raise a finger…anything…say something!" Derek shouted and grabbed his wheelchair.

"Derek!" Gaby snapped. Derek's head whipped over to look Gaby. "That's not the way to handle this situation. Yelling at him won't get a response."

"You got a better method?" he asked moving towards her.

The blonde sighed and grabbed his hand "Just try to be patient with him ok? In time he'll come through."

"I don't have any more time Gab. He killed my sister, bit Scott, and for all I know you could be his next target." He walked out of the room leaving Gaby there with Peter.

"Was he always like this?" Gaby asked Peter. After no response she shrugged "Well I hope you get better soon. Derek needs someone from his family in his life." She smiled sadly at him and walked towards the parking lot. When she got outside Derek was looking around with a piece of paper in his hands. "Everything ok?" she asked him.

"No, I'm dropping you off at your house," Derek told her.

Gaby nodded and allowed Derek to drive her home. Derek parked in her driveway and sat there for a few minutes. "We'll figure this out Derek. I know we will," Gaby sighed leaning back in her seat.

"I don't want you figuring this out?"

"What?"

"I don't want you figuring this out, you could get hurt."

"Contrary to what you may believe Derek, I'm a big girl I can handle myself. I appreciate your concern, but there's no need for it." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for taking me today. I know it's hard for you to trust people so thank you for trusting me."

She opened the door to get out, but Derek quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around. He gently kissed her lips and let her go. Gaby smiled and walked into her house.

* * *

"Yeah I'll be fine Aunt Lisa," Gaby said to her aunt "No seriously it's not like your outta town you just have to finish up a line. Believe me I'll be fine." The blonde saw Stiles' blue jeep pull into her driveway "Hey I gotta go Stiles needs me for something. I don't know he just showed up. Ok I'll talk to you later. Love you too."

Gaby grabbed one of her cheer zip up hoodies and ran towards the jeep. "Get in the car," Scott said looking frustrated.

She nodded "Let me lock up my house first." Gaby grabbed her phone and keys before locking the front door and running towards the jeep. "What's this about?" she asked as they were driving to the school.

"Derek thinks that your boss is the Alpha," Stiles told her.

"What?"

"Yeah," Scott replied "He thinks Deaton is the Alpha! He even beat him up."

"Ok so is he?" Gaby asked.

"What no! Why would you ask that?"

"I just want to know if there's a reason behind the suspicion. I mean there has to be one right? I know he's not just going around accusing people so there has to be a reason."

"Why do you always side with him?" Scott yelled at her.

"Because I was with him today ok? We went to see his uncle and he was completely lost about who it was. I see him in the parking lot with a piece of paper in his hand and a pissed off look on his face and now he's accusing someone of being the Alpha. So whatever was on that paper, must have given him legitimate reason to accuse Deaton."

"She has a point Scott, and you know how I feel about Derek, but if what she says is true then maybe we should hear him out," Stiles sighed pulling into the school parking lot.

"He's my boss, he wouldn't do this," Scott shook his head.

"He's my boss too Scott and I trust him, but we need to hear the facts," Gaby told him.

The three piled out of the jeep. "This is a terrible idea," Stiles told Scott.

"Yeah I know," Scott replied.

"And we're still going to do it?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Whoa, whoa wait," Gaby said holding up her hands "What plan?"

"My plan is to get the real Alpha here," Scott said.

"That is a terrible idea," Gaby nodded "I'm with Stiles on this one. There's gotta be another way."

"Well personally," Stiles said "I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually goes away."

"Just make sure we can go inside," Scott said. Gaby turned around at the sound of a car approaching. She saw Derek get out of the car and walk up to the group. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked him.

"He's in the back," Derek sighed.

The three looked at the man laying in the backseat. "Oh he looks comfortable," Stiles said walking with Scott towards the door.

"Gaby stay here keep an eye on him," Scott told the blonde.

"Wait! Hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked.

"You said I was linked to the Alpha," Scott shrugged "I'm gonna see if you're right."

"And I'm here because?" Gaby asked them leaning against the jeep.

"We needed a cheerleader," Stiles told her smirking "And a Derek distractor."

"Hey Stiles," Gaby smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around towards the blonde.

She flipped him off "Bite me!"

Stiles laughed and continued walking inside the building with Scott. As soon as the two were in the building Derek walked up to the jeep and leaned against it next to Gaby "Do you have any idea what their plan is?"

Gaby shook her head "I don't know, they said something about drawing the Alpha here. I told him it was a horrible idea and I was ignored…again."

"Is it always like this?"

"Yeah pretty much, but on the plus side we made a deal when we were younger that if I told them something was dumb and they did it anyway and it went terribly wrong I get bragging rights and the 'I told you so' rights as well."

All of the sudden a loud high pitched sound was heard through the intercom speakers. "You've got to be kidding me," Derek sighed.

"What the hell was that?" Gaby asked him.

"You're idiot friend trying to howl."

Gaby busted out in laughter "Oh my God that was a howl? That awful it sounded like a cat being strangled."

"It's always tough to get control of a howl."

"Did you sound like a dying cat when you first tried to howl?"

"No," Derek told her shaking his head.

"Didn't think so," Gaby laughed. Her laugh was cut off by a loud low sounding howl that shook the entire building "Was that him?" Gaby asked when it was over.

"Yeah…they're so dead when they get out here."

Scott and Stiles walked up to Derek and Gaby. Derek pointed at both of them "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry," Scott said "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud, and it was awesome," Stiles praised.

"Shut up," Derek said seriously.

Gaby looked over at Derek, something was wrong. "Oh come on don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles told him.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked Derek.

"What?" Derek looked back towards his car and noticed Deaton wasn't there. "I didn't do anything," he said looking back at Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah he was right there a second ago," Gaby told them as she walked towards them slightly in front of Derek.

She heard Derek gasp and the blonde whipped around to see the Alpha behind Derek with his claws going through his back and Derek coughing up blood. Gaby screamed as it raised him off the ground. She felt herself being pulled by two sets of hands towards the school. The blonde turned her head just as Derek was thrown into a wall. The three rushed inside and ducked behind the door. Gaby sat with her back against it as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and calmed herself down. She knew Derek could heal, she knew he would be ok. The blonde just hoped _they _would make it out of this ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. Pokemonrul432, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, The-Darkened Abyss, and Lycan Lover 411 (x2 lol) for your guy reviews. So i read the reviews about chapter 7 and how it reminds people of twilight scene between Bella and Edward...Oops when I typed that I did not have Twilight on the brain lol. So my bad on that one. But anyway I only own Gaby!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott shouted.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked.

"Then grab something!"

"What?"

"Anything!"

"Stiles where are the bolt cutters you had?" Gaby asked.

He stood up and looked out the window. The two others did the same and noticed them lying a few steps from the door. "No," Scott said as Stiles shoved the flashlight in his hand.

"Yes," Stiles told him.

Gaby grabbed his shirt to keep him from going outside "I'll go, I'm smaller and can dodge him easier than you can."

"Gaby no don't," the two boys chorused as the small blonde made her way outside. Gaby looked around not seeing the Alpha anywhere. The girl bent down and picked up the bolt cutters. She spared a quick glance over towards Derek. Her heart sank when she saw that he hadn't moved. A banging sound interrupted her thoughts "Come back, Gaby! Come back!" she heard Scott yell. She heard growling come from where the cars were and slowly turned her head.

"Oh God," she breathed out as the Alpha began running towards her.

Gaby scrambled up the two steps and ran back through the door. Stiles ripped the bolt cutters out of her hands and placed them through the door handles to keep them from opening. The three looked back through the windows and noticed there was nothing there. "Where is it?" Stiles asked grabbing the flashlight from Scott. He shone the light through the window to help him see better.

"Where did it go?" Scott asked. The three slowly backed away from the door. Scott looked at Stiles and Gaby "That won't hold will it?"

The blonde shook her head "I highly doubt it."

They turned around and looked down the darkened hallway. A howl sounded through the entire school sending the three teens sprinting into a classroom. "The desk," Stiles said running towards it. Gaby watched as they moved the desk to block the door. "Shh…shh…stop, the door's not gonna hold it," Stiles told him.

"I know," Scott breathed.

"It's your guys' boss."

"What?" Gaby asked Stiles.

"Deaton? The Alpha? Your boss."

"No," Scott shook his head.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be."

"Oh come on," Stiles whispered "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him," Scot told him.

"He killed Derek." Gaby closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Sorry Gabs," Stiles told her.

Gaby shook her head "It's fine. He's not dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, ok? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury!"

"He's not dead!" The blonde whisper shouted "He's a werewolf, Stiles he can heal!"

"There's no healing from that. He's dead and we're next!"

"Ok just…" Scott said "What do we do?"

Stiles took several deep breaths "We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you two seriously think about quitting your job, good?" The three moved towards the window. Scott tried to open it but Stiles stopped him "No, they won't open the school's climate controlled."

"Then we break it," Scott suggested.

Gaby shook her head "Which will make a lot of noise."

"Then, then we run really fast."

"Not all of us have werewolf speed Scott."

Gaby looked towards the door making sure there was nothing in the hallway. "Stiles?" Scott asked "What's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

Stiles and Gaby looked towards the jeep. Gaby squinted and saw that the hood was bent at an odd angle. "What do you mean nothing's wrong?" Stiles told him.

"No Stiles something's wrong…it's bent," Gaby corrected.

"You mean like dented?"

"No I mean bent."

"What the hell…" Stiles started. He was interrupted by something thrown through the window. Gabby screamed as Scott pulled her down and covered her from the flying glass. She looked up as Stiles shown the flashlight onto a car battery. "That's my battery!" Stiles said.

He stood up only to be pulled down by Scott "Stiles, don't."

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside," Gaby snapped.

"Just let me take a look," Scott told them peeking through the window.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Move now?"

Scott nodded his head "Move now."

The three walked out of the classroom and stood out in the hallway. "This way," Scott said moving one way.

Stiles grabbed him "No, no, no, no somewhere without windows."

"Stiles this is a school not a prison every single room in this building has windows," Gaby told him.

"Ok somewhere with less windows."

"Where," Gaby asked.

"The locker room," Scott suggested.

"Yeah," Stiles agreed. They walked as fast as they could to the locker room keeping an eye out for the Alpha the entire time.

Gaby gagged when they entered the locker room "Oh my God, boys are so gross."

"Yeah well, suck it up this is going to be the safest place for us right now," Scott told her. He turned to Stiles "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything; a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bulled to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then we…we have to…" Scott sighed "We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile."

"What about Derek's car?"

"That could work. We go outside, get the keys off his body…ugh…and then we take the car."

"And grab him," Gaby added.

"What?" Stiles asked her.

"We're not leaving Derek here. The Alpha could finish him off."

"He's dead Gaby! What do I have to say to get that through your head."

"Derek's not dead."

"Fine…whatever…we grab not dead Derek and get the hell outta here."

Gaby sighed and followed the two boys back towards the door. Stiles reached for the doorknob, but Scott grabbed his wrist to keep him from opening the door. "What?" Stiles whispered.

"I think I heard something," Scott answered.

"Like what?"

"Shh quiet." A shadow passed through the window on the door. The three slowly back away from the door. "Hide," Scott ordered. Stiles began opening a locker making a lot of noise "What are you doing? Stiles?"

Gaby and Scott looked at each other and ran towards other lockers. Gaby took deep breaths to calm herself down. She heard the door slowly open. The blonde covered her mouth as the mass moved passed her. Gaby jumped as someone screamed and Scott said "Quiet."

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do kill me? The two of you get out," A man said. Gaby started to open the locker then Scott slammed it shut. "What's wrong with you?" the man asked Scott.

"I tripped," Scott laughed.

"But…" Stiles started.

"It's fine we'll leave," Scott said grabbing Stiles and walking out the door.

"Just give us one second to explain," Stiles told him.

Gaby heard growling close by. "Just shut up and lea…" the man said before getting pulled back into the room. Gaby covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Tears rolled down her face as she heard the man scream over and over again. Everything finally stopped after a loud bang sounded through the room. After a few seconds the sound of claws scraping against the lockers filled her ears. The sound was slowly growing louder as the Alpha moved closer to the locker she was hiding in. It stopped when it hit her locker. His claws scrapped against her locker again before stopping completely.

After a few minutes of no sound Gaby slowly moved out of the locker she was hiding in. She shut the locker door and backed away with wide eyes. _Gabriella_ was written in the man's blood with a spiral scratched into the locker under it. She took a few deep shaky breaths before deciding to try to find Scott and Stiles.

* * *

Gaby walked through the school wondering where the two of them were. It's a big school, but not that big. She opened the doors to the library and walked around in it. There was nothing here. She should have figured that out, Scott wouldn't step foot in the library even if his life depended on it, unless Allison asked him to then he'd agree whole heartedly.

"I'm looking for them. I just wanna get out of here," Gaby heard Lydia snap.

The blonde walked over to the door and saw Lydia and Jackson walking the opposite direction. "Lydia?" Gaby called out.

The two turned around looked at the blonde. "Gaby?" Lydia asked "What are you doing here?"

"What are you two doing here?" Gaby asked her.

"Allison got a text from Scott saying to meet her at the school. So we drove her."

"No, no, no, no this is not good."

"What's going on?" Jackson asked her.

"Scott's phone is broken. He didn't send any text."

Lydia pulled out her phone "Allison where are you?" the redhead walked towards the double doors at the end of the hall. "Finally, can we go now?" she asked everyone.

Gaby sighed in relief when she saw Scott and Stiles unharmed. "Gaby thank God, you're ok" Scott sighed. A heavy thud sounded over their heads. All of the teenagers looked up at the ceiling. The thuds got louder. "Run!" Scott ordered pulling Allison with him.

Gaby ran as fast as she could next to Stiles. The Alpha growled behind them and continued chasing them through a pair of double doors that led to the cafeteria. Scott bolted the doors shut and began pushing chairs in front of it. Gaby nudged Stiles to get his attention. She nodded towards the very large windows in the room. "Help me get stuff in front of the door," Scott told Jackson moving more things to barricade the door.

"Scott wait, not here," Stiles said.

Scott ignored him and continued stacking things. "What was that?" Allison asked "Scott what was that?"

"What came through the ceiling?" Lydia asked.

"Will you just help me?" Scott asked "The chairs, stack the chairs."

"Guys…" Stiles said trying to get everyone's attention "Can we just wait a second? You guys listen to me." No one listened to him.

After a few seconds of no one listening to Stiles Gaby huffed "This is ridiculous." She put her two pinky fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Ok nice work," Stiles said "really beautiful job everybody. Now…what should we do about the twenty-foot wall of windows?"

Everyone groaned in frustration. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on, because I'm freaking out here?" Allison demanded "And I would like to know why." She turned towards Scott "Scott?" Scott hesitated before walking towards Gaby and Stiles and leaning on a table.

Jackson, Lydia, and Allison turned towards Gaby and Stiles looking for an explanation. "Someone killed the janitor," Stiles said said.

"What?" Allison asked freaked out.

Gaby nodded "Yeah, I was in the room hiding. He's dead."

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked Scott.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked looking at Gaby.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders "I didn't see the person."

"No, no, no, no this was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed…" Lydia started before Jackson cut her off.

"No, don't you get it?" He asked "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison shouted. "What does he want?" she whispered the next question "What happening?" No one answered. "SCOTT!" she shouted.

"I…I don't know," Scott answered. "I just…If we go out there he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia asked "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked him. She turned to Stiles and Gaby "Who is it?"

Gaby shook her head "I don't know."

"It's Derek," Scott answered. The blonde's head snapped towards Scott. She glared at him as he said "It's Derek Hale."

"Wait Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison questioned him.

"I saw him," Scott confirmed.

"The mountain lion…" Lydia started.

"NO!" Scott shouted "Derek killed them."

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yeah starting with his own sister."

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us," Scott told the group. He looked up at Gaby and then quickly looked away at the cold glare she was sending him. "And if we don't get out now…He's going to kill us too."

"Call the cops," Jackson said.

"No," Stiles told him.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no do you wanna hear it in Spanish _no_. Look Derek killed three people ok?" Stiles continued. Gaby glared at Stiles not believing he was going along with this. "We don't know what he's armed with."

"You're dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department. Call him!"

"I'm calling," Lydia said dialing the number.

"No, Lydia would you just hold on a second?" Stiles asked moving near her. Jackson grabbed him and pulled him away from the redhead.

"Hey!" Scott said coming to his rescue.

"Yes we're at Beacon hills high school," Lydia said into the phone "we're trapped and we need you to…" She paused "but…" Lydia pulled her phone away "she hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked her.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in, in the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Ok, then call again," Allison told her.

"No they won't trace a cell," Stiles said "Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What…what the…what is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked.

Everyone looked towards Scott. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked them.

"He's obsessed with Gaby," Stiles said.

Jackson, Lydia, and Allison all looked at her. "What?" Gaby asked him.

"Yeah he's obsessed with her because she's in the same situation that he is…no parents."

"Is that true?" Allison asked her.

The blonde shook her head "I…I don't know."

"Is he the older guy you kissed?" Lydia asked her.

"No, that was someone else."

"Ok so Derek killed everyone. Is he the one who sent Allison the text?"

"No…I mean I don't know," Scott answered.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped.

"Alright, why don't we just back off the throttle, yeah?" Stiles said pulling Scott away.

"So Derek really killed them? He went after the janitor too? All because of you?" Allison asked the blonde.

Gaby shook her head and tears started falling "I don't know…I just don't know."

Lydia hugged her trying to calm her down. "Ok assheads," Jackson shouted causing Gaby to jump "new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a decent aim and a gun. Are we good with that?"

"He's right," Scott told Stiles "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

Stiles said something to Scott that they couldn't hear. He shook his head and walked away "Alright give me the phone," Jackson said grabbing Stiles.

Stiles turned around and punched him in the face. "Jackson!" Allison cried out. She ran towards the fallen boy "Are you ok?"

Gaby looked at Lydia and saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes. The blonde gently rubbed her arms and sent her a look saying not to worry about it. "Dad hey it's me," Stiles said "And it's your voicemail…I need you to call me back now. Like right now." A loud banging sound caused everyone to look at the door. The group backed away and huddled together "We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school."

The banging started getting louder and louder. "The kitchen," Stiles said "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up," Scott told him.

"Up is better than here," Gaby told him.

The six of them ran towards the kitchen and up the stairwell. Allison found an open classroom and the rest piled in after her. Gaby looked around the chemistry classroom and found a stairwell leading up to the roof. She tried opening it, but it was locked. The blonde turned around and faced the group as they all waited to hear if he walked by. A growl was heard right outside the door and Gaby held her breath as it moved by the classroom. "Jackson how many people can fit into your car?" Scott asked.

"Five," he answered "If someone squeezes on someone's lap."

"Five, I barely fit in the back," Allison told him.

"It doesn't matter," Gaby sighed "In case you miscounted there are six of us."

"And there's no getting out without drawing attention," Stiles added.

"What about this?" Scott asked going towards the stairs.

Gaby shook her head "I already tried. It's locked."

"The janitor has a key."

"Oh the dead janitor, yeah let's get the keys off his body."

"I can get it I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Gee," Stiles said "That sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key." He walked over towards the door.

"This is bad," Gaby said to Stiles "We can't let him go by himself."

"What do you suggest we do Gabs?" Stiles asked her.

"I'll go with him."

"What are you crazy? You almost died once what makes you think it won't finish the job."

Gaby sighed "Stiles it knew what locker I was hiding in. He could have easily ripped off the door and killed me. I was by myself wondering around the school for ten minutes. He could have killed me then. For some reason he hasn't killed me. I'm going with him."

The two turned around as Jackson broke open the chemical cabinet and watched Lydia begin to mix chemicals. "What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked looking at the redhead.

"No, a self-igniting molotov cocktail, it's like a fire bomb," Lydia answered.

"Mix two," Gaby said walking up to her.

"You're not going with me Gaby," Scott told her.

"Yeah she is Scott. He won't hurt her," Stiles agreed.

"Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid," Lydia told Jackson mixing the two molotov cocktails. He handed her a bottle and she continued to mix it. Lydia handed the two mixtures to Scott and Gaby. "No, no this is insane you can't do this," Allison told Scott "You cannot go out there."

"I can't just wait here for Stiles' dad to check his messages," Scott argued.

"You both could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

The two walked towards the door before Gaby could open it Allison said "Scott, just stop! Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell? So do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night. Just please…please don't go." She kissed him hoping that would keep him here.

"Lock it behind us," he told Stiles as the two walked out of the room.

"You know where he is?" Gaby asked Scott as the two walked down a hallway.

"The gym," he said after sniffing the air. The blonde nodded and followed him towards the gym.

* * *

The two walked into the gym and looked around. "The bleachers are out," Gaby whispered "They're put up every night."

"The janitor's under there," Scott said walked towards them.

"Scott, be careful, ok?"

Scott nodded and walked under the bleachers. Gaby heard a low growl coming from behind her. The blonde turned around and looked for the Alpha, but saw nothing there. She spun back around when the bleachers creaked. "Scott get out of there! They're closing!" Gaby screamed "Scott! SCOTT!"

The blonde let out a sigh of relief when she saw Scott roll out from the bleachers. Scott looked behind Gaby "He's here," he whispered as a growl was heard. Gaby's eyes widened as she turned around and saw a pair of red eyes getting closer to her. "Gaby get out of the way," Scott hissed.

The blonde threw her cocktail at him but stepped back when it didn't ignite. "Oh my God," she said moving back towards Scott. Scott pulled her behind him and threw his when the Alpha was close enough, but it didn't work either. "Damn it!" he said turning around to run for the door.

The Alpha grabbed him and pulled him down by the ankles. Scott was thrown across the gym floor as the Alpha turned his attention to Gaby. She kept running towards the door but stopped when she felt a sharp pain go through her lower back. Gaby felt her knees give out on her and she fell to the ground. The Alpha grabbed her wrist and brought it close to his jaw. Before he could bite her something pulled it away from her. Gaby turned her head and saw Scott getting the alpha away from her. The last thing she saw before passing out was Scott being pinned under the Alpha and it growling in the sixteen year old's face.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski ran through the school into the gym. Scott told him that the body of the janitor and Gaby were both in the gym. He saw the blonde girl lying on the floor a pool of blood around her lower back. "Oh God," he sighed looking at the girl he had seen grow up. Medics ran over to her and quickly checked her pulse.

"We have a pulse!" a paramedic shouted "She's going to need immediate transportation to the hospital."

"Will she make it?" the sheriff asked.

The medic nodded "She just needs to get to the hospital."

"I'll call her aunt have her meet you at the hospital." He quickly made the phone call and continued searching for the dead janitor.

* * *

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asked the two boys.

"Yes," Scott answered.

"I saw him too," Stiles confirmed.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked.

"We're still looking," Stilinski told him.

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?"

"Yeah Scott we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, but we were a little preoccupied by Gabriella lying on the floor bleeding out."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Stiles asked his dad.

Stilinski nodded "She made it to the hospital just fine they're getting her patched up now. The cuts weren't deep, but with her condition she still lost a significant amount of blood." The sheriff was called over and told them both to stay put.

"Well dude we survived," Stiles told Scott "We outlasted the Alpha."

"Yeah and in the process Gaby got hurt. Look, when we were in the chemistry room he walked right by us. You don't think it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Well then how come we're still alive?"

"It wants me in its pack! But I think first…I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What do you mean? What old pack?"

"Allison, Jackson, Lydia…you."

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us…"

"He wants me to do it. That's not even the worst part."

"How in holly hell is that not the worst part, Scott?"

"Because when he made me shift…I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. I wanted to finish Gaby off too."

"Why didn't you? She was out cold why didn't you kill her?"

"The Alpha attacked me when I tried."

"So he didn't want Gaby dead?"

Scott shook his head and looked up at his friend "He wants to turn her."


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here's the next chapter. Thank you to Pokemonrul432, a guest reviewer, and Lycan Lover 411 for your reviews. Thanks for all the favorites and follows it makes me happy people are enjoying this story.

I only own Gaby and Lisa! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_ Gaby's eyes fluttered open trying to figure out where she was. Everything was dark and hazy all she could see was a blurry figure standing by her bed. She felt someone grab her wrist and turn it slightly as if examining it. "Wha…" she tried to ask.

"He didn't bite her…she's still human," the person said. Gaby couldn't make out who the voice belonged to, it was too distorted. Her eyes slid shut and she fell back asleep.

* * *

Gaby's blue eyes opened for the second time that night. She looked around the unfamiliar room to see what had woken her up. The blonde slowly got out of the bed and looked around. The blinds on the windows banged against the glass causing her to jump. She turned around and noticed the window was open. The girl walked over and gently shut it.

A low growl caused Gaby to freeze in her place. She looked at the window and noticed a pair of red eyes behind her. Gaby turned around only to see an empty room. Sighing she moved towards her bed and stood near it. The blonde cracked her back before deciding it was time for her to lay back down. Gaby gasped as a hand wrapped around her ankle. She was yanked down to the floor and felt herself being thrown across the room. When she hit the hall Gaby noticed the Alpha standing over her. Fear paralyzed her as he crouched down in front of her growling. He lunged at her and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Gaby! Gaby! Gaby come on wake up," a voice told her. Her bright blue eyes shot open and she gasped for air. "Shh…you're ok Gaby…you're alright," Melissa McCall said standing over Gaby's bed trying to calm her down.

"Mama McCall?" Gaby asked weakly.

"Hey sweetheart, good to see those beautiful eyes of yours again."

"What do you mean?"

"You were attacked at the school…"

"Yeah last night," Gaby nodded.

Melissa shook her head "That was two days ago. You've been out cold since then."

Gaby's eyes widened "I've been out for two days?"

"Hey it's ok, we're just happy to have you alive."

"When will I be released?"

Melissa smiled "If you behave tomorrow morning. The cut wasn't too deep, and you've been out of the woods for a while. It was all just waiting for you to wake up."

Gaby nodded "Am I on medication?"

Melissa shook her head "Nope we gave you a sedative when we stitched you up, but that is out of your system and you will be discharged tomorrow. Just no partying, or cheerleading, in fact no school until Wednesday."

"No school until Wednesday? My world is going to end…but if it's the doctor's orders then who am I to argue," Gaby smirked.

Scott's mom laughed "I'm glad your sarcasm is coming through it shows you're feeling better." She gently kissed Gaby's head and walked towards the door "I'm going to let your aunt know you're up."

"She not here?"

"Oh she is, but she needed to get something to eat. If you're up to it, you can have visitors in an hour."

"Ok send Scott and Stiles in whenever."

"It's not just Scott and Stiles…you are a very popular person Miss Myers."

Gaby smiled "You can send them in as well."

Ten minutes later Lisa burst into her niece's room "You're awake!" She hugged the small girl then quickly pulled away "What were you doing in the school? I've never known you to make bad decisions, and this was just stupid!"

The blonde looked down "I know Aunt Lisa and I'm sorry."

"Is this because of Scott and Stiles? Were they the ones who put you up to this?"

"No they didn't put me up to anything. I went willingly, this was all on me."

Lisa nodded her head then sighed "Alright, well you leave me no choice…you're grounded until Wednesday. No Scott or Stiles until you go back to school."

Gaby groaned "You can't do that!"

"I just did…I mean it Gabriella Renee. You cannot see them until Wednesday."

"Ok, I won't seem them until Wednesday, but if they come visit me here?"

"I'll allow that, but only because you're in the hospital and…" Lisa's phone rang cutting her off mid sentence. She held up a finger to Gaby telling her to hold on "This is Alisa Rousseau…Yes I know that they want me to be up there, but I just can't…my niece is in the hospital…no I'm her legal guardian…Well I'm sending my assistant up there…Well like I said it's just not possible…I'll see what I can do…Bye." Lisa hung up the phone and looked at her niece "Sorry about that."

"What was that about?" Gaby asked her.

"Oh I got a spot up in New York for fashion week, and they wanted to do a Q and A with me, but I can't because you're…"

"Fine, I'm fine Lisa…Melissa told me I'll be fine just not to exert myself. This is an amazing opportunity you really should go!"

"Nice try Gaby but I'm staying here because you're grounded for four days."

"When's your showing?"

"Thursday morning and my questions are that night."

"So go then, I'll be un-grounded so you won't have to babysit me."

"This isn't about you being grounded. I don't know if I can trust you to make decent decisions anymore. You don't realize how serious this is do you?" Lisa asked her niece shaking her head "You could have been killed! Your parents left me to care for you, you were fine until this year and now…I just feel like I didn't raise you right."

Gaby grabbed her aunt's hands "Aunt Lisa don't ever say that again. You have done an amazing job with me. Let's face it you're like 12 years older than I am, you were a kid yourself when you got custody of me."

"I was not."

"You were 22 raising a 10 year-old. You did an amazing job, and these mistakes are on me…they are my fault and shouldn't reflect on you. I'm 16! I'm bound to make dumbass mistakes! You are an amazing guardian, and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Lisa looked at her niece and gently hugged her "You should go into politics."

Gaby laughed at her aunt "I would never get elected…I'm way too sarcastic for that job."

"You'd be good at it," Lisa laughed "Consider it." Gaby rolled her eyes and hugged her aunt again.

* * *

Gaby laid back onto her bed after Matt left. She thought it was sweet that Matt came to visit her. They were only lab partners so they weren't really that close, but the fact that he made a trip up to the hospital was a nice gesture. "Knock, knock," Lydia said walking into the room with Jackson in tow.

"Hey guys," Gaby smiled sitting up.

"Hey," Jackson said before sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"So," Lydia said ignoring her boyfriend "how are you feeling?"

"Physically, I'm fine. I can't move certain ways otherwise it pulls on the stitches, but other than that I'm fine. Mentally…I'm bored out of my freaking mind," Gaby answered.

Lydia laughed and sat on her bed "Well I have some stuff that'll cheer you up." She placed four bags onto her bed.

"Did you take home the whole mall?" Gaby laughed.

"No," the redhead said rolling her eyes "First things first…" she pulled out a vase of blue lilies "You're favorite flowers."

Gaby laughed and set them on the bedside table "They're beautiful thank you."

"Now you look like a wreck."

"Wow…thank you Lydia I appreciate that."

"So…" Lydia rolled her eyes "I've brought everything over I need for a Lydia Martin makeover."

"Well I got nothing else to do so…go for it."

Forty minutes later Gaby's blonde hair was curled and she traded her hideous hospital gown for a cute floral dress, a black jacket, and a pair of black ankle boots. Overall, she felt ten times better. The blonde quickly hugged her friend goodbye and called in Melissa. "Well you look nice, what's up?" Melissa asked.

"Can I please get out of this room? I'm going stir crazy."

The nurse laughed "Sure, after your next visitors you can walk the grounds for forty-five minutes."

"Thank you," the blonde said hugging Melissa.

Gaby walked around her room looking at the different flowers that people had brought her. She didn't see any see any bright blue daisies, which caused her heart to sink. A light knock at the door broke her thoughts and she turned towards her door. "Hey," Allison smiled hugging the blonde "How are you?"

Gaby shrugged "Fine sick of being in a hospital though."

Allison laughed but before she could speak another knock interrupted them. Gaby looked behind her friend and saw Kate, Chris, and Victoria Argent all standing in the doorway. "I thought I asked you guys to wait in the car," Allison sighed "I didn't want to overwhelm her."

"Oh no, it's fine Alli I don't mind," Gaby smiled at the three adults "You can come in if you'd like."

"Actually, Allison just forgot the flowers we brought you," Kate said walking into the room. She held out a vase full of purple lilies, blue irises, and another purple/blue flower that Gaby didn't recognize. "We arranged it ourselves," She smiled.

"Wow," Gaby smiled "It's beautiful, thank you."

"It's not a problem dear," Victoria Argent responded.

Gaby grabbed the vase from Kate and smelled the flowers. She pulled back and began sneezing. The four Argents looked at her concerned as she continued sneezing. "I'm sorry must have…sniffed up…pollen or something," Gaby told them between sneezes. She set the vase down when she began coughing.

"I'll go get you some water," Allison said rushing out of the room.

"If you don't…mind me asking…what flowers are in that bouquet?" Gaby asked the three adults.

"Lilies, irises, and aconitum," Chris said walking towards the door with his wife behind him.

"I haven't heard of that flower."

"You've probably heard of the common name," Kate smirked when Gaby looked confused "…Wolfsbane. Good seeing you again Gabriella."

Gaby's blue eyes went wide when she realized what just happened. They were testing her, and she failed. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down, but she knew deep down that she was in trouble.

* * *

"How is this bad?" Stiles asked her over the phone the next day.

Gaby sighed lying down on her bed "Are you kidding me? Two of those adults are werewolf hunters and the third probably knows about everything, and they _all_ saw me react badly to that bouquet."

"I'm sure you're just allergic to it, Gabs."

"Stiles, humans aren't affected by wolfsbane!"

"Well apparently you are…how are you?"

"Just like I told you in the hospital I'm fine."

"You weren't bitten were you?"

"No and I don't like this situation. Why me? I'm tiny I can't help him with anything."

"Maybe there's another reason."

"Like?"

"I don't know something, but we need to talk about this, we're coming to pick you up," Stiles sighed.

"No you're not, in case you're forgetting I'm grounded from you two until Wednesday. I'm not even sure this is legal."

"It's not," Lisa said walking into her room "Say goodbye to Scott and Stiles and come downstairs for dinner."

Gaby sighed "Bye guys I'll see you on Wednesday."

After Gaby hung up the phone Lisa sighed "It'll be shorter than you think, Gaby. Come on we're having your favorite."

"Pizza?"

Lisa nodded before grabbing her phone "You can have this back on Wednesday."

"Wait you're taking my phone away?"

"Yes, text the people you need to and tell them you won't have your phone until Wednesday. And then shut it off."

The blonde sighed and texted Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles telling them about the bad news. She turned off her phone and handed it to her aunt after sitting at the table "There it's off and people know I'm in isolation."

"Hey you brought this on yourself, so no getting mad. I have to go into work tomorrow and work late. Can I trust you to follow my rules?"

Gaby nodded "Yeah you can."

"Because I'm just this mean I'm taking your keys as well."

"Aunt Lisa! I'm not going to break your rules!"

"Oh I know you're not, but this is just a precaution."

"What am I supposed to do tomorrow, Lydia's bringing over my homework after school."

"You could clean?"

Gaby groaned and stood up from the table "I'm finished I'll talk to you later." She shut her door and grabbed her math homework that had been left since that night.

* * *

The blonde sighed as she watched TV the next day. Gaby pulled herself together since Lydia was coming to see her to give her homework, but what Lydia told her a few days prior echoed in the girl's mind. She looked like a wreck.

Gaby hadn't had a decent sleep since the incident at the school. Every time she closed her eyes she would see the Alpha lunging and her trying to bite her. No matter how hard she tried to go back to sleep it was always the same. A knock on the door made the blonde get up and answer it. Lydia smiled and walked into her house. "Hey," Gaby greeted her.

"Hey," Lydia responded.

The blonde noticed her lip-gloss was messed up "Uh…Lydia why is your lip gloss smudged?" Gaby asked knowing the redhead would never leave her lip-gloss messed up.

"I have a boyfriend, Gaby. It's called kissing," Lydia laughed nervously.

Gaby nodded her head not truly believing her, but letting it go "Ok so did I miss anything important?"

"Not that I know of. I think you have a French test on Wednesday, but she said you can take it Thursday if you want. Anyway I have to go. My mom is expecting me home."

"Thanks for dropping this off. Any chance I could ask you to do this for me tomorrow too?"

Lydia nodded "Sure." She waved goodbye and quickly drove off.

Gaby sighed and began attempting her homework. She quickly finished her English and Chemistry assignments before starting to study French. Her computer buzzed and she saw Stiles' name pop up on the screen. Gaby sighed and answered the Face time. "Ok seriously," Gaby started "If I can't talk on the phone with you what makes you think this is ok?"

"He kissed her," Stiles told him.

"What?"

"Scott kissed Lydia."

"Oh my God! That's why she was acting weird when she dropped off my homework."

"How could he do that to me?"

"Stiles, I'm sure it's just the full moon."

"I don't care if it's the full moon or not it still hurts."

"I know it does and I'm so sorry. I'm mentally hugging you right now."

"Thanks Gabs."

"So since we're already talking what are you going to do about Scott?"

"Handcuff him to something."

Gaby rolled her eyes "Yes because that'll hold him."

"It's either that or I chain him."

"I'd chain him, it'd be harder for him break free."

Stiles nodded "That's what I thought. I'm heading over there now I'll email you and tell you how everything's going."

Gaby nodded and signed off. She stood up and popped her back before wincing in pain. The blonde decided that she should take a break from the studying and watch a movie with her a bowl of her favorite ice cream hoping everything would go smoothly with Scott and Stiles.

* * *

About halfway through Pride and Prejudice her computer dinged singling she had an email. Gaby opened up the email from Stiles and gasped.

_ Gabs,_

_ Scott got out! I don't know how, but he's running around completely wolfed out! Please tell me he's not there! Call me NOW!_

"Oh my God!" she said running towards the house phone. She quickly dialed Stiles' number and waited for him to answer it.

"Gaby!" he said into the phone.

"Stiles what the hell is going on?"

"Scott got out. He broke free and is now running around the town. Tell me he's not there."

Gaby looked around her front yard and back "I don't see him anywhere."

"He has to be somewhere."

"Where's Allison?"

"I don't know why?" Stiles asked her.

"Maybe that's where he's going to find her."

"I'll try find out where she is, but I doubt she'll answer me."

"At least try."

"Ok I'll call you back if I hear anything."

"No email me! Unless he killed someone don't call."

"You know you being grounded really sucks."

"Tell me about it, keep me updated ok?"

"Yeah sure."

Gaby hung up the phone and sighed. She rinsed her bowl out and began pacing. The blonde needed to do something, but she was literally stuck at her house. Gaby hated not being able to help it frustrated her. Sighing she decided to take a shower and calm herself down.

Gaby walked into the bathroom and took off her shirt. She turned around and examined the long scratch the Alpha left on her lower back. It was burning slightly causing the girl to close her eyes in discomfort. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. Gaby screamed as she saw the Alpha behind her. The blonde turned around and realized nothing was there. Shaking her head Gaby stepped into the shower letting the warm water calm her.

* * *

When she got out of the shower there was still no news on Scott. Gaby groaned frustrated with the situation and picked up her French textbook to continue studying. Ten minutes later her computer dinged again and she opened the new email from Stiles. All it said was _He's safe, nothing happened._ Gaby threw the book she was reading onto the ground glad that Scott was ok and safe. Just as she was about to fall asleep the doorbell rang. The blonde gently padded down the stairs to the front door and opened it up. She gasped at the sight of Derek standing in front of her. "How…but I…" she whispered.

"I healed," he shrugged "Can I come in before someone spots me and calls the cops."

Gaby nodded her head and allowed him inside "My aunt will be home in about an hour and a half." Derek nodded. "So," she asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm fully healed I'm just the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

"Blame Scott for that one. I told the cops I wasn't sure who it was."

"Why?"

"Well it's not exactly a lie. I don't know who attacked us, but I knew it wasn't you and I had this slight hope that you'd still be alive."

He nodded again "How are you? Scott said you were in the hospital?"

"It's nothing I got scratched that's all."

"A scratch?"

Gaby nodded "It wasn't that bad. I just bled a lot so they took me to a hospital to stop the bleeding. But I'm fine."

"Where?"

"My lower back."

"Do you mind?"

"Uh…no," she said turning around lifting her shirt slightly so he could see it. The scratch was still burning slightly so when Derek's cold hands touched it she jumped.

"Sorry," he whispered tracing the scratch. Gaby shook her head and relaxed as he continued tracing the scratch.

When he pulled his hand away Gaby turned around and looked at him "I'm going to be ok right?"

Derek nodded "You'll be fine, sometimes if the cut is deep enough you could turn assuming you don't bleed out first, but it wasn't deep at all." After a few seconds of silence Derek spoke again "Well I should get going. I don't want anyone seeing my car."

"Where's it hidden?"

"In the woods."

"You're fine, but if you need to go…go." Derek walked towards the door but stopped when she said "Hey Der." The green eyed man turned around "I'm really glad you're ok."

After a few seconds of hesitation Derek walked up to Gaby and kissed her. She instantly responded back. Gaby wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her small frame minding the scratch on her back.

She began leading him towards the living room couches. He understood and sat down on the couch when they reached it. The blonde straddled his legs and he kissed her neck and jaw. He slowly kissed farther down then moved back to her lips to tease her. Derek ran his fingers through her damp hair deepening the kiss. The two broke apart when someone knocked on the door. "Go hide in my room I'll see who that is," She whispered getting off of him and walking towards the door.

As soon as her bedroom door shut she fixed herself up and opened the door. Her heartbeat sped up as she looked at Sheriff Stilinski in uniform. "Sheriff, What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to discuss something with you do you mind if I come inside?" he sighed.

Gaby shook her head and led him to the kitchen "Do you want coffee? I need to make some for my aunt anyway."

The sheriff shook his head "No I'm good thank you."

"So what's all this about?"

"Something happened tonight. A key witness to your parents' accident called me this morning asking to talk. I set up an appointment with him, but he never showed." Gaby nodded. "We found him dead in his car." The sheriff pulled out a manila envelope stuffed with papers and pictures "with this in the seat next to him." Gaby looked at all the pictures of her and her parents' days before they died.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"Evidence to reopen the case."

"What case? It was an accident, all the witnesses said so. Both my parents and the driver were killed in the crash."

The sheriff shook his head "No Gaby. The second driver was killed after the accident."

"But that's not what the M.E said."

"He's being questioned right now. All of these papers and pictures show us that it was no accident."

Gaby felt tears falling down her face "What are you saying?"

"Someone tried to kill both you and your parents six years ago. It's now being classified as a murder case."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is here! Three more chapters until this story is over...Don't worry there will be a sequel...maybe... Anyway thanks to my reviewers Pokemonrul432, sarah0406, and Lycan Lover 411. I love seeing your guys' guesses about Gaby I'm glad to know I can keep you guys guessing ;).

I only own Gaby and Lisa. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Gaby stepped back in shock "I don't understand. Who would want my parents and me dead? My parents were loved in this town."

"I don't know Gaby. I wish I could give you the answers, but I just don't know," the sheriff sighed "Do you want me to stay here until your aunt gets home?"

The blonde shook her head no "I want to tell her."

He nodded and stood up. Gaby walked him to the door fighting the tears that were trying fall. The sheriff gently hugged the sixteen year-old and walked away. The second Gaby closed the door she fell to the ground sobbing. She felt someone gently pick her up and carry her to her room, but she just continued to cry. "Why?" Gaby asked looking up at Derek.

He shook his head "I don't know."

Derek sat on her bed and placed her next to him. She cuddled up to him causing him to tense before slowly relaxing and moving his arm around her. The blonde cried into Derek's chest as he rubbed her back attempting to calm her down.

After a few minutes the blonde sniffled and pulled away "I need to call my aunt."

Derek nodded "I should probably go anyway."

"Will you at least stay with me until she's here? I don't want to be alone right now."

The werewolf nodded and sat back down on the bed. Gaby walked downstairs and picked up the landline dialing her aunt's number. "Hey sweetheart, can this wait I'm in the middle of a crisis?" Lisa asked her niece.

"No," Gaby sniffled "no it can't I need you to come home right now."

"Gaby why are you crying? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"I'm not hurt. Sheriff Stilinski came by and I need you home now."

"Ok baby I'm on my way," Lisa said hanging up the phone.

Derek walked down the stairs "How long will it take her to get home?"

"Five minutes," the blonde shrugged.

"I should really go then. I don't wanna get caught."

Gaby nodded "I'm sorry for breaking down like that."

Derek gently wiped the tears away "You should never be sorry for breaking down over something like that." He gently kissed her before walking out the back door.

Gaby sat down on a barstool waiting for her aunt to show up. She couldn't process the information, why would someone want to kill her and her parents? It just didn't make sense. The glare of headlights in the window broke Gaby's thoughts.

Lisa burst through the front door and noticed her niece sitting on a barstool in the kitchen. "Gaby, what happened?" Lisa asked her.

"Sheriff Stilinski dropped by and…"Gaby took a deep breath "and told me he's reopening the accident case."

"Did he say why?"

Gaby nodded and began crying again "He has evidence to prove that it wasn't just an accident. Someone planned it all out. He said it's now a murder case."

Lisa covered her mouth and let her tears fall as well "Oh sweetie." Lisa gently hugged the crying blonde letting her just cry.

* * *

"You sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Lisa asked her niece carrying her luggage towards her car the next night.

Gaby gave her aunt a small smiled "I'll be fine. I can't do what I did when I was ten. My parents wouldn't want me to do that to myself."

Lisa had stayed the whole day with Gaby. They went shopping, watched movies, and visited her parents' graves. It was that moment when Gaby realized she can't shut herself away from the world again, yes she was upset, but she needed to handle the situation better than the last time. The blonde waved goodbye to her aunt and walked back inside. She walked into her bedroom and jumped when she saw Derek sitting at her desk. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I need your help with something," Derek said tossing the keys to his Camaro to her.

Gaby smirked and looked up at him "Whatever it is, count me in."

* * *

Gaby shifted up a gear as Kate's headlights got closer to them "Faster?"

"Much faster" Stiles said from the backseat. The blonde sighed and shifted up another gear speeding away. Kate quickly caught up to them "Ok Gabs I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here," Stiles told her.

"If she goes faster, she'll kill us," Scott complained from the passenger seat.

"Well if she doesn't go faster, they'll kill us."

"Ok shut up both of you," Gaby snapped shifting up another gear.

Stiles looked through the back window "They're gone."

He turned on the hand held police radio so they could figure out if Derek was spotted. "All units," the officer said "the suspect is on foot heading into the iron works."

Gaby sighed and made a sharp left not slowing down. After hitting the iron works Gaby slowed down and drove through it. Scott spotted Derek "Right there."

"I see him," she said coming to a screeching halt next to the werewolf.

"Get in," Scott said opening the door and jumping into the backseat. Chris Argent pulled out a machine gun and began firing at Derek and the car. The second Derek shut the door Gaby sped off. "What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked him.

"Damn it I had him!" Derek shouted hitting his dashboard.

"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asked him.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."

"Oh, hey they're just doing their jobs…" Stiles was cut off by Derek's glare.

"Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state," Derek said glaring at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked him "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"All right!" Stiles said interrupting their fight "Scott made a stupid mistake can we move on?"

"Shut up Stiles you went along with it and told everyone that he was obsessed with me," Gaby argued keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh you're seriously bringing that up?"

"You told them I was what?" Derek snapped looking back at Stiles.

"They found a locker with Gaby's name written in blood and a spiral underneath it at the scene. We were asked why you would do that and I said because you were obsessed with her," Stiles explained.

"Stiles I have a question," Gaby said "Did it ever occur to you that an accusation like that could send…I don't know werewolf hunters after me?"

"I'm sure they already knew."

"Already knew what?" Derek and Scott asked.

"Stiles, like I told you earlier they wouldn't have given me those flowers if they already knew."

"What flowers?" Scott asked.

Gaby sighed "I got a bouquet from the Argents when I was in the hospital."

"Well that seems nice."

"Scott it had wolfsbane in it."

"What?" Derek asked her.

Gaby nodded her head "Yup and I started sneezing and coughing in front all four Argents."

"So what's the problem tell them you're allergic," Scott suggested.

"Humans don't have a reaction to wolfsbane," Derek told him.

Gaby spared a quick look at him "So why do I?"

He shook his head not answering the question. "Is she actually a werewolf?" Stiles asked them.

"No!" Gaby, Scott, and Derek answered.

"Is she…"

"STILES!"

"Ok, ok so how did you find the Alpha?" Stiles asked him.

Derek scoffed and shook his head. "Can you try and trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah all of us." Derek glared at Stiles. "Or just those two. I'll be back here."

"Look," Derek said "The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris," Derek explained.

Stiles popped his head in between the two seats "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asked as Gaby shoved Stiles' head into the back seat.

"I don't know yet," Derek admitted.

"What's the second?" Gaby asked him.

Derek unfolded the piece of paper and held it up "Some kind of symbol." Gaby looked at the drawing and knew she had seen it somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. Scott groaned in the backseat. "What?" Derek asked "You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace," Scott sighed.

Gaby gasped "Allison's necklace."

* * *

Gaby walked into school Wednesday and watched as everyone looked at her strangely. She spotted Lydia and stood next to the locker "Why is everyone staring at my like I've grown a second head?"

"Maybe because people know you were seriously hurt during the incident last week. Or because of what was on the news this morning," Lydia shrugged turning to face the blonde.

Gaby sighed "You're kidding me? They said stuff about my parents' case?"

The redhead nodded "Are you going to shut me out again?"

"Not this time," Gaby told her before getting pulled down the hallway by Scott and Stiles.

"Sorry Lydia, we really need Gaby right now," Scott yelled down the hall still pulling Gaby.

"What is going on?" Gaby asked struggling to pull herself away from them.

"Jackson knows about me," Scott answered finally letting the blonde go.

"What?"

"How the hell did he find out?" Stiles asked him.

"I have no idea," Scott answered.

"Did he say it out loud…the word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf, Scott," Gaby said slapping his arm "Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf?'"

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."

"Ok maybe it's not as bad as it seems," Stiles told him "He doesn't have any proof right? And if he wanted to tell someone who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?"

"Ok it's bad."

"I need a cure, right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?"

"I don't know."

"Ok where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

The two boys looked over at Gaby. "Why are you guys looking at me?" she asked them.

"You know where Derek is," Stiles told her.

Gaby rolled her eyes "So what if I do? I'm not supposed to tell anyone anyway."

"Come on Gabs," he sighed.

"He's hiding like we told him to, why?"

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time to finesse, though."

"We have that game tonight," Scott reminded him "It's quarter finals, and it's your first game."

"Yeah Scott I know, Gaby wouldn't be wearing her cheer uniform just for the fun of it." Stiles sighed "Look do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class," Scott sighed.

"Get the necklace."

"Good luck," Gaby said walking away with Stiles "He's not gonna get it."

"Nope," Stiles answering walking another direction leaving Gaby to suffer through a French test.

* * *

At lunch Gaby quickly found Scott and Stiles and sat down across from them. "What happened?" Stiles asked him.

"She told me not to talk to her," Scott answered "At all."

"So she's not giving you…"

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Well did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

"Hey!" Gaby snapped "We're not psychotic."

"Then how would you describe it?" Scott asked her.

"Complex," she shrugged opening her water.

"Ok, now that we've got that out of the way," Stiles said "I came up with a plan B in case anything like this happened."

"What's plan B?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing!"

"Yeah because she won't hate him at all after that," Gaby stated rolling her eyes.

"Couldn't we at least try getting to Harris?" Scott asked.

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, ok. The necklace is all we got. Steal it, thank you."

"Stiles he's watching us," Scott said nodding over to Jackson.

"Creepy," Gaby told him turning around and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Scott began to look very uncomfortable and started shifting in his seat. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked him.

"Jackson's talking to me he knows I can hear him," Scott answered "Look at me. Just talk to me act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening." Stiles hesitated. "Say something talk to me," Scott snapped at him.

"I can't think of anything my mind's completely blank."

"You're mind's blank you can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure."

"Oh for the love of all that is good," Gaby whispered causing the two boys to look at her "Derek and I made out."

"What?" both boys asked her.

"You said to talk about something, and that's the first thing that came to mind."

"You and Derek making out is the first thing that comes to mind?" Scott asked her.

"Bite me ok, he's a really good kisser."

"When?" Stiles asked her.

"Uh the first time…"

"There was more than one time?"

"Yes, now let me talk. The first time was two nights ago and then the last time was last night."

"When did you two have the time to make out last night?" Scott asked her.

"After we dropped you two off."

"Did you drive back to your place?" Stiles scoffed.

Gaby shook her head "No we made out in his car."

"Of course you did," Stiles shook his head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…uh…we've caught you making out with Nick in his car several times so…I figured that would be a make out place for you…"

Gaby huffed and gathered her tray. The two boys watched as she dumped it. "See, girls completely psychotic," Scott sighed.

The blonde grabbed her backpack sitting next to the chair she previously occupied. "I heard that!" she snapped.

"We're going to pay for that later aren't we?" Stiles asked.

"Big time," Gaby said walking away.

* * *

After school got out Stiles grabbed Gaby. "What?" she asked.

"I need your help with something, come over to my house after school?" Stiles asked her.

Gaby sighed "Why should I? Are you going to make fun of me again?"

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't realize it was a touchy subject for you."

The blonde rolled her eyes "Fine I'll meet you at your house."

"So are you and him like together now?" Stiles asked with a grossed out look on his face.

"I don't know…I don't think so."

"So you two just make out?"

"Stiles," She warned him.

"Alright backing off."

The blonde sighed as she got into her car. Before she could move someone knocked on her window. Gaby put the car in park and motioned for Lydia to come in "Are you ok?"

"Jackson broke up with me," Lydia responded.

"What?"

"Yeah over text."

"What a Jackass thing to do," Gaby shook her head.

"I could really use some girl time before the game."

Gaby bit her lip "I'm being an awful friend right now, but I have to go help Stiles with a project and it needs to be done tonight. Can we get together after the game?"

Lydia sighed and nodded her head "Call me ok?"

The blonde nodded her head and drove off to Stiles' house. She pulled up right as Sheriff Stilinski was getting into his squad car. "Gabriella, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better, not great but better than a few nights ago," she responded.

"Well Stiles is in his room. I'll see you later?"

"Totally," She smiled walking into the house. She walked into his room and immediately noticed Derek glaring at Stiles with a fistful of his shirt in his hands and pushed against a wall. She raised an eyebrow as they glanced at her.

"If I'm harboring your fugitive ass," Stiles said turning his attention back to Derek "it's my house," he hit the werewolf's shoulder "my rules, buddy." Derek looked at the shoulder he just hit then back at Stiles nodding his head. He backed away and straightened Stiles' jacket. Stiles laughed and did the same thing to Derek's jacket. Stiles slowly walked away and Derek flinched toward him causing Stiles to say "Oh my God!" and scramble towards his computer.

Gaby giggled at this and put her backpack on Stiles' bed. The blonde smirked as she saw Derek checking her out, out of the corner of his eye. She sat down pulling out her French homework. "Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked him.

"No he's still working on it, but there's another there's something else we can try." Derek made a 'what' gesture telling him to continue. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So," Gaby sighed "It wasn't Scott. You broke his phone remember?"

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"No not me," Stiles answered "But I think I know somebody who can."

* * *

Derek had settled in a chair next to Gaby reading the book she was required to read for English. Gaby smiled as Danny walked into the room "Danny! How's my favorite goalie?"

"Always good Gaby. How's my favorite cheerleader?"

She laughed and flipped her ponytail "Amazing as always."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from Gabriella Myers." Gaby laughed again at the comment.

"Danny I need you to trace a text," Stiles said sitting at the computer.

"You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text."

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

Stiles groaned "And we will, once you trace the text."

"And what makes you think I know how?"

"I…I looked up your arrest report. So…"

"I…I was 13. They dropped the charges."

"Whatever."

"No. We're doing lab work," Danny told him sitting down next to him.

"Oh my…"

Stiles typed on his computer and Danny turned around and looked at Derek "Who's he again?"

"Um, my cousin…Miguel," Stiles answered.

Gaby snorted and turned it into a cough when Danny looked over at her. "Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, yes. Well he gets these horrible nosebleeds," Stiles turned his attention to Derek "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you to borrow one of my shirts."

Derek looked up at him then tossed the book he was reading onto the bed behind Gaby. He stood up and stripped off his shirt. Gaby could hear Stiles talking but she was too focused on shirtless Derek beside her to understand what he was saying. "Uh Stiles," Derek said pulling at a shirt. "This…" he stretched it "no fit."

"Then try something else on." Derek pulled on an orange and blue stripped shirt. "Hey that looks pretty good huh?"

"Stiles, I thought I burned that shirt," Gaby said looking at her friend.

"I had another one…so what do you think Danny?"

"It's not really his color," Danny answered.

Derek pulled off that shirt and threw it on the ground. He smirked when he saw Gaby looking at him. Gaby turned her attention back to French trying to ignore shirtless Derek.

"You're a horrible person," Danny told Stiles.

"I know it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text," Stiles said.

"Stiles! None of these fit," Derek told him.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text," Danny said turning towards the computer.

Gaby looked towards Derek as he threw another shirt to the ground. Sighing she got up and helped him find a shirt. "What are you doing?" Derek asked in a whisper.

"Finding you a shirt, unless you wanna stay shirtless," Gaby laughed. He nodded as she pulled out a faded black T-shirt and handed it to him. "Might be a little snug, but at least it covers you."

He slid the shirt on and stood behind Danny and Stiles. "There," Danny said "The text was sent from a computer…this one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked him.

"No, no, no, no that can't be right," Stiles shook his head.

Gaby got up from the bed and stood behind Stiles. She read the screen and gasped. The text was sent from Melissa McCall's computer at work. "What the hell?" Gaby asked.

* * *

Gaby sighed as she sat in the back of Stiles' jeep. Stiles pulled up to the hospital and parked. Before anyone could make a move his phone rang. "Hey Scott…yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing…" Stiles said into his phone.

Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist pulling the phone closer to him "Hey is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening…something."

Stiles put the phone back to his ear. "I'm only hearing half of this conversation," Gaby sighed leaning against Stiles' seat.

"I know," Stiles said "Look if you see my Dad, can you tell him…Tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late, ok? Alright thanks," Stiles hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"You're not going to make it," Derek told him.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Let's just make sure it's actually her first before accusing her of something," Gaby said to the two of them.

"By the way, one more thing," Derek said to Stiles.

"Yeah," the teenager looked over at Derek. Derek grabbed his head and slammed it into the steering wheel of the jeep. Gaby bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Ow what the hell?"

"You know what that was for now go," Derek said pointing towards the door. Stiles didn't move. "GO!" The teenager quickly scrambled out of the jeep. Gaby crawled out from the back with the help of Derek and began following Stiles. "Gaby?" Derek called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful ok?"

Gaby smiled at him "I will." She quickly ran into the hospital where Stiles was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Stiles asked her.

"No reason. Let's just go."

Stiles pulled out his phone when Melissa wasn't there "I can't find her…I said I can't find her," he told Derek. The two walked into Peter Hale's room only to discover it empty "Yeah well he's not here…He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles slowly put down his phone and grabbed Gaby to move out of the room.

"What's going on?" Gaby asked as they got to the hallway.

Gaby was looking at Stiles jumped when a voice behind her said "You must be Stiles." Gaby grabbed Stiles' arms. She started to turn and face him but Stiles held her in place shaking his head. Gaby slowly pieced everything together and realized Peter was the Alpha. "And this pretty little blonde must be Gabriella," the man said again. Gaby stayed still. She felt someone grab her arms and yank her backwards.

Gaby squeaked in surprise and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. "Let go of her," She heard Stiles say.

"What are you two doing here?" a woman asked. Gaby guessed it was Peter's nurse "Visiting hours are over."

"You…and him?" Stiles asked "You're the one who…Oh and he's the…Oh my God. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

Gaby heard a commotion in front of her then Peter sighed "That wasn't very nice, she was my nurse."

"She's the psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way" Derek said. Gaby opened her eyes and saw Stiles scrambling away.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" He asked moving himself and Gaby forward "One of my own family?" Derek growled at him ready to lunge. But Peter stopped him "You wouldn't hurt pretty little Gabriella, would you?"

"Let Gaby go!" Derek growled.

She felt someone stroke her cheek and she flinched away. "No I don't think I will," Peter responded "It pains you to see that you can't do anything to help her doesn't it?" Derek only growled in response. "You know I should just turn her here and now. Imagine the kind of werewolf she would be…"

Gaby flinched when she felt his breath hitting her neck. "NO!" Derek shouted stopping Peter from biting her. He growled and started to lunge at Peter.

In response Peter threw Gaby against the wall. This only made Derek angrier. Gaby shut her eyes and tried to will the pain in her head away. It slowly started to go away when she heard Derek grunt in pain and the sound of bones cracking. Gaby opened her eyes only to see Peter right in front of her with Derek on his knees as his hand was being broken. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you," Peter told him. He held Derek down as he turned his attention to Gaby. "Well look at those stunning blue eyes," Peter said throwing Derek through a glass window then turning towards Gaby.

"Please just stay away from me," Gaby pleaded backing up into the wall.

Peter kneeled in front of her "Oh I won't hurt you. I need you alive."

"For what?"

"Several things actually…the most important one is leverage."

"For who?"

Peter smirked "I'm feeling generous tonight you and your friend get out of here. This is a family matter."

"No," Gaby shook her head "I'm not leaving without him."

He looked at her "If you don't leave in one minute I will turn you right now, and make you kill your friend Stiles. And don't think I won't do it…I made Scott do it a week ago I can certainly do that to you."

Gaby closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head. Stiles stood up and offered his hand. The blonde took it and the two walked out of the hospital. Gaby started crying. Stiles hugged her "Derek can handle himself. Ok Peter said he wanted understanding, I doubt he'll kill him."

"That's really comforting Stiles, thank you," she responded sarcastically.

Stiles sighed "We need to tell Scott."

Gaby nodded her head "More than likely Peter will show up in person and try to convince Scott to join him."

"That's great the Alpha showing up to the school…again," Stiles sighed driving off towards the high school hoping to beat Peter there.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright kind of short chapter, but I might be updating one more chapter today so I figured two chapters will make up for this one. Two more chapters left and I'll be done with this story. As always thank you to my reviewers Pokemonrul432, Morgz, and Sammi Paglia.

Let me know what you guys think. I only own Gaby blah, blah, blah...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Gaby groaned.

"We're here, chill out" Stiles sighed pulling into the school parking lot. Gaby sighed as he parked the car. She moved to get out, but was stopped by him. "Stay here," he said walking towards the building.

"Uh…bad terrible idea."

"You'll be fine. I'll be quick."

"Stiles! STILES! Oh my God. What the hell is there like a roaring in your ear every time I talk?"

She leaned against the jeep and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Gaby looked up when she heard footsteps walking towards her. She sighed in relief at the sight of Derek walking towards her. Gaby jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck "You're ok?"

He held her tightly and sighed "I'm fine Gabs."

"What happened? How did you get away?" she asked as he gently set her down.

"He walked out the doors, Gaby," Peter said walking around the jeep towards them.

Gaby's head snapped towards Peter. She looked at him before looking at Derek then backing away from him shaking her head "No…no you're not…"

"He is," Peter told her.

"Why?" Gaby asked "He's killed a lot of people…including your sister. How can you just forgive him like that?"

"It was a mistake," Derek told her.

"No Derek a mistake is forgetting to pick up one of your friends when you're suppose to hang out, not freaking killing somebody."

"Gaby," he moved towards her but stopped when she moved away from him.

"Now, now Gabriella let's not be hasty," Peter said.

Gaby shook her head "I don't want to hear you talk right now."

"Everyone I've killed was responsible."

"Responsible for what?"

"The fire…"

Gaby looked down not expecting that answer "All of them?"

"Yes, well except for one, the guy who died in the car."

"The witness to mine and my parents' accident?"

Peter nodded "He was going to reveal everything, but I couldn't let him do that."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons one, because it would ruin my plans. Two you deserve justice as well."

"Why do you care about my parents' deaths? Because they were family friends?"

"Well they were mostly friends of Derek's parents…but it goes a little farther than that."

Gaby bit her lip "Me."

"Intelligent and beautiful what a catch you are."

"Why me?" she asked the two werewolves. Neither answered her. "Not going to answer that one? Ok, what about…why are my eyes blue?" Again she got no response "Not that one either ok…why do I have allergic reactions to wolfsbane?" When she got no response Gaby threw up her hands "Ok what is so important about me that would drive someone try and kill me and my parents?"

Derek reached out towards her "Gaby."

Gaby moved away "DON'T! Don't touch me or I swear I'll scream."

"Let's not…" Peter started.

"Shut up! Ok neither of you want to answer my questions, so why should I have to hear you talk anymore."

Peter held up his hands "Fair enough. We'll see you later Gabriella."

Gaby watched both of them walk away until she could no longer see them. Moment later Scott and Stiles came out of the locker room. "See Gabs," Stiles said getting into the jeep "Nothing happened."

"Yeah," she said looking in the direction the two werewolves disappeared in "nothing happened."

* * *

"Why are we saving him again?" Gaby asked from the back of the jeep the next day.

"Because the Argents think he's me," Scott sighed.

"And this is a problem because?"

"Because they'll use him to find out about the Alpha, he has no idea, so he'll expose me." The three pulled up next to Jackson's Porsche seeing Mr. Argent and Jackson standing near the engine. "Yo," Scott greeted.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"Hey there," Gaby added poking her head out between the seats.

"Is everything ok?" Scott asked.

"Hey Scott, Gaby, your friend here was having car trouble we're just taking a look," Chris told them.

"Wow," Stiles said.

"There's a shop just down the street," Scott pointed in the direction of the shop "I'm sure they have a tow truck."

"Yeah, you want a ride?" Stiles offered. Scott opened the door. "Hey come on Jackson," Stiles called out "You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself."

Jackson nodded and walked towards the jeep. "Hey kids," Argent called out. He started the Porsche "Told you I knew a few things about cars." He got into his car and drove off leaving the four of them in the lot. Gaby got out when Stiles held the door open for her.

"What are you following me now?" Jackson asked Scott as he slammed the door.

"Yes you stupid, freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything right there!" Scott shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta."

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott turned around and hit the jeep.

"Dude, my jeep," Stiles complained.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally. Now he thinks that there is something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!"

Scott let out a frustrated groan and went to hit Stiles' jeep again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa ok how about we just step away from Stiles' jeep," Stiles told him pulling him away from the jeep.

"You know this is your problem, not mine ok? I didn't say anything which means you're the one who's going to get me killed ok this is your fault!" Jackson said pushing him into Stiles' jeep.

"Ok can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked them.

Scott shoved Jackson and Gaby stepped in the middle "Alright guys stop! That's enough."

"When they come after you," Scott said "I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." He looked at Gaby and Stiles.

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked.

"You know what?" Jackson asked "Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No you won't!" Scott argued "Just trust me, all it does is makes things worse."

"Oh yeah really? You know you can hear anything you want, run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship McCall."

"Yeah I can run really fast now, except half the time I'm running from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things…like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life."

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you off with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson walked back to his car and drove off.

"Do we still have to help him?" Gaby asked.

"Unfortunately," Scott sighed.

* * *

Gaby sighed as she got out of the shower later that night. She laid in her bed trying to get some reading done. Her phone rang on her nightstand and she sighed before answering it "Hey Stiles, what's up?"

"They're all connected!" Stiles told her.

"Who's all connected?"

"All of the murders were people involved in the Hale house fire."

"I know."

"Wait you know?"

"Yeah Peter told me. I don't know how they're involved but they all are."

"Did you know the Hale house fire and your parents' accident are now connected?"

"How?"

"The Medical Examiner drew the necklace saying a young woman wearing it hired him to lie on the reports and say the second driver was killed on impact…he was shot. The witness had the same drawing in his folder of stuff saying the same thing…hired to lie."

"So whoever killed the Hales, killed my parents as well?"

"And tired to kill you…Gaby do you know if your parents were werewolves?"

"Stiles my parents weren't werewolves…I would have turned by now."

"Maybe you can't? Maybe that gene is blocked or something, which would explain the wolfsbane issue and why Peter is so interested in you. You said it yourself your parents were close friends with the Hales. Maybe this is why."

"But it doesn't explain the eye color."

"Maybe it was one of your parents' eye color as a werewolf."

"I don't know Stiles. I'm pretty sure my parents would tell me if one of them was a werewolf. I didn't know werewolves existed until a few months ago."

"They might have kept it from you, maybe it skips generations."

"It didn't in Derek's family."

Stiles sighed "Then I don't know. That's the only thing I could think of…" There was a slight pause before he said "Hey Scott's on the line I'll call you back."

"K," Gaby said throwing her phone onto her bed.

While what Stiles said made sense to her, she knew that neither of her parents were werewolves. She would have been told when she was younger, and she would have turned by now. The werewolf parent would have survived the accident; both of her parents were killed on impact. Her phone rang again and she answered it "Hey."

"Hey," Stiles said "we're coming to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Scott's mom went on a date with Peter and threatened to turn her."

Gaby shot out of bed "Ok honk when you're here."

The blonde quickly through on a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, flat black boots, and a bright blue scarf around her neck. By the time she finished fishtail braiding her hair Stiles and Scott were in front of her house. Gaby ran out towards the jeep and got in.

* * *

Gaby crouched down next to Scott behind a car as Stiles hit the car Peter and Scott's mom were in. Scott tensed and Gaby asked "What's wrong?"

He put is index finger to his mouth and then pointed towards his ear. Peter was talking to him and he was listening. A minute later, Scott's eyes went wide "Jackson."

Gaby looked at her friend as he pulled her up and the two ran from the scene. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"Derek's going to kill Jackson. He knows too much and Peter doesn't like that."

"Derek wouldn't kill Jackson. He wouldn't kill anyone."

The two ran through the woods and around the Hale house towards the back. Scott led her up the stairs and waited for a good time to enter. "No one cares that you drive and expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek shouted at Jackson.

Scott walked in "Excuse me. Co-captain."

Scott jumped down the stairs and Gaby heard him land on the floor. When she heard Derek growl Gaby stepped out "Derek!"

The three people in the room turned towards her. She shook her head looking at Derek "Don't do this. Ok this…this isn't you."

She walked down and put a hand on Scott's shoulder to calm him down and move him back. The blonde stood between the two werewolves looking at the older one. "Move, Gaby," he growled.

"No."

"I have to do this!"

The blonde shook her head "No you don't."

Before Derek could say anything else his head whipped towards the door. "Cover your eyes!" he shouted pulling Gaby down and covering her. Shots began firing and Derek pulled Gaby away from the door next to him.

Gaby looked at Scott and noticed he had been shot. She covered her mouth as he began coughing "Oh my God!"

Derek gently nudged her towards Scott "You two need to get out of here."

"What about you?" She may have been upset with him, but there was no way she'd leave him here with hunters firing at him.

"Just go," He stood the two of them up.

Before Gaby made a move towards Scott she turned towards Derek and kissed him. She knew it was cheesy and he'd probably give her hell about it later, but she didn't care at the moment. Gaby pulled away "I'm not mad…please, please be careful."

He nodded and pushed her towards Scott. The blonde helped her friend stand and walked towards the back door. She took one last look at Derek, who was looking back at her, before moving away out the back door.

Gaby dragged Scott deep into the woods, but stopped when he fell to the ground. "Scott!" she said shaking him "I need you to get up." When he didn't moved she shook him again. She sneezed and her eyes went wide she realized that Scott had been shot with a Wolfsbane laced bullet.

Gaby felt someone's hands on her back and she screamed. Deaton held up his hands "It's alright Gaby it's just me."

"He was shot," Gaby cried.

"I know…and I can help him."

Gaby nodded and allowed the vet to pick up Scott and carry him towards the animal clinic. Deaton laid him down and began working on pulling out the bullet much like Gaby had done with Derek. He started cleaning the wound as Gaby cleaned up the supplies he used. She dropped the tweezers when Scott woke up gasping and coughing. Gaby gently stroked his arm knowing it would calm him down. "I wouldn't get up just yet," Deaton told the werewolf.

"Where am I? Scott asked looking around.

"You're fine. And I've given you something that should speed up the heeling process."

"But you're a vet."

"That's very true and 90% of the time I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Mostly?"

The vet looked at Scott "Mostly." Scott laid his head back down and fell asleep.

"Can I stay with him until he wakes up again?" Gaby asked her boss.

Deaton nodded "I'll be in my office call me if something happens." Gaby nodded as the vet left. She gently laid her head down onto the table and grabbed his hand. She knew Scott would pull through, she could only hope Derek would be ok as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright chapter 13! I really wanted to post the ending tomorrow to celebrate season 3 coming out...I might even put a sneak peek of the first chapter of the sequel...we shall see! Anyway, here's the chapter a lot of people have been waiting for...hopefully it doesn't disappoint you. Thanks to my reviewers Pokemonrul432 and wolfiewhybark for your reviews.

I only own Gaby and Lisa.  
David is owned by Pokemonrul432

Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Gaby's eyes shot open as Scott sat up from the operating table. He quickly got to his feet only to realize he wasn't quiet strong enough. "Welcome back to the land of conscious, Scott," Deaton said helping him stand "Maybe you should lie back down."

Before Scott could argue the front door opened. Gaby stood up to go see who it was but was stopped by Scott. Deaton had already walked out the door. "I'm sorry, but we're…" He walked in and saw a man standing there, immediately the vet knew who he, or rather what he was "we're closed."

Peter smiled "Hi there, I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off."

"This one…actually these two wondered in on their own."

"Even if they did I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"I think you can make an exception this one time."

Gaby slid against the wall next to Scott, listening to the conversation. Why was Peter so interested in her? "I'm sorry that's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have two things of mine, I'm here to collect them."

"Like I said," Deaton repeated "We're closed."

There was a long pause before Peter spoke again "Mountain Ash, that's an old one."

Gaby jumped at the sound of a chair breaking. "Let me be as clear as possible, we…are…closed," Deaton told him.

She looked at her phone when it buzzed. It was a text from her aunt telling her she was back from her fashion show in Vegas. The blonde stood up as soon as the door closed. "I really need to go, my aunt needs me back," she told the vet.

"Gaby wait for a few more minutes we need to make sure he's really gone."

Gaby nodded and slowly went to gather her things. She looked at her phone and saw there were no new messages. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was hoping Derek would text her to let her know he was ok, but there wasn't a response to her previous message. For good measure she sent one more. _Hey Der, just wondering if you're ok? Let me know._

After getting to ok from Deaton Gaby drove to her house and plopped down onto her bed. There was a knock on her door from her aunt, "Hey sweetie, if you're going dress shopping for formal I put out a new line of dresses at Macy's. Thought you might want to check that out."

Gaby sighed "Maybe I will. I'll call someone up."

Lisa sat down on Gaby's bed "Alright, spill what's wrong."

"I have this friend…who usually answers my texts quickly and he hasn't responded since yesterday, I'm just getting worried."

"Gabs, babe I'm sure your friend, whoever he is, can take care of himself. Now why don't you go have some girl fun and get a new dress…on me."

Gaby smiled and hugged her aunt "Thank you aunt Lisa, but I really don't want to shop today."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Well then I'll call the school you hang out here and go shopping tomorrow. I'm going to my studio, but I'll be back by dinner we can order Chinese and watch chick flicks."

"Sounds like a plan."

Lisa nodded before leaving her niece's room. The blonde quickly texted Allison and Lydia about a shopping trip and threw her hair into a ponytail. After both girls agreed to go shopping tomorrow, Gaby looked to see if Derek had answered her back. Still nothing. Sighing she dialed his number and held it against her ear hoping he would answer.

**With Derek**

Kate was rummaging through Derek's leather jacket "Come on Derek, he killed your sister." She pulled out his wallet and took the cash out of it "Now maybe you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him." Kate looked at his driver's license and laughed as she walked over to him. "Look at that sour face. Bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying 'Smile Derek, why don't you smile more.' Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one," he responded.

Kate turned back around "Promise? Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun I'd let you go." She walked back over to the table and held his phone up "Alright let's see nothing, nothing, nothing god I hate this detective work…oh wait two texts from a Gabriella… 'Hey Derek you ok? Need to talk ASAP! Call me!'" Kate read "Sounds desperate…and the second one 'Hey Der, just wondering if you're ok? Let me know.'" She turned towards Derek "Now I know one Gabriella. She has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. Is this the same one?" Before anyone could speak his phone rang. Kate read _Gabriella_ on the caller i.d. "Wow two messages and a call? Either this girl's got you whipped or she's incredibly desperate." After sending it to voicemail and letting the girl record her message. She looked up at Derek "Let's see what she has to say."

_"Hey Der, I…I don't even know if you're going to get this message, but…I just want to know that you're ok. In all honesty it's all I can think about…ok that sounded dumb, but I just can't…I need to know you're all right. Please, just please call me back as soon as you can. Ok well I guess I'll talk to you later, bye."_

"So it was the same Gaby. Have you told her yet?" Kate smirked. She chuckled when he didn't answer "Well that's gotta be healthy for a relationship keeping things from each other. Why don't I spill the little secret to her, I'm sure she's dying to know." Derek growled at her. Kate held up her hands "Relax sweetie, I'll let you tell her…maybe."

* * *

Gaby walked out of her class next to Lydia the next day. "So who are you going to the dance with?" Lydia asked.

"Uh I don't have a date."

"What? Gaby you have to have a date."

"I don't have to, but I'll just get Scott to go with me."

"Oh what about Jason Fall, he doesn't have a date yet, single, and on the swim team."

Gaby sighed "Will it get you off my back?"

Lydia smiled "I'll go tell him to ask you. Sit by me at lunch."

The blonde sighed and walked towards her friends. "So," Stiles said to Gaby "We need to help him get into the formal."

"How?"

"I have no idea, yet…"

"Well if you had a plan. I would be slightly concerned."

"Shut up Gabs…wait where are you going?" Stiles asked as she walked away from them.

"I'm sitting with Lydia today at lunch." The blonde sat across from Allison and next to Lydia "So right after school we're going shopping?"

"Yeah anywhere in particular we should go?" Allison asked her.

"Well my aunt told me she just put out a new line of dresses at Macy's so we can start there."

"Perfect, oh by the way. Jason agreed to ask you so he'll be coming up to you sometime today," Lydia smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Before anyone could say anything else Jackson and a new guy sat down at the table. The guy was fair, had rusty blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He was wearing Kaki's and a light blue button up shirt. "What's up Jackson?" Gaby asked him.

"I need to discuss details for the formal with Allison," Jackson rolled his eyes.

"In front of your ex-girlfriend…classy." The next few minutes was of Jackson talking to Allison and the new guy just sitting there eating. Gaby turned towards Lydia "Who's the new guy?"

"David Levy, Jackson's older cousin," Lydia answered in a whisper.

"He's kinda cute," Gaby laughed "Why didn't you ever get together with him?"

"Well first of all I was with Jackson. Secondly, I'm not his type…"

"What's his type?"

"Blondes."

Gaby sighed "Figures."

Lydia and Gaby laughed before David turned towards her. He flashed her a cocky smile "Hi I'm David Levy."

Gaby nodded her head "Gabriella Myers."

"I didn't know Jackson had such a beautiful friend."

"Oh Jackass and I aren't friends. We put up with each other because of these two."

"Well that's his loss. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Dude, really?" Jackson asked.

"I'm curious to know how a beautiful creature such as herself spends her Friday nights."

"Dress shopping," Gaby nodded looking back at her food.

"For the formal right?"

"Yup."

"Already have a date?"

"Yeah actually I do and I need to go find him and talk to him about when he's picking me up." Gaby gathered her tray and walked out of the cafeteria.

She walked towards her locker and grabbed the things she needed for her next class. "Gaby!" someone shouted down the hall.

Gaby looked up and saw Jason walking towards her. Jason had black hair and emerald colored eyes, but they weren't Derek's forest green eyes. "Hey Jason," the blonde smiled.

"So Lydia said you still need a date tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Gaby nodded "Definitely."

"Cool so I'll pick you up at 7?"

The blonde nodded again and waved as he walked away. She sighed shutting her locker, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked Allison as the three rode the mall escalator up towards the Macy's.

"Nothing's wrong," Allison sighed "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You can smile at least. Ever hear the saying 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'?" Lydia looked at Allison "Smile Allison, I'm buying you a dress."

"I have to admit, as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected."

"Excellent."

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask," Allison continued. Gaby shot the brunette a look confused at what she was talking about.

"What?" Lydia asked "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided up, jock you said yes to and you're going to go with someone else."

"Who?"

Allison turned towards Stiles and smiled "Him."

The three girls watched as he sprayed perfume in the air and sneezed. Gaby bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at him and Lydia's face. "Oh…don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile," Gaby smirked.

Lydia glared at the blonde and the three looked back at Stiles. He smiled and waved. Lydia walked up to him and dragged him into the store. "You just made his life. You know that?" Gaby asked Allison.

"Oh I know," the brunette laughed walking into the store.

The blonde walked into the store and looked through her aunt's designs. A few minutes later she heard a woman on the PA say "Attention shoppers, the owner of a blue Mazda license plate 5UN 1768, your car is being towed."

Gaby watched as Allison ran out of the store. The blonde shook her head and continued looking for a dress. She stopped when she saw a bright blue strapless dress. She found it in her size and walked up to a mirror. The blonde held it up to her body and jumped as Peter showed up in the reflection. "You should get that dress. It makes your eyes pop," He told her walking up to her.

"Glad you think so because I was going to get it anyway," Gaby sighed trying to walk away. Peter stepped in her path stopping her from walking away "What do you want?"

"I need your help with something."

"I don't want to help you."

"So you don't want to help me find Derek?"

Gaby looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I can't find him anywhere. I can't find him by scent or anything else."

"Yeah, well I can't help there, he won't answer my calls. Sorry."

"No but you can find him."

"How? I'm not a werewolf I can't do anything."

"You're a lot more special than you think."

"Does this have something to do with my family?"

"No your family has nothing to do with who you are."

"Who am I?"

"It's not my place to tell."

Gaby sighed "Then who should I ask?"

"Derek."

"Oh well I'll get right on that…oh wait he's MIA at the moment!"

"You can find him."

The blonde shook her head "I'm sorry, but I can't."

She bought the dress, found Lydia, and told her she wasn't feeling well and was heading home. The blonde sighed as she hung up her dress. "So," Lisa said coming into her room "What dress did you get?"

Gaby pulled out the bright blue dress and her aunt smirked "I knew you'd pick that one. I designed it specifically for you!"

The blonde hugged her aunt "I love it. It's so…"

"You?"

Gaby laughed "So me."

"Well I'm glad you're happy with it," Lisa smiled and walked towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep ok? You look exhausted."

Gaby nodded. She sighed as she lay down on her bed thinking over what Peter had told her. How was she supposed to find Derek like he thought she could? What would even give him the idea that she could find him?

* * *

The doorbell rang at 7 the next night and Gaby walked down stairs to open the door and let Jason in. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Jason drove her to the dance and when they pulled up Gaby noticed Scott running across the roof. The blonde rolled her eyes and took Jason's offered arm. Gaby walked into the dance with her arm looped in Jason's.

Scott ran up to the two of them "Jason can I borrow Gaby for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," he shrugged.

Gaby turned towards Scott "I thought you couldn't be here?"

"When has that ever stopped me?"

"Good point well I should get going in there…"

"Wait," Scott yelled out "I think that Peter and the hunters are going to try something tonight."

"So I'll keep my eyes open. I'll be fine Scott."

Gaby quickly turned around and walked towards the gym. Everyone turned and stared at her when she walked in. Gaby had her long blonde hair curled into a twisting bun on the side of her head. Her dress was the same blue as her eyes and made truly made her eyes pop. She had a diamond necklace in the shape of a snowflake with matching earrings. Her makeup was kept simple with a dusting of sliver eye shadow and a light color of blush on her pale skin. She smiled and waved. People quickly went back to what they were doing before. "You look beautiful Gaby," Allison told her when she walked over to her.

"Thank you."

"That you do" Lydia added walking past her.

"And you both look great as well," Gaby smiled walking away.

"Hey Gaby," Matt said as she walked near him.

"Matt hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, wow you look great."

"Aw thank you," she gently tugged his suit jacket "You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed "So what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my date. Jason Fall." Matt pointed him out with the rest of the swim team. "Awesome thanks!"

Gaby walked up to Jason and greeted everyone else there. "So would you like to dance?" Jason asked her.

"Sure," she agreed walking onto the dance floor with him. Gaby was actually having a decent time with him and seemed Jason was nice enough to her.

"McCall!" Finstock shouted across the gym "I see you! Come here buddy!" Gaby turned and watched as Scott scrambled from the bleachers. "McCall!" Finstock pushed through the crowd of students to get to Scott. "It's a small gym buddy I'm gonna find you. I gotcha McCall come here!" The blonde laughed as he started dancing with Danny. "McCall! You're not suppose to be…" Finstock looked between the two of them "What the hell are you…" The music stopped and everyone watched the scene unfold. "What the hell are you doing?"

Scott stepped closer to Danny "Yes coach?"

"Ok…" Finstock laughed nervously "Hold on you…I was just saying he's not suppose to…I mean, I wasn't saying he shouldn't…You guys don't think…you don't…I was…Dance everyone just dance. It's a dance. It's a party."

Gaby laughed "Ok my night is officially made. I'm gonna step out and get some air. If that's ok?"

Jason nodded "Yeah come find me when you come back."

The blonde walked outside towards the lacrosse field. Before she got too far, however, Gaby felt a cloth pressed against her nose and mouth. She tried to fight but a sickly sweet odor filled her nose and slowly she felt herself fall limp. As she was being dragged into a car the blonde allowed darkness to consume her.

* * *

Gaby woke up in a room tied to a chair. She was in some sort of basement that hadn't been used in years. The blonde looked around and noticed Derek chained to a wall on her left. Derek's head snapped up at her gasp "Derek?" He looked at her as she began pulling at the ropes that were keeping her tied to the chair. Her blonde hair was in a side bun that was slightly messed up. The dress she was wearing matched her eyes perfectly.

He sighed "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine. How can we get out of here?"

"You can't" a new voice said from the doorway. Gaby snapped her head to her right to see Kate standing there with her arms crossed.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to catch the alpha, Derek's here to tell me who the alpha is, and you're here to persuade him even more."

"Why me?"

Kate raised an eyebrow at her "Come on Gaby, Allison tells me you're the smartest in the class. You know why it had to be you." Gaby stayed silent and shot her a confused look. Kate smirked at this look "Oh that's right Derek hasn't told you yet, has he?"

The blonde looked over to Derek "Derek hasn't told me what?"

"Why it had to be you and only you," Kate answered walking further into the room. After a few seconds of silence she continued "Maybe I should just come out and say it. End the suspense. You…are…his…mate!"

"What?"

"All werewolves have mates, sweetheart. Think about it, your eyes match his werewolf ones, you're allergic to the one plant that has no effect on humans but it does on werewolves, and he's extremely protective of you."

"There has to be other blue-eyed werewolves out there? How do you know I'm his mate?"

"First of all he's the closest to your age. Secondly, he was born a werewolf, which is important for this kind of paring, and lastly, you were both born in the same town."

The blonde turned to Derek "Is this true?" Derek refused to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Obviously he didn't think you could handle the truth," Kate laughed.

Derek let out a growl. "But you knew?"

"I've known for a while. My brother didn't believe me when I told him about you so I had to show him."

"The flowers."

"Worked like a charm."

"You said that you've known for a while?"

"Yes."

"So you're the one who planned the car accident. You're the one who's responsible for my parents' deaths!"

"Technically it was the driver's fault. I planned for the driver to crash into your side of the car and kill only you, but you know if we're going into technicalities, _you _are the reason they were even in that accident."

"That's not fair I can't help what I am…I didn't even know."

"Then maybe you should blame Derek. Derek didn't die in the fire, and his family knew what you were. So I couldn't let you live and grow up to make more werewolves."

"How did you find out about me?"

Kate smirked "I would ask him." She pointed to the werewolf behind Gaby "He knows more than you think."

The blonde watched Kate walk out of the room. Gaby turned her head to face Derek "What is she going on about?"

"I didn't know about you until I came back here a few months ago."

"Then why is she saying you did?"

"My mom kept a safety deposit box in the bank that held important information regarding my family. I told her about it…there must have been some information about you in there. I had no idea I swear."

"Why did you even tell her?" Derek sighed and looked down shaking his head. "God damn it Derek! Can you trust me for five minutes?" Tears fell down her face as the werewolf looked at her.

He sighed "I…I can't."

"You can't trust me?"

"I can't trust anybody!" Gaby nodded and looked away.

"…I can't believe that you won't trust me."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but the door slid open revealing a bald man "Oh good, the princess decided to join us," he said smirking at her "This should be more fun."


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter! Thank you everyone for the support you've shown me through out this story! There will be a sequel I'll post more info tomorrow. Thank you to my reviewers Pokemonrul432, Lycan Lover 411 (x3), niamheternal, and TeenWolf76.

I only own Gaby! Enjoy this chapter and the premiere of season 3! So excited :D

* * *

Chapter 14

Gaby fought back the tears as the man continued to hurt her. Derek was struggling against his chains but could do much because of the electricity. "You know Derek, we don't have to hurt her. Just tell us who the Alpha is and she'll be fine," Baldy said. The blonde shook her head telling him not to do it. Derek growled but stayed silent. "Fine, I'll see if you're more talkative later…remember you can heal, she can't."

The man walked out after shutting off the light. Gaby let her tears fall as she took deep breaths to keep herself from sobbing. "Gaby I'm sorry…" Derek replied "I should have told you earlier."

"So why didn't you?" she sniffled.

"I didn't want to scare you off. We barely knew each other…"

"Derek I was comfortable enough to make out with you twice. Trust me this wouldn't have scared me off, in fact it would've answered a lot of questions."

He nodded and hung his head. After a couple minutes of silence Derek raised his head "Gaby, this is going to be loud I'm really sorry."

"What are you doing?" He didn't respond to her, instead he let out a loud long howl. Gaby cringed at the level of the noise. "You weren't kidding about that being loud," she said.

"Sorry."

"Who was it?"

"Scott. He knows where we are now."

Gaby let out a sigh of relief knowing her friend was coming here and helping them. Ten minutes later Scott slid open the door and immediately turned towards Gaby. "Gabs, holy shit what are you doing here?" Scott asked starting to untie her.

"Oh you know…" Gaby shrugged "Sitting here."

"Wait," Derek said hearing footsteps coming close "Unlock one of my hands. The guy's coming back."

Scott hesitated before unlocking one of Derek's hands. He quickly moved out of the room. Derek moved his arm back to make it look like nothing had happened. Baldy walked into the room and turned on the light. "Ready to have some more fun?" he asked walking up to Derek "To be honest my knuckles are kind of hurting, but that's probably because I just used them to beat up your girlfriend." Derek growled at him causing him to chuckle "But don't worry I brought some help." He pulled out a bat "But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college."

The man took a swing at Derek, but Derek caught it with his free hand. Baldy looked shocked. "I brought a little help too," Derek told him nodding towards the door. Baldy looked at Scott and didn't see Derek shoving him away. He hit a wall and fell unconscious.

Scott instantly rushed towards Gaby and untied her. The blonde smiled at him and gently hugged him "Thank you." She rushed over to Derek and yanked off the patch on his side.

"Scott help me with this," Derek said nodding towards the handcuff.

"No," Scott told him calmly.

"What?"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really want to talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't all right? Now…" Derek rattled the chains to try and loosen them "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this now! Get me out right now!"

"Promise you'll help me."

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott! You're 16 years old. You're a child!"

Gaby stepped away and raised an eyebrow at him "Really Derek, a child?"

"Gaby…" he sighed "I…"

"Maybe you're right," Scott interrupted him "But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott pulled out a piece of paper that had a picture of a dead dear and a spiral carved into its side. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked him.

"My boss told me three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me." Derek began breathing heavily and leaned back against the wall. Scott sighed and turned around "Just say you'll help me and I'll unlock your other…"

Gaby watched as Derek ripped off the chain that held him against the wall. "I'll help you," he said as Scott turned around.

* * *

Gaby shivered as she stepped out of the make shift prison. She was still in her strapless dress and heels and it was the middle of winter. Derek was breathing heavily, still not fully recovered from his torture. "Hold on. Hold on," he said stopping behind the two teens. Gaby and Scott turned around to face him. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Gaby asked him.

"I don't know. It was…it was almost like it was…"

"NO!" Scott shouted "Don't say too easy. People say too easy and bad things happen."

Gaby rolled her eyes "Ok we're no longer watching scary movies together."

"You think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

Derek sighed "Fine, yeah you're right."

Gaby looked towards the house thinking she saw something move. A thump from behind her caused her to look at Derek. She gasped at the arrow sticking out of his arm. He stood back up only to be shot in the leg. "Derek!" Gaby gasped running to his side "What can I do?"

"Nothing…I need to break them." He looked at Scott "Scott your eyes!"

A bright explosion hit the tree behind Scott causing her vision to be white for a few seconds. Derek broke both the arrows causing him to yell out in pain. He scrambled up pulling Gaby and Scott up attempting to run from their attackers. They didn't make it far. Derek collapsed in pain and Scott sat on the ground because he couldn't see anything. Gaby stood up and turned around facing Kate and Allison. "Allison I can explain," Scott said.

"Stop lying," she said pushing past Gaby "For once stop lying."

The blonde was confused, did Allison know everything? "I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did…"

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

Kate sighed walking up to the scene "Thank God! Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You…you said we were just going to catch them."

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." Kate aimed the gun at Derek's stomach and shot him. Gaby covered her mouth to contain her squeak of surprise. "See not that hard." Kate walked passed Gaby not even giving the blonde a glance.

Gaby ran over to Derek and looked at his wound "You ok? God that was a dumb question."

"Gaby," he groaned "I'll heal."

"Kate!" Chris Argent called out getting Gaby's attention. The blonde looked over at Kate and noticed her pointing a gun at Scott. "I know what you did," Chris continued. "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," Kate said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Let's not forget about Thomas, Kristen and nearly Gabriella Myers."

"You know what she is."

"She's human and so were her parents. Look at what you're doing now! You're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code…Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us," Gaby breathed out quietly. She felt Derek touch her lower back. Gaby gently grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers.

Chris aimed his gun at Kate "Put the gun down." He fired his gun and it hit the tree right behind her "Before I put you down." Kate moved her gun away from Scott and looked at her brother in disbelief. The front door to the Hale house slowly opened. "Allison get back," Chris said aiming his gun at the door.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

Gaby heard a low growl coming from inside the house. "It's the Alpha," Scott answered.

A black mass shot out of the house and ran around them. He knocked Chris down first, then Allison, and lastly Scott. "Come on!" Kate shouted. "Come on!"

Peter appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist. She fired several shots before Peter broke her wrist. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her towards the house. Peter grabbed Kate and dragged her into the house. "No," Allison screamed running in after her.

"Allison don't!" Gaby yelled running towards the house after her.

She ran in and stood next to Allison. Peter had his claws at Kate's throat and he spoke looking at the two girls "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it…and I'll let her live."

Kate didn't say anything for a few seconds before looking at Allison "I'm sorry."

Peter smirked and slashed her throat. Gaby gasped and covered her mouth. The blonde watched Kate fall to the ground. She didn't like her, especially after everything Kate's done to her, but Gaby would never wish that on anybody. Peter walked towards the girls, "Now I don't know about you, Allison but that apology…didn't sound very sincere." He reached towards the brunette but instead of grabbing Allison, as he planned to, Gaby pushed her out of the way and allowed herself to be grabbed. "Run, Allison!" she screamed.

"Now that wasn't very smart," Peter whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"But it saved her," she growled back.

"You should learn to care about yourself. Your bleeding heart will be the death of you."

"Maybe you need to learn more compassion. Your selfishness will get you killed then you'll rot in hell!"

Peter laughed "I can see why you're Derek's match. Gotta love that fire!" He leaned closer to her "that fire would be a great addition to my pack." She heard Derek growl from her left and Scott growl from her right causing Peter to laugh again "No need to be so protective of her boys. She'll most likely survive the bite that is assuming she doesn't bleed out first."

"You're not turning her!" Derek growled.

"No…I think I will," Peter said before biting between her neck and shoulder then let her fall to the ground. Gaby screamed out in pain as she fell towards the ground. She watched as both Scott and Derek lunged at Peter.

Gaby moved out of the way and held the part that was bitten, in pain. She closed her eyes and took deep shaky breaths attempting to calm herself down. The blonde heard someone hit the wall next to her and forced herself to open her eyes. Derek was lying on his stomach and unmoving. Slowly she made her way over to him. She turned and looked towards Scott as Peter threw him into the next room. Gaby twisted her head towards Peter and watched him transform into the Alpha.

The Alpha turned towards Scott and threw him out the window when the Beta tried to attack him. He jumped out the same window leaving Gaby, an unconscious Derek, and a dead Kate in the room. The blonde could feel herself getting weaker with each passing second. She was losing too much blood.

Gaby gently shook Derek hoping to wake him up before she passed out. "Get up Derek," she said weakly. Outside she heard the Alpha howl in pain.

"Gaby," Derek groaned.

"Derek I'm losing too much blood."

The werewolf sat up and looked at her "No, you have to hold on at least until the bite starts taking effect."

"I don't know if I can," She whispered.

"Gaby you have to!"

"I'm sorry," the blonde told him before slumping into his arms.

* * *

She felt something cold against her back and legs. "Has she woken yet?" she heard Derek ask.

Gaby opened her bright blue eyes and took in her surroundings. She was at the animal clinic lying in the same position Scott was in a few days ago. "She should be waking up soon," Deaton said "If she hasn't already."

Gaby slowly sat up. She heard the front door open and footsteps walking towards the room she was in. "Ah good Gaby, you're up," Deaton said walking into the room.

"What am I doing here?" she asked softly.

"Scott told Derek that I could help you. You were bitten by Peter and you were losing a lot of blood a lot faster than the bite could heal."

"So how am I alive?"

"I managed to hold off the bleeding until it started healing itself." Gaby hesitantly raised her hand to her right shoulder only to feel smooth unbitten skin. "There's someone who would really like to see you if you're up to it," Deaton told her.

Gaby nodded as the vet walked out of the room. She slowly got off the table and looked out the window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Derek walk into the room. Neither moved from their spots until they both heard the door close. Gaby turned around and faced him. Derek started walking towards her. She smirked "Come to see lil' ole me?"

"Shut up Gaby," He told her before pulling her into a kiss.

Something was different with this kiss. It wasn't the way either of them were kissing it was like the attraction between them was higher. She wanted nothing more than to be as close as she possibly could to him. Derek broke the kiss and held her as she buried her head in his chest. "What happened?" she asked softly not moving her head.

"The short version? After you passed out, I went outside and killed Peter."

"Does that mean you're the Alpha now?"

"Yeah. After all that went down and the Argents left Scott and I ran back inside to you. Scott told me to take you here and to have you call him after you woke up."

Gaby nodded and turned her head to the side. She looked at herself in a metal supply cabinet. Gaby had the same blonde hair and petite stature she started the school year with but instead of her normal bright blue eyes, her eyes glowed a vivid green signaling the start of her new life as a werewolf.


	15. Author's NoteSequel Info!

Last one for this story! Thanks to AmericanHoney12, Pokemonrul432, Lycan Lover 411, kblatz, Guest, The-Darkened Abyss, Egyptian Kiss, and ShezzaBoo0233 for your reviews.

* * *

Hey everyone so I really want to thank everyone that's followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It really does mean a lot to me. So I WILL be doing a sequel to this story following season 2. I'm going to take my time on the second season because well…Gaby will change…a lot…okay probably not that much, but she won't be on the sidelines as much now that she's a werewolf so that requires a lot of little details that I want as perfect as can be. I probably won't update everyday. Sorry to disappoint, I'll try at least once a week, but I can get distracted easily and as I said before I need to make sure every little detail is good. I also picked up a four-hour shift at a shelter vet clinic! (Yay so excited for that) So my week is getting busier.

Anyway I promised a sneak peak, but then I decided…nah better not ;) (Props to those who knew where that's from!) So I think I'll give you a summary instead. I plan on posting the first chapter sometime next week. I'll put out another notice when I finally do. So…here is a summary to the sequel…

WAXING CRESCENT

* * *

They say whenever the moon is waxing, especially when it's in its crescent phase, it's a time to begin a new venture, experiment with new ideas, and turn over a new leaf. Basically it represents the start of a new life.

After getting bit by a werewolf Gabriella Myers must learn to adjust to her new life, at least she's not alone. Derek Hale, the new alpha in town, refuses to let his mate deal with this change by herself, but everything become increasingly difficult when the hunters and their reinforcements believe that Gaby is still human and have marked Derek as a threat.

As a mate to a werewolf, Gabriella wasn't normal in the human world, but even in the werewolf world it seems she still stands apart from the rest. When things begin happening to her, things that could easily turn her into a bigger threat than the previous Alpha, it becomes harder for her to play the average human. Gaby must learn to control her werewolf side before she puts herself and those she cares for in jeopardy.

* * *

As I said before I will post a notice about the first chapter of Waxing Crescent. Hopefully it'll be next week. Until then, bye!

Starangel5593


	16. Sequel

Just letting you all know the sequel Waxing Crescent is up! I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think of it.


End file.
